


Marriage of Fire and Gold

by Starfire123



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fire Powers, Forced Marriage, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Abuse, Political Alliances, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Targaryen Madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire123/pseuds/Starfire123
Summary: After Tyrion's categorical refusal to bed Sansa Stark and Jamie's not less final decision not to leave the King's Guard, Tywin Lannister has no choice, but to get married once again and provide the needed Lannister heirs himself.After the Red Wedding, the North is ruled by the Boltons, so Tywin thoughtfully stops himself on Roose Bolton's eldest daughter - lady Annalise Bolton, seeing an unexpected opportunity to win the North for the Lannisters...After his arrival in Winterfell, the old lion is surprised to find out that his intended is not at all as enthusiastic about their future marriage as she is supposed to be. Moreover, the young woman is fiercely determined to cancel the wedding at all costs, even by treating her arrogant suitor in a not so ladylike way...The things get even more complicated when it is later revealed that except from troubling past and secret origin, Annalise possesses a destructive power she can't control - fire, threatening to burn everything around her.Follow this story and find out what will happen when the great lion meets his fire lady...





	1. Meeting lady Bolton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stawberryfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stawberryfield/gifts).

> Hi! English is a foreign language for me, so please ignore and excuse any grammatical or punctuation mistakes I might have made( I am giving my best, but sometimes the past tenses in English are a true nightmare to me). The first chapters might be more dialogues and less about the characters' thoughts and feelings, but that will change in the next ones( and you will learn more about my OC character's past and origin - she is not a bastard, but a legitimate daughter to Roose Bolton).
> 
> The following events are happening a few months after the Red Wedding, Tyrion and Sansa's marriage is still unconsummated and Jamie is still in the King's guard. Joffrey and Margaery are still unmarried...
> 
> Roose Bolton is Warden of the North and Tywin is about to marry his daughter!!!
> 
> So basically that's it, i hope you will enjoy it!

Lord Tywin Lannister had finally arrived in Winterfell, after a month of exhausting traveling. The cold north wind was mercilessly brushing through his face, but he didn't mind it at all, as his whole attention was captured on the widely opened gates and the group of people, who were already flocked at the entrance, eager to welcome him in. Unfortunately, the lord Hand wasn't at all sharing their enthusiasm, as this small trip to the North was not something he had enjoyed. He was generally not so fond of traveling and honestly after all the time he had spent in living in field conditions during the past war, sleeping in a tent and riding through the snow was the last thing he wanted, but there was no other way.

"There was no other way" – this sentence was assuming Tywin's whole attitude towards his future marriage. And really after Tyrion's categorical refusal to bed Sansa Stark without her consent ( which according to Tywin meant never) and Jamie's not less final decision not to leave the King's Guard, house Lannister was left without suitable heirs - another problem Tywin had to solve in the fastest possible way. The heirless house was a weak house and lions couldn't be weak. The Lannister bloodline had to be continued at all costs, even if that meant Tywin to provide the needed heirs himself.

When he got off his horse, the first thing he noticed was the fake smile on lord Bolton's unpleasant face. Tywin didn't have a very high opinion of him, as by far he had shown himself as nothing more than a coward and a traitor, a man with no honor, who was serving only his own interests. But to be completely honest this was not the only reason behind Tywin's poor opinion of his host, as house Bolton's reputation had been enough troubling even before the betrayal at the Red Wedding ...

The horrific flaying practices the Bolton's were so famous with and the not less dreadful rumors about the Bastard of the Dreadfort, who thanks to Tywin was now a legitimate heir, under different circumstances would be enough to make him reconsider his willingness to join the two houses.

But unfortunately, the circumstances weren't different and now they were exactly the Boltons who were ruling the North, so no matter if he wanted to admit it or not, lady Annalise Bolton was the best possible party for him.

He had to marry her for the good of his house, although taking another wife after Joanna was something he had never wanted. But it was his duty to better his family's positions at all costs and if marrying Roose Bolton's infamous daughter was the price, he was ready to pay it.

"I am glad to welcome you in Winterfell, lord Lannister - I hope your travel has been comfortable" – lord Bolton greeted him respectfully, unsuccessfully trying to hide his excitement. The Hand's arrival in Winterfell was alone a great honor, what remained for the occasion of this visit and he was under great pressure to show himself and his house in the best possible way. Of course, lord Bolton was aware of his house's horrible reputation but was more than determined to convince his guest that the rumors were just rumors, no matter that the truth was quite different...

"It was" – Tywin briefly responded and came closer to him, causing the Warden of the North almost to shiver.

"Can I come in?" – he later asked evenly, but there was no place for a refusal. The lions were not asking they were just taking what they wanted and Tywin Lannister was a lion in every single meaning of that word. He was proud and powerful, the real king of Westeros and there was no doubt that anyone standing on his way was going to be destroyed sooner or later, just like the Reynes of Castamere...

"Of course you can - welcome in. I organized a little feast for your arrival - it will start a few hours later" - lord Bolton started to explain, while Tywin and his guards were passing through the gates. Tywin wasn't paying much attention to what his host was saying as this feast was not something he was interested in. He was more interested in something or better said someone else, and the procrastination was only annoying him.

Although his great efforts to gain more information about her, lady Bolton was still covered in mystery and it seemed like no one in King's Landing, even Varys, knew anything about her, except the fact that she was existing somewhere in the North, far away from the public attention. And really why someone in the South would be interested in the daughter of some insignificant northern lord, who was most likely going to be married to another insignificant northerner, spending her whole insignificant life in the North, far away from the complicated political intrigues of King's Landing? No, no one in the Red Keep had any interest in someone like her, but that was going to change very soon.

The situation had changed drastically after the events of the Red Wedding and now this unknown woman was the daughter of the Warden of the North, an important piece in the game of thrones. And that was making her not at all insignificant.

"Let me show you your chambers - I am sure you are tired from the traveling" – lord Bolton suggested, already out of ideas how to keep his guest's interest, hoping he would agree. But unfortunately, the Warden of the West had other plans...

"Not at all my lord - I am eager to see my soon bride to be. Where is lady Annalise?" – he tried to sound indifferent, but the impatient hint in his voice almost betrayed his actual eagerness, something he hoped lord Bolton was too nervous to notice.  
Of course, he wanted to see his bride first, as this was the main reason for his travel. He hadn't lost a month of his precious time just to see Winterfell...

"She... I don't know exactly where she is, but I will take you to her chambers - she is probably there"... lord Bolton nervously muttered, fearing the worst - his daughter was a strong character and impossibly stubborn, which combined with the fact that she had absolutely no clue that she was about to marry, had all the premises to create a great mess, something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Lord Lannister was frightening him and he didn't want his daughter to embarrass him under any circumstances, not just when his positions as Warden of the North were so shaky. It had been only a few months after the Red Wedding and he had just started to panic that ruling the North was maybe a task too hard for him when this wonderful marriage proposal had come to save him from his troubles, almost like some miracle, a true blessing from the gods. With Tywin Lannister as a son in law, no one would dare to disobey him and his daughter's happiness was not a price not too high for him. This marriage was his key to power, the only chance he would ever have and he was not going to miss it.

After passing through a great number of long, dark corridors, which annoyed Tywin greatly, as he was already far beyond impatient to see his future wife, they finally arrived in front of lady Annalise's chambers. But just when everything seemed to go on its place, a sudden obstacle appeared – no matter of lord Bolton's great efforts to open the heavy wooden door, he still failed, being forced to admit the obvious fact that the door was simply locked. And just when he started to panic that although the insignificant amount of time they had to spend together, he had already managed to embarrass himself in front of the Warden of the West, one of the passing maids approached, ready to help.

"Is there any problem, lord Bolton? "– the girl struggled to control the shaking of her voice as she asked, fearing that her master would pour his anger over her like it had happened so many times before. But surprisingly this time her fears were pointless, as lord Bolton seemed even more scared than her.

"I am failing to open my daughter's door - is it locked?" - he tried to sound surprised, although he had expected it. His daughter had this awful habit to keep her room locked all the time, no matter if she was inside or not.

"Yes, lady Annalise has instructed me to lock her room, whenever she is not there, my lord. I think she is in the training room right now..." - the maid explained, with her eyes knocked in the ground, having the strong feeling that something bad was about to happen very soon.

"The training room? "- lord Tywin thought genuinely confused. What kind of room was that and why was his future bride there, instead of in the entrance to welcome him? Whatever it was, one thing was for sure - he was not going to allow it after the wedding.

"I am sorry for this inconvenience, lord Lannister. I will send someone to call her and she will wait for you in the dining room after a few minutes..." - lord Bolton apologized, visibly afraid of his guest's reaction. This was not planned, but he couldn't ask his daughter to show up at the entrance either, as she was inevitably going to suspect what was happening. And that was something he could not afford, taking in advance how her previous betrothal had ended... He was not going to give her the chance to escape this time...

"In fact, I would like to see this so-called training room - take me there "-the old lion said almost politely, but there was no doubt that this was not a request, but an order. He was indignant that his intended was not at the entrance to welcome him, but practicing some kind of sport instead, completely ignorant to his arrival, he expected her to be more enthusiastic about their marriage, or at least to have the courtesy to show up on time. That was highly disrespectful and Tywin Lannister was not a man, who would tolerate such a dismissive attitude. Whatever was the reason behind lady Bolton's mistake, he was going to take measures this not to happen again...

"As you wish, my lord, but I must warn you that my daughter is practicing some strange kind of sport and I doubt she will be presentably dressed..." lord Bolton tried to convince him not to go, but Tywin was implacable.

"Never mind - I am her future husband after all" - he said sternly, already bored by lord Bolton's constant attempts to please him - he was not in the mood to deal with pathetic bootlickers like him and moreover he had no time to lose.

"For my greatest honor and pleasure, yes" - he replied, realizing that there was no place for arguing.  
"Follow me – I will take you to her..."

And they started another silent walk through the hostile corridors, both deeply immersed into their own confused thoughts.

Although he was successfully faking calmness, Tywin was actually disturbed by the thought the mother of his future children to be dressed inappropriately, even in her own home. It was not what was expected from a lady. He expected more from Roose Bolton's daughter, but after all, he was marrying her for the benefit of his house, not because of her personally. How she was spending her time before the wedding didn't concern him at all - he wasn't going to allow her such a frivolity, as soon as she became lady Lannister.

Soon after they went out in the yard and stopped in front of something that very much resembled stables.

"This is it, my lord - it used to be stables, but my daughter transformed it into... I don't know how to explain it - you have to see it" – lord Bolton silently sighed, accepting the inevitable. What he was about to see was most likely going to resent the lord Hand, but he insisted to go and there was no way out of it.

The sight Tywin received after lord Bolton opened the doors definitely astonished him.  
The floor was not made from soil as he had expected from ex stables, but completely flat due to some kind of covering, which looked a little bit improvised, like it had been poorly adjusted to the original surface. The second thing that grabbed his attention and which he had never seen before was a long wide beam, placed on two high wooden props, standing in the middle of the room without any practical reason, or at least it seemed to him like that. Why someone would need such a device, he could only guess but was secretly curious to find out...

After the first few seconds of doubt where he was, Tywin finally noticed that his lady couldn't be seen anywhere in the small distance.

"Where is she?" – he turned to lord Bolton rather harshly, throwing him an accusing look. He was fed up from waiting, he wanted to see her now and all the procrastination was starting slightly to get on his nerves.

"Annalise, where are you?" - lord Bolton called his daughter, praying to all the gods she to be there. And thankfully his prayers were heard.

"Father?" - a confused voice was heard from the distant corner of the room.

"So this is lady Bolton" - Tywin managed to suppose, before noticing the tall, thin figure to approach from the distance.

Tywin was amazed to see that lady Bolton was in a matter of fact barely dressed, wearing only a skimpy piece of cloth around her breasts, which was leaving nothing to the imagination - her collarbone, arms, and belly were completely bare. Below she was wearing only something like breeches, which were cut off only a little bit beneath her hips. It was strange for him to see her dressed like that, not only because it was highly unsuitable for a noble lady, but because it was winter outside and although inside the stables was a lot much warmer, it was still too cold for such a clothing.

When she finally stopped walking and her big brown eyes finally found her father, she was surprised to see the old, tall man, wearing by all accounts quite expensive doublet and a not less impressive red cloak around his shoulders. His appearance was unusual without a doubt, but what made her the biggest impression, were his narrowed, piercing bright blue eyes, which were focused right on her in a studying way. At first, she wondered why he was staring in her so intensively, but then remembered about the way she was dressed and quickly understood the source of his confusion.

And really the sight she represented at that moment was not actually a beautiful one.  
Her face was red and sweaty from the physical exercises, she was breathing heavily and her heart was racing faster than ever. She only managed to take a deep breath and fix one long, dark brown lock, fallen from her otherwise tightly tied up hair, before her father started:

"My lord this is my daughter - lady Annalise Bolton."

It was definitely an awkward situation, but nothing could be done about it, so he decided just to pretend that nothing had happened and tried to act as normal as possible.

"It's a pleasure finally to meet you lady Bolton" - Tywin greeted almost politely, without taking his eyes off her. He was waiting for her reaction, to see the effect their unexpected meeting had on her but was soon disappointed by the rather indifferent look of her face.

"Please call me Annalise, or lady Annalise, if you prefer - I think lady Bolton is far too formal, considering the circumstances we are meeting" - she soon replied almost enthusiastically, without any sign of embarrassment and even smiled at him.

She seemed not at all perturbed by the circumstances of their meeting and that took Tywin aback. He expected her to be embarrassed, or at least nervous about meeting him, especially considering the state of her clothing, but she looked perfectly calm and what more, it looked like she was enjoying his confusion, which slightly annoyed him - usually he was the one who was making the others feel uncomfortable, not the opposite. But it seemed like she was not like the others...

"I guess you are Tywin Lannister, aren't you?" - Annalise straightly asked, but there was no need for an answer - she knew who he was. The question was what he was doing there? And she was determined to find out...

"Excuse me for my clothing, or in this case the lack of it, but I was expecting you tomorrow morning..." - she tried to apologize, more from courtesy than from feeling any actual guilt, as he was the one who had entered her training room uninvited, but was quickly interrupted...

''Really?" - he exclaimed visibly indignant - "I sent a raven to inform you for my sooner arrival yesterday..."

"Well, it turns out that I was not informed for these changes in the plan, so please excuse me - if I had known I would have never shown up in your presence like that" - she pointed at her body, once again seeming completely fine with the state of her clothing. Other women would have died from embarrassment at her place, but she was not like the other women and was not going to give her father the pleasure to see her embarrassed, what remained from that arrogant southern lord, whose eyes were lingering all over her bare skin like she was some piece of meat. She already had a strong dislike to that man and wished him to leave Winterfell as soon as possible.  
Little did she know that she was the one who was going to leave with him very soon...

"You are excused, my lady - I shouldn't show up in your... whatever this place is, without a warning" – Tywin replied, relieved from the fact that at least she hadn't ignored his arrival on purpose. He started to doubt that she even knew about their future marriage. Why would lord Bolton hide this important information from his daughter, Tywin could only wonder, but it didn't really matter - she was going to find out very soon...

"This is the place where I am practicing acrobatics. As you can see it is rather improvised, but unfortunately there are not many suitable places for doing acrobatic exercises in the North, so I should use what I have" - she unexpectedly said in return, seeming not at all ashamed from this fact. She knew that most of the people in Westeros, especially the priggish old nobles like him, would be rather resented from the fact that she was practicing something like that, but she didn't care what this man would think of her. After all, he was going to leave after a few days and she hoped she would never see him again... 

"Acrobatics?" – Tywin asked in return, unable to stop the shocked look of his face. He had heard about that sport but had never thought that a noble lady could actually have an interest in this area, what remained form practicing it herself. This was more suitable for some common girl from the free cities not for a lady from a noble family, and definitely not for his wife. How she had learned and why Tywin could only wonder but was determined to find the needed answers very soon.

"Yes, this is one of the ways I like to spend my free time and usually I don't have many visitors here..." she explained calmly, throwing her father a deadly look – he had known that she was going to be barely dressed and still had let a complete stranger see her like that. Moreover, the growing smirk on his face turned her to the thought that the whole situation was maybe not at accidental. Maybe her father had wanted the old lord to see her like this, but the question was – why? And unfortunately, she already had some quite troubling assumptions...

"So you are doing acrobatics here – in the North? Aren't you a little bit cold?" – he asked genuinely interested, but still, the mocking hint in his words could be clearly detected and she decided to strike back.

"Oh yes, it is definitely cold, but I guess I am just used to that feeling. And this is the perfect motivation for me not to stop moving, so I don't really mind it. You know, I usually don't let anyone enter while I am here, because some of the exercises are dangerous and any distraction could be fatal, so I was asking myself what are you doing here? Maybe you can enlighten me, lord Lannister?" - she looked straight into his eyes in a demanding way, waiting for his answer.

"Annalise, what kind of question is that?" – her father immediately intervened, stopping this potentially dangerous conversation in the very beginning.

"This is a wise question and I haven't asked you, father" – she said in a voice as cold as ice, completely ignoring her father at the same time like his presence there didn't matter at all. Her whole attention was captured on Tywin, her eyes were still knocked right in his, challenging him to reply.

And soon enough he did, surprised by the dismissive way she was treating her father, but impressed by the courage she had to challenge him at the same time. He only hoped that there was courage, not stupidity behind her boldness, because having a stupid wife was not part from his plans...

"I insisted to meet you right away and after you weren't at the entrance, neither in your room, your father was forced to take me here, although his initial unwillingness" - he simply explained, expecting this to close the topic. But he was wrong...

"And to what do I owe the honor to attract your attention?" - she continued to ask, insisting to receive the needed answers.

"Annalise, stop questioning our guest, this is highly disrespectful" – lord Bolton interrupted once again, trying to prevent the upcoming conflict. His daughter didn't know about the wedding and he didn't want her to find out that way, not when the chances of making a scene were so big.

"Fine, father, if you insist I will stop terrorizing our dearest guest, by asking him such inappropriate questions" – she replied mockingly and rolled her eyes, barely managing to stop her laugh. Noticing how her father was intensely following her every word, shivering in front of the possibility she to say something that was potentially going got embarrass him in front of the important lord Lannister, was amusing Annalise greatly and she wanted to enjoy every second of the rare pleasure to see the always calm and restrained lord Bolton so frustrated. She had managed to hit a sensitive spot with her questions and her assumptions about the reason behind the lord Hand's arrival in Winterfell were slightly confirmed. And that was a huge problem, which she had to solve in the fastest possible way.

But thankfully she already had some ideas...

|"Well, I think it is better for us to leave, my lord - you can speak with my daughter later at the dinner" - lord Bolton simply suggested, but there was an urgent hint in his voice, which made his suggestion sound somehow more firmly, almost like an order. This was the first time his future father in law was showing any character since they had met and Tywin realized that lord Bolton's wish to stop this conversation between him and his daughter was bigger than the fear he had from him, which only confirmed his doubts that lady Bolton was actually unaware of the reason behind his visit. And what troubled him was the strong feeling that maybe he had had a strong reason to do so...

"I also believe it is better for you to leave father, as it is obvious that this situation is awkward for all of us, but I would like to speak with our guest in private after I put on something more presentable of course" - she glanced at Tywin, offering him an obviously fake smile.

"Lord Lannister, I am sorry for the horrible first impression I suspect I have made you with both my lack of clothing and manners and I would be honored if you give me the opportunity to make it up to you somehow. Would you mind to visit me in my room, after half an hour, for example? I need to finish here first..." - she said in the most priggish way she could, with an unusual glossy sweetness in her voice, trying to charm and flatter him enough to agree. And thankfully it worked.

"It will be a pleasure for me, my lady" - he replied, pleased by this change in her attitude. Maybe she was not so dismissive towards him after all..."I will wait for you there in the appointed time".

"Thank you so much for giving me the chance for another first impression, my lord - I assure you that the acrobatics is the only small eccentricity I am allowing myself..." - she offered him a charming smile once again, hoping that he hadn't suspected anything.

"I hope it is..." he murmured, once again looking her from head to toe. She was attractive, he admitted it, which for some unknown reason slightly cheered him up. At least one benefit from this unwanted marriage...

"So buy for now..." she muttered with a big smirk on her face, pleased that her plan had worked. Whatever was the reason behind lord Lannister's visit, he was going to leave Winterfell alone, as long it depended on her... 

"See you soon, lady Bolton" - Tywin simply replied and turned around, noticing with the corner of his eyes how she was heading to the beam.

And then he just silently followed lord Bolton out of the room, although his greatest wish was to see what she was going to do on that beam...


	2. Not your lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!  
I am sorry for the long wait - I just decided to add a lot of things to this chapter and it took me more time than I thought... But at least now you can enjoy a longer chapter, so have a nice reading!  
Thank you so much for all the kudos and the comments, they make me really happy every single time!

Time passed differently for both of our favorite characters. While for Tywin every minute seemed like ages, being extremely eager to speak with his betrothed in private and mildly said bored from her father’s thousand apologies and assurances that his daughter was never going to act like that again, he was more than happy when the time came, offering him the perfect excuse to escape lord Bolton’s unwanted and extraordinary annoying company. 

However, the same amount of time passed quite unnoticed for Annalise, probably because unlike Tywin, whose only task was to show up at her door on time, she had to prepare herself in both meanings of that phrase and this required time. So only a minute after her father and his important guest had left, she followed their example and rushed to her room, feeling how the panic was slowly, but surely overwhelming her.

She had to do so many things for the insignificant amount of time she had inconsiderately defined herself while struggling to control the furious shaking of her hands, which was bothering her quite often the last few years, especially when she was under great pressure.

And unfortunately, this was exactly one of those times, as she was already completely sure about the reason behind lord Lannister’s unexpected and on first sight unnecessary visit to Winterfell. Her father was trying to sell her again, without even having the courtesy to inform her about his intentions, what remained for asking her consent or something like that. Not like she had expected anything else from him, but still, the realization that this was happening again was enough shocking and stressful to make her lose her nerves, falling in a strange mixture of fear and fury. Fear if she would manage to escape this situation and fury that she had left herself been deceived for another time. 

Annalise suddenly realized that everything was making sense – her father’s unusual secrecy considering the Hand’s visit, his desperate attempt to stop her conversation with her suitor before he could accidentally spill the beans about their future marriage, the way he had shivered in front of the possibility of a conflict between the two of them, the reason why lord Lannister had insisted to meet her right away, despite the obvious unsuitability of the moment… 

She mentally scolded herself for not paying enough attention to all the warning signs that had been around her the past few months, obviously betraying the real nature of the upcoming event. And really there had been plenty of signs to awake her vigilance and she couldn’t believe she had been so stupid to ignore them all. Her father’s sudden concern about her health had been one of them, as well as his strange desire to add several new dresses to her wardrobe as well as some suitable jewelries, which was by all accounts an unusual generosity, considering the fact that he had never cared about what she was wearing before, what remained from spending so much money on her.

''You are the daughter of the Warden of the North and I can’t let you mock my name by being dressed so plainly, especially in front of the lord Hand'' – was the only explanation he had given her, when a group of seamstresses had unexpectedly entered her room nearly two months ago, spending the whole afternoon in taking measurements to create  
her new dresses, worthy for her new prestigious position.

Maybe she should have suspected something when the dresses finally arrived, all made from the finest silk or cotton, materials unsuitable for the northern cold, and designed according to the southern fashion, but she hadn’t noticed anything suspicious, as she hadn’t paid much attention to them.

Maybe she should have realized what was going on when her father had specially insisted her to wear one particular red dress in a combination with a pair of extravagant ruby earrings and a necklace from the same kind, jewelries far too expensive for his pocket, but again she had comforted herself with the thought that he only wanted to show off his newly acquired riches, in pathetic attempt to impress the important southerner, for whose arrival had been made so many efforts.

Maybe she should have made the connection between the colors of the dress and the jewelries she was supposed to wear at her father’s feast and the Lannister’s red and gold, but red was one of the Bolton’s colors as well, which combined with her father’s desire to show himself and his house in the best possible light, had seemed to her as a reliable reason.

She had had so many opportunities to see the truth but had wasted them all, being deeply convinced that no one was going to ask for her hand. At the age of almost twenty – five she was already considered far too old for a first marriage and although she looked much younger and was definitely very attractive, no marriage proposals had come for the last five years. Probably her age was not the only problem, as her father was not exactly in good relations with any of the other northern lords, most likely due to his not exactly good character and the significant loans he had taken, but not exactly returned to the most of them.

Or maybe the reason was rooted in house Bolton’s not exactly good reputation. And really – why someone with his mind would want to marry a woman from such a family? 

She was the daughter of the Leech lord, the one who was using leeches to purify his blood from all the poison that was coming straight from his flayed heart if he even had one. The one whose skin was so pale from all the leeching, that he looked almost like a dead man, which in combination with his smooth, always flat voice and the constant expressionless of his face, was making him mildly said terrifying in the eyes of the others.

The one who had trusted a dagger in his king’s heart, the king he had sworn to, usurping his place as Warden of the North and lord of Winterfell. No, Roose Bolton had no heart and no honor, a man fully subjected to his dark urges, powerless in front of his insatiable thirst for power. 

But that was not the worse. Her father was a bad man, a merciless man, a real monster. He had done wrong things, immoral things, monstrous things….

And he still was a saint compared to her brother.

She was the sister of the Bastard of the Dreadfort – an embodiment of the pure evil. There were no words strong enough to fully describe what kind of monster was Ramsay Bolton – once just a bastard, but now his father’s legitimate son, heir to the Dreadfort and Winterfell, the next Warden of the North…

Formally her father was the Warden only until Sansa Stark’s son comes of age, but the truth was that he had no intentions to give up the power so soon after he had finally managed to get it, especially to a Stark. He was going to find a way to keep his position, even by starting another war. This was his time, the Bolton’s time, and he was not going to give up without a fight...

And sooner or later her cruel brother was going to rule the North, most likely killing their father in order to quicken the process. This was not something new for Annalise, this evolution of the events was pretty obvious to everyone who was familiar to the whole situation and had some basic observations on their family and she was mildly said deep into this area.

It was all making sense now. Her father was ruling the North - that was the reason why she had suddenly received such a favorable marriage proposal, so soon after the not less sudden change in her family’s positions. She was the daughter of the Warden of the North, the lady of Winterfell and the Dreadfort and that was making her a desired party in the eyes of the southern lords like her suitor. Her family held the power in the North and there were many who wanted to take some of that power for themselves. And what a better way to do that than by marriage? 

A marriage between her and Tywin Lannister was favorable for Annalise’s father, as this was going to secure his position as Warden of the North, providing him a solid guarantee that he would receive the Hand’s support if it was needed... And it was definitely going to be needed, considering the recently received news about Stannis Baratheon’s marching north, as well as the other northern houses’ unwillingness to recognize him as their leader. He needed help and his daughter was going to provide it for him. That was his simple plan and his motives and expectations were perfectly clear to Annalise. 

The question that was bothering her was why Tywin Lannister had agreed on that marriage? He wasn’t going to win anything by marrying her, at least not anything he didn’t already have. He already had power, a power much bigger than Annalise’s father would ever have, so being Roose Bolton’s son in law was not beneficial for him in any way.

Maybe he wanted to have more connections in the North, but her father was going to play to his tune no matter if he was married to her or not. It just wasn’t making sense the Great lion of Casterly Rock to want to marry exactly her and exactly now. If he had wanted to take another wife after his first’s death, he would have already done it, there were plenty of candidates, so there was no point for him to wait thirty years to remarry. And if he had wanted to marry exactly her due to some inexplicable reason, he would have done it long before the Red Wedding. There was a connection between Tywin Lannister’s strange desire to marry her and the results of the past war, but she just couldn’t get it. 

But it all of this didn't really matter. Annalise was not going to let this marriage happen and there was no power in the world that could change her mind on that matter. Whatever lord Lannister’s reasons were, he was going to leave her room disappointed. She was definitely going to change his first impression about her, but not exactly in the way he was probably hoping…

When the appointed time finally came, Tywin barely stopped himself from entering his intended's room without knocking, but thankfully managed to calm down on time. He was Tywin Lannister and if someone should be nervous or excited because of this meeting that was her, not him. But then why was he so excited?

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long, as lady Bolton opened the door almost immediately after he knocked.

''Come in'' - she invited him inside, suddenly finding herself more conscious about what her guest would see. Her room was far less spacious and luxurious than what the lord Hand was probably used to and she felt a little bit embarrassed in front of him, like the conditions she was offering him weren’t good enough, which was by all accounts stupid of her, but the anxiety already had its effect. 

Fortunately Tywin didn’t pay any attention to the room, at least on first, as he was far much curious to see its owner, pleased to find her in a dress. Yes, the quite simple dark blue gown was nothing special compared to the impressive silk dresses she possessed, but the woolen cloth was soft and warm and Annalise was feeling safe and comfortable in it. And she definitely needed some kind of comfort, as the conversation she was about to hold was not going to be an easy one. She had managed to make some basic plans on how to act in order to prevent this unwanted marriage and choosing the right appearance was an important part of it, so the plain dress wasn’t at all accidental. She didn’t want to attract his attention in that way, so she had tried to look as plain as possible, although one unassuming dress wasn’t capable to hide her beauty.

Tywin was rather surprised to see her wearing such a modest dress, as its long sleeves and high neckline were in strange contrast to the revealing clothing she had been wearing just half an hour ago. He had expected her to put on something more impressive in order to attract his attention and make a better second impression as she had promised him, but maybe she just didn’t have anything better to wear. He didn’t know much about her family’s financial situation, but supposed house Bolton's resources were in fact still less than it was expected from the Warden's family. 

Strangely he immediately imagined her in a lavish red gown with golden jewelry and even smirked by the thought. Even now there was still a lot to look in her, although she was so casually dressed and he admitted that they were going to form a nice couple.

Her thick dark hair was falling freely upon her pretty face, which was alone enough remarkable. With her big hazel eyes, full red lips and elegant nose, the young woman in front of him was gifted with this rare kind of undeniable beauty that was capable to charm and enchant everyone. 

Taking in advance that she was still unmarried, Tywin had been slightly worried that maybe lady Bolton would be rather plain-looking and was secretly relieved that he had turned out wrong, as this was going to make their further life together a lot much easier. Not like her appearance really mattered, but if he was going to see someone's face every morning, he preferred this face to be a pretty one... 

There was no doubt that the new lady Lannister's beauty was going to be the new talk of court and Tywin imagined how everyone was going to be jealous of him for having such an attractive wife... And for some unknown reason, this thought was pleasing him immensely, like another proof for his supremacy over all the others. Lions were always taking the best and his betrothed was definitely worthy of that recognition.. 

''You can sit here'' - Annalise pointed at her bed, while she quickly settled herself behind her desk, intentionally keeping a certain level of distance between the two of them. She didn’t like when people were too close to her, especially strangers, who were hoping to marry her… He had already seen her nearly naked, so she didn’t want him to enter her private space any further. 

''I am sorry, but I have only one chair, so...'' - she started to apologize, after noticing the confusion that was clearly written on his face, as he hadn’t even been offered a proper chair.

''Don't worry - it is completely fine'' – he assured her, but remained upright, successfully hiding the bitterness and disappointment he felt at that moment. Did she really expect him to sit on her bed, while at the same time she was sitting in a chair? Did she really expect him to place himself in a lower position than her, even in the most practical meaning? But only a few moments later, when his momentous anger drew back and he managed to look around, Tywin realized that maybe it really wasn’t her fault – her room was actually very small and poorly furnished, having only a small bed, a desk with one simple wooden chair and a cupboard, offering its occupant too scarce space to live comfortably, what remained from inviting another person. 

But although her room was too small to gather even the most basic furniture, it seemed like every free space was filled with her belongings, which surprisingly were mostly books, ink, and paper. There were dozens of books, which were placed literally everywhere on tidy piles – on her desk, on the top of the cupboard or right on the floor - there was an open book even on her bed…The whole picture was completed by a few sheets of paper scattered on the floor, exactly next to a small puddle of spilled ink, which had already managed to create an ugly stain that was most likely going to adorn the dirty floor forever.

''Sorry for the mess - I didn't have time to clean up'' - she apologized once again, noticing the critical way he was looking around her room.

And she actually hadn't had time to clean, as she was too distracted with his whole sooner arrival to think about such trivial things as the state of her. She had to change her clothes, wash her sweaty face and tame her hair, a task requiring a significant amount of time for someone with such a tick and messy hair like her. Moreover, she had to come up with a strategy on how to act towards him in order to make him change his mind about their marriage, so she definitely didn’t have any time to waste in cleaning. And that was actually a good evolution of the events, as she didn’t want to make him a good impression, just the opposite…

''That's what handmaidens are for'' – he noted coldly, slightly annoyed that lady Bolton hadn't made any efforts to prepare for his visit in her room.

Her chambers were not at all what Tywin had expected from a noble lady like her, but he tried to comfort himself with the thought that this was not going to happen when they got married. Maybe she had just been too anxious to pay attention to the state of her room, although this was not an excuse. Or maybe she was just generally an untidy person and the disorder was not making her such a big impression, but even if it was so, there were going to be handmaidens to clean their room, so Tywin tried not to mind it that much.

The messy room itself was not the real reason behind his irritation. The almost casual way lady Annalise was treating him was startling him, like she wasn't taking him as seriously as she should. He was expecting her to put more effort to make him a good impression, but it seemed like she didn’t care that much, most likely still being in bliss ignorance regarding their future marriage.

Or at least this was the only reasonable explanation his pride was allowing him to accept, refusing to believe that she could be aware and still to remain so indifferent. 

''I would never let these fools touch my books - they will unsettle everything'' - she responded, pretending to ignore his judgmental comment. How tidy was she keeping her room was not his concern at all and Annalise ordered herself not to feel embarrassed because of it. But she still felt a little bit guilty, as she realized that her room was actually a total mess. And of course, she scolded herself for having such thoughts. Why did she even care about his convenience or opinion about her? He was just a stranger, an insolent, arrogant stranger, who was going to leave after a few days and who she was never going to see again... 

''It doesn’t look like there is any order…'' - he lowly muttered, failing to resist the temptation of teasing her. He wanted to make her feel uncomfortable, to see her embarrassed and frustrated, to receive a proof that she was actually anxious, or at least worried about talking with him in private like everyone else would be in her place. But again was disappointed by her pretty casual and even rather defensive response.

''Oh, I assure you that although my books are placed on rather unusual places, due the obvious fact that I don’t have where else to keep them, there is a strict order. The medicine books are here – she pointed at the pile on the floor in a rather childish attempt to prove him wrong - and the historical ones are on my desk…I think it is obvious which ones I prefer…''

''It seems you are reading a lot'' - he observed, staring around now in disbelief - he didn't expect to find books in her chambers at all. She had significantly more books than it was expected from a woman and it seemed like she was actually reading them, which pleased him even more than her appearance - at least she was literate and probably had received some basic education, something he had doubted considering the family she belonged to.

Although it was already common the noble ladies in the South to be educated, there were still nobles who didn’t find necessary to literate their daughters, a tendency Tywin supposed was more common in the North. He would have never suggested that a Bolton could have such a passion for reading, as he just couldn’t imagine lord Bolton reading himself, what remained from having the goodwill and the patience to teach his children, especially a daughter, but he accepted that maybe he had deceived himself in his initial impression, although that was rarely happening.

''Are you surprised by the fact that I am reading, my lord?'' – Annalise couldn’t stop herself from asking right away, suddenly finding herself unexpectedly curious to hear his opinion on that matter. He looked intelligent and under different circumstances, she would have used every single chance to interact with him, but unfortunately, that was now impossible. She once again reminded herself that she had work to do and shouldn’t let their small chat to distract her from her goal. It was just a necessary prelude to the real conversation the was going to start sooner or later, a way to win more time to prepare her plan and get some basic impression of the man in front of her. 

But unfortunately, all she had managed to learn by now, was the fact that he didn't like disorder, information completely useless to her. Annalise hoped she would manage to make him talk in the future, but was starting to doubt it would be as easy as she had thought.

''Let's just say it is a pleasant surprise. I see you are reading about the history of Westeros'' - he guessed the theme of the open book and picked it up from the bed in order to take a better look at it. It was about house Targaryen and it was opened on a page about the conquering of Westeros by Aegon the First – a topic he doubted a woman would be interested in. 

''Yes, I am currently rereading this book'' – Annalise briefly responded, wondering why he was paying such attention to that book.

''And why are you reading again a book you have already read once?'' – he asked more to continue the conversation than from genuine interest, noticing a chance to make her talk about herself.

''Well, I guess it is due to a lack of other options – I managed to bring only a few books from Dreadfort, deceived by the thought that there would be plenty of books in Winterfell… Imagine my disappointment when I found out that the idiotic Theon Greyjoy had burned exactly the library…'' she let a disappointed sigh to escape her lips and continued ''So now I have no choice, but to reread what I managed to find, hoping to find something interesting I haven’t noticed the first time'' – she sounded genuinely sad as she finished, like the lack of books was a huge problem for her, which Tywin registered as a good sign – at least she wasn’t stupid if she liked to read that much.

''And you are reading exactly about the war?'' - he continued with his questions, hoping to receive more information about her.

''This is a history book – it is mainly about wars.'' - she evenly said in return, annoyed by his stupid question.

''And you are interested in wars?'' – he insisted once again, choosing to ignore the indulging hint in her response.

''I am interested in the reasons and the processes behind them, which according to me are of them more interesting than the wars themselves.'' - she decided to be honest, surprised by his great interest in her. Strangely her initial dislike for him had started slowly to fade, as he seemed to her as not such a bad man after all. Arrogant - yes, but not cruel or brutal, and taking in advance the monsters she was dealing with every day, this was something praiseworthy. 

''You have a right, although I must say that these reasons are often foolish and quite unjustified.'' - Tywin said in return, impressed by her intelligent answer. At least she was intelligent and wasn't afraid to share her opinion, which was even amusing him to some point. Some wit wasn't going to do him any harm - just the opposite. Talking with her was like a breath of fresh air, as she wasn't stressing him out with her own nervous tension like everyone else was doing... 

''To that I absolutely agree. I am glad I have the opportunity to talk with someone who possessed some level of basic intelligence – it hadn’t happened for a while…'' - she glanced at him and Tywin could swear he saw a ghost of a smile on her face.

''So you like history?'' – Tywin he decided to deeper in that direction, hopeful from the sudden change in her attitude. 

''Yes and I think there is something terribly wrong with everyone who doesn’t. I mean what can possibly more interesting than the events that had shaped the world as we know it?'' - Annalise replied almost enthusiastically with a strange gleam in her eyes, as this topic had actually managed to intrigue her, which suited Tywin just fine. He had finally managed to provoke some emotion in her, although not the type of emotions he was usually provoking. He was used to instill respect and fear in the hearts of the others, but it seemed like he was interesting and amusing to her instead, which only boosted his interest in her. He wanted to see what was hiding behind her mask of tranquility, to know what was happening in this pretty head of her.

''You know what people say – everyone who doesn’t know the past is doomed to repeat it …'' - she later added to fill the awkward silence between them. Strangely it seemed like she was the only one who was talking, answering to his superficial questions one by one, while he was barely muttering a few words only to keep the conversation going, without sharing anything about himself. She chose to assume that maybe he just wasn't a talkative person…

''And what’s so wrong with the past that you are trying so hard not to repeat it?'' - he asked, now from actual interest.

''The question is what is not wrong with it. Only intrigues, betrayals and bloodsheds in that order… In other words nothing good for anyone.'' - she responded, already feeling more comfortable in his company. Only if the reason behind his visit was different...

''Well, I believe you are not exactly in your right to say that, as your family benefited a lot from the last war…" - he stated, accidentally reminding her of the purpose of their meeting. They were not there to discuss history or talk about books, although a part of her wished it was exactly that. She didn't want their pleasant, casual talk to end, but there was no other way. Sooner or later they had to open the topic abou their engagement and his note turned her to the thought that the moment had come.

''Maybe it looks like that from the outside, but nothing significantly changed, at least for me. I live in the same cold dark hole as in the Dreadfort and my father is the same despotic brute like before. The only difference is that now he has a new fancy title to boast around, but even that came with a price. Only a few of the other houses had sworn their loyalty to him and he had a hard time in convincing the rest of them…'' - she immediately regretted saying, but the tension of the upcoming conversation had come too much for her to think straight.

''I didn’t know that…'' Tywin murmured, slightly worried about what he had just heard, but was soon interrupted by Annalise’s impulsive response.

''Well, it turns out that I have just accidentally betrayed you a piece of secret information, so please don’t use it for bad purposes..." – she said quickly without thinking very much and even chuckled, but it was a bitter, nervous chuckle. Something in this man and his whole reserved behavior was making her nervous, mainly because he was still a mystery for her. Annalise was used to reading the minds of the others, but it wasn’t working with Tywin – she couldn’t predict his reactions, neither guess what he was he thinking about…

And in that moment wished she could hear his thoughts, as he seemed deeply immersed into them.

Tywin hadn’t paid much attention to her words, still struggling to assimilate the information he had just received. Roose Bolton’s incapability to keep his vassals in submission could lead to new rebellions and that was the last thing he wanted to worry himself about. He already was more than busy with all the problems he had to solve in King’s Landing, so taking care of lord Bolton’s mess was not part of his plans at all...

''Lord Lannister, is everything alright?'' – Annalise asked after a few seconds had passed without him to say a word, creating another wave of odd silence. She assumed that he was just worried about what she had said, although his face had remained just as expressionless as before. She could feel the tension in the air, his eyes were knocked in some invisible point in front of him and it seemed like he was not completely there, or at least his mind wasn’t. She once again wondered what he was thinking about… 

''Yes'' – he firmly stated and quickly regained his self – consciousness. ''So you say there is a possibility the other houses to rebel against your father, is that so?''

''I can’t be sure, but they don’t approve the way he received his place as the Warden. They are viewing him as the traitor, who had conspired with the southerners against their king…" - Annalise remained silent for a while, unsure what to say next, but the impatient look Tywin threw her urged her to continue.

''Rob Stark was loved by most of his people – she started insecurely, but then decided to be straightforward. ''They believed in him to lead them and trusted him with their lives that he would bring them to victory. All the hatred the northerners already had for the South escalated with Ned Stark’s murder and they wanted to revenge him. The North sacrificed too much in this war with the only hope that justice will prevail, so imagine how the other lords must have felt after hearing that the King in the North had been betrayed and butchered by his own… I can’t blame them for hating my father, as he had the insolence to usurp the place of the man trough whose heart he had put a dagger…'' - Annalise finished in a quiet voice and with her eyes knocked in the ground, fearing to meet lord Lannister’s gaze after confessing the truth out loud so directly.

He didn’t say anything in reply, just sighed, not knowing what else to add. She was completely right for everything and all he could do was to accept the facts and come up with a plan of action. 

''What do you think your father should do?'' - he unexpectedly turned to her, deciding that hearing her opinion could be somehow useful for him, as she had already proven herself quite familiar to the situation in the North, which had impressed him greatly. Having a wife with a mind for politics was always a plus..

''I have little interest in my father’s business, neither had he ever asked about my opinion, so I haven’t really thought about it." – she admitted, surprised that he had asked her such a thing. Her response was followed by a small pause, during to which she was trying to come up with some decent proposal, secretly wishing to impress him...

''But… '' - she started again, just when Tywin had started to lose interest.

''What?'' - he urged her expectantly, eager to hear what she had in mind. Maybe she was going to turn out useful for something more than a child-bearer at the end ...

''I suspect that he had already come up with a plan on how to solve his problems…'' - Annalise said somehow mysteriously, lowering her gaze for a moment.

''Really?'' - Tywin let a sudden hope to overwhelm her. But his hopes were soon crushed by her response.

''Yes and I think your arrival in Winterfell is a key part of this plan…'' she suddenly knocked her eyes on him once again, not having the patience to avoid the question any longer. ''I want an honest answer - why are you here?''

Her boldness surprised him.

''You are coming straight to the question?'' - he sounded genuinely surprised as he noted, answering her expectant gaze with a puzzled one. He hadn't expected her to be so direct, but it seemed that lady Bolton was full of surprises... 

''Well, we already had our small talk, so I don't see any reason to postpone it any longer." - she responded with a grin and her dark eyes burned into his in an intimidating way like she was threatening him not to say what she expected him to say...

But he was not a man who would change his mind because of some empty threats, especially coming from a woman with no real power to do put them into practice.

''I came here to ask your hand in marriage'' - he answered directly, throwing her a studying look. This was the moment he had been waiting for a while, the moment he was finally going to see her reaction, the moment when she was going to be left with no choice, but to panic. And just when he was ready to see the panic in her eyes, her response left him speechless.

''This was exactly what I feared about...'' she sighed silently and lowered her gaze, avoiding his completely intentionally.

''Sometimes I think it will be better if I just cut off my hand, put it in a beautiful box and give it to the next man, my father wants to sell me to...''

Tywin remained silent - shocked by her reaction. Her calm tone wasn't matching her horrible words at all - she was too calm, almost like she had expected this to happen as she had planned it. And that confused him to a state when he didn’t know what to say. And that was exactly what Annalise had aimed. 

She had played their conversation over and over again in her mind until every single detail was perfect, getting to a point when she had an already thought out response for every single one of his possible reactions. This was the moment when she was the one who was going to talk, her chance to take complete control over the situation, to lead the conversation in whatever direction she wanted. This was her plan, her perfect plan and it was not going to fail her.

''I believe you didn't expect that'' - she continued completely flatly, keeping some leisure, almost somnolent intonation, that was causing Tywin to pay more attention to the timbre of her voice, than what she was actually saying. Until the last sentence awakened his vigilance.

''I am sorry you have wasted so much of your precious time to come here, but I will not marry you.''

Tywin threw her a confused look - he was even more surprised to hear that. Did she just dare to refuse him? Was this even possible?

''I see you are surprised, I am sure you have expected me to be happy about it, but as you can probably guess I was not informed about my father's intentions to marry me to you and I will not be part of it. I hope you can ignore this small inconvenience and still enjoy your stay here, as much as it is possible in a dark, cold place like this." – she tried to stay polite, bur firm, to show him that she was serious and was not going to retreat. But Tywin Lannister was not a man who was going to take no for an answer…

''Lady Bolton, I am sure you are probably pretty shocked by this news, but I have already spoken to your father and we made an agreement you to become my wife more than three months ago, so I think you can't do anything about it…'' - Tywin told her in a not less calm and emotionless way, expecting her to give up this bold behavior and face the facts. But he still had no idea who was standing in front of him. Annalise Bolton was ready to go to extremes to get what she wanted and right now all she wanted was to make him cancel their engagement…

''I can't do anything about it? We are talking about my marriage after all - if I can't do anything about it, who can? - she raised her voice for a moment, but then managed to calm down again. ''Shouting is a sign of weakness and I am not weak'' – Annalise reminded herself. She had no intentions to lose her temper in front of him, not when she had to do just the opposite – she needed to keep her composure and to stand her ground, every sign of doubt was going to weaken her position and she could not afford that, not when she was talking with a man like Tywin Lannister.

''I will tell you once again that I am deeply sorry about your troubles, but whatever you and my father have agreed with it is between the two of you and has no relation to me. I will not marry you and this is my final decision - not that you have ever asked me, but I believe you should know that'' – she added in a firm, steady voice like she was deeply convinced that her demands would be satisfied.

''How dare she speak to me like that?'' - Tywin thought, more than indignant at her attitude, and decided to put her in her place.

''Thankfully, it is the woman's father who decides this sort of questions, and I believe he will announce our engagement at dinner, so...''

''Thankfully for who?'' - she roughly interrupted him. ''Not for me and not for you, you can be sure of that. Believe me - you don't want me to be your wife and I don't want you to be my husband, so I don't see any reason to continue this conversation anymore.''

''May I ask why?'' - he asked, taken aback from her rejection. No one dared to reject Tywin Lannister and she was not going to be the first. And why was she refusing – he could provide her much better living conditions that those she had in her father's home, conditions she could only dream about. He was going to bring her to court, to give her a title and to shower her in silk and gold, but still, she was rejecting him so directly like she wasn’t completely realizing what this marriage could actually mean for her. Maybe it was only because of the shock of the news and she just needed some time to completely realize what was happening, but he was starting to lose his patience. 

''I can ask you the same? Why do you want to be my husband? For all the noble ladies, why did you choose me? What did my father promise you - we don't have much, even this horrible castle isn’t ours. And even if he had what to propose I am sure it would have been insignificant compared to the riches and the power you already possess. How did he manage to catch Tywin Lannister - Warden of the West and Hand of the king to be his son in law? Son in law - isn't it strange - if you marry me, my father's son in law would be older than him..." - she just spat at him, failing to stop a small nervous giggle to escape her lips. She was nervous, far too nervous and the tension was starting slightly to show off. 

''Actually I was the one who offered this marriage'' – he admitted rather indifferently, as this detail didn't really matter to him at all. But it mattered to Annalise.

''You did what?'' - she couldn't believe it. She was convinced that it was all her father's idea and this sudden revelation had taken her aback. It wasn’t making any sense, there had to be some logic in all of this, he was not a man that was going to marry without a solid reason.

''But why?'' – she couldn’t stop herself from asking, unable to hide her shock and confusion anymore, immediately provoking a smug look on Tywin’s face. Finally, he had managed to shake her...

''You are thought to be a smart, cunning man - why do you want to marry me? My father has a male heir, you are not going to win anything by this marriage…'' she thought aloud, as her desire to learn his motives was stronger than her wish to look unshakable.

''I need heirs...'' was the only reason he gave her like this was fully explaining everything. And really this was his only motive at that point.

''Every single fertile woman in the world can give you heirs - this is not the answer I need'' - she insisted, staring in his eyes in demanding way. She was going to get to the bottom of the matter one way or another.

''I don't see any reason to explain to you my motives...'' - he told her dismissively, refusing to honor her with answering her gaze. This woman was far too insolent and he had absolutely no intentions to tolerate this kind of behavior any longer.

''There is a big important reason and if you can't see it, it means you are either blind or a fool'' – she argued back, challenging him for another time. 

But he just knocked his cold eyes in hers, throwing her a threatening glare.

''I am neither blind, nor a fool, and I have no intention to continue this conversation any longer. You are to be my wife and the matter is closed. Nothing you can say or do can change this fact and it will be best for you to accept it and stop acting like a stubborn child because you are starting slightly to get on my nerves…'' - he said in a cold, hard voice, while slowly approaching her, until only her desk was standing between them, and even slightly leaned towards her, taking by all accounts really intimidating posture. Everyone in her place would shiver, but Annalise didn't even look away, offering him such a freezing look, that if the looks could kill, he would have died twice. The poor Tywin still had no idea who he was messing up with... 

''Excuse me?'' – she exclaimed indignantly and got up from her chair, already mad at him.  
''Who are you to dictate my life? How dare you treat me like I am already your property? Am I some object you can just move from one place to another in order to use it however you like? If you have made a marriage agreement with my father, marry him instead – I wish you a lot of happiness together, but neither you nor my father can take this decision instead of me." -she remained apparently composed, but inside was completely out of her skin. How dare he talk to her like that? At this moment she couldn't imagine anything worse than being married to that man and she had experienced a lot of horrible things in her life...

''Careful now – he warned her, giving her a hard stare. ''I tolerated this kind of behavior before, but my patience is running out. I will give this highly disrespectful attitude to the fact that you are still in shock, but I warn you that if you continue that way from now on, there will be serious consequences…'' 

''Oh, the poor you…And what about my patience? You are coming here without a warning, declaring your intentions to marry me by force and you have the insolence to tell me that I am being disrespectful? Do you even realize how unfair is that?'' - Annalise spat at him, unable to stay calm any more. It wasn't just about canceling the wedding anymore, as their conflict had escalated on a personal level as well. His dismissive attitude had pissed her off and she wanted to strike back. 

''I don't think you completely realize who am I...'' -Tywin remarked, visibly unaffected from her words. He had tried to be patient with her, to show some understanding, but she had crossed every boundary, and now he had to show lady Bolton who she was up against...

''You are someone who will leave Winterfell without a bride'' - she stated right in his face with such determination, that for a second made Tywin doubt whether that was actually going to happen. But only for a second. 

And then he suddenly and unexpectedly started laughing at her. His laugh was loud and deep, but rather out of place like he wasn't used to it. But despite this, Tywin had managed to achieve what he had aimed, as his reaction left Annalise deeply frustrated.

''Did I say something funny?'' - she asked in a serious tone, trying to hide the rising embarrassment - she didn't like when people were laughing at her and something in that man and his whole mocking attitude was already far too much for her to handle .

''I just can't believe Roose Bolton's daughter is so... Tywin started, but then stopped himself for a moment, struggling to find the right word.

''So what?'' - she urged him to continue, causing a smirk on his face.

''Stubborn'' - Tywin finished evenly, although he was rejoicing from the inside. 

''I don’t think this is the best word to describe me, but yes - I am stubborn. And why are you so surprised by this fact?''

''Because I expected him to have disciplined his daughter's better.'' - he replied, actually wondering how was capable such an intimidating man like lord Bolton to have such a bold and rude daughter.

''Disciplined? Am I a dog, or some kind of other animal?'' - now Annalise laughed, but her laugh was not sincere like his, but rather forced and it was clear to Tywin that she was trying to fake it, in order to hide her true embarrassment.

''Tell me is your daughter more disciplined than I am? Is she still obedient to you, although she is the queen now?'' - she teased him, enjoining the confused look in his eyes - she was not going to give in so easily...

''My daughter married the man I chose for her without complaining - I think I have done a better job with her, than your father with you'' - he spat back, unable to believe how insolent she actually was. It was clear that she had no respect nor fear from him, which was something he couldn't understand. Didn't she know who he was and what he was capable of?

''Maybe you should give him some piece of advice then, as you have more experience than him after all. How old exactly are your children? If I remember correctly the youngest of them is thirty?'' - she continued in the same cheeky way, ready of everything just to sting him.

''Yes'' - he confirmed, surprised that she knew that.

''And how old are you – around sixty?" - she decided to deeper into that direction, judging by the confusion in his eyes that she had managed to open a potentially sensitive topic.

Tywin nodded, already having some basic idea where the conversation was going...

''Don't you think it is somehow wrong a man of sixty to marry a woman five years younger than his son and only eight years older than his grandson? Don't you think that thirty - five years is a too big age difference?'' - she finally asked one of the questions that were bothering her the whole time, hoping to offend him enough to erase the smug look on his face.

So she was twenty - five, Tywin calculated, relieved that he was marrying a grown-up woman, not some immature child like he had feared after first meeting her. She looked younger, much younger, but there was something in the way she was expressing herself that hinted him that she had a solid life experience behind her back. He could swear he had seen it in her eyes, this specific look only a mature woman could have. She was capable to handle the life in the Red Keep - Tywin was sure of that.

''No I don't think so - there are marriages like this all the time - half of the noblemen in Westeros are married to women thirty years younger than them and even more. This is a way to more heirs to be provided...'' - he managed to reply right away, impressed that she was so well informed about his age and the ages of his children... that meant she had made at least some basic research about him… Maybe she hadn’t been so indifferent towards his visit in Winterfell after all…

''And you think this is fair? Would you ever marry a woman thirty - five years older than you?'' – she continued provoking him, hoping to enrage him to a point when he would wish to cancel their engagement himself. And it worked to some extent...

''Of course not - don't be ridiculous! - Tywin exclaimed, indignant that she had the impudence even to mention such a thing.

''You don't be ridiculous either by asking me to marry a man older than my own father!'' - she exclaimed in return, enraged from his double standards. Was he really expecting her to be happy about their potential marriage?

''Why not?'' - he teased her, now completely understanding what was it all about - she didn't want to marry him, because of his age. He admitted that his intended had right to that matter, as marrying a man so much older than her was probably not what she had dreamed about, but he had other qualities to compensate his advanced age and it was going to happen anyway, no matter if she wanted it or not.

''Is it strange that I don't want to marry such an old man?'' – she responded right away, abounding any courtesy. All sympathies she had had for him had vanished, replaced by the feeling of justified anger and genuine disgust. The strategy of treating him disrespectfully was working excellently by far, so she just needed to continue in the same way only a little bit longer…And thankfully his mocking attitude was giving her the perfect motivation..

''It is strange that you are not smart enough to appreciate everything this old man can provide to you.'' - Tywin said back, aiming to make her think about all the benefits she could take from such a marriage between them.

''And what can you provide me? A few years after the wedding I would most probably be a widow and one of your sons would take your castle and titles. I will be left with nothing...'' - she pointed out the obvious fact, waiting for his reaction.

''So you don't want to be married to the richest and the most powerful man in Westeros?'' - he asked, pretending to ignore the fact that she had just mentioned his sooner death.

''Surprisingly for you - I don't!''

''And you don't want to be lady Lannister?''

''And what are the benefits of being lady Lannister - I am lady Bolton, already?!'' - she asked and was actually wondering - even all the riches in the world couldn't compensate his horrible character.

''The benefits? Well, first of all, you will be the most powerful woman in Westeros. Secondly - you will live rich. Thirdly as lady Lannister, you will receive security. What else could you want?'' - Tywin asked back, already completely mad at her, wondering what more could she actually want. He was capable to provide her everything one woman could dream of - respected and powerful name, luxurious life and the best possible protection in the whole Westeros - what else could she possibly want? This was more than a lady from her house could ever have, more than she deserved. Every other woman in her place would be happy, but she was still rejecting him like he was not worthy of her, while by all accounts it was just the opposite. Tywin just couldn't assimilate it, hoping that her answer would bring some light to that matter. And thankfully the answer came soon afterward.

''And how powerful exactly would I be, if you are denying me the opportunity to refuse your marriage proposal? What exactly would my power be, if I will be a prisoner in your castle like I am here? You should be free to be powerful, and noblewomen are like slaves - first to their fathers', who are selling them to the highest bidder like cattle, and then to their husbands', who are using them as free harlots and then as broodmares to provide heirs – she spat at him with all disgust she was capable of and continued, feeling how the words were pouring out of her without much thinking. If he wanted to hear her opinion, she had what to say… 

''If I don't have the power to define my life, what kind of power are you offering me - to wear beautiful dresses in my cell? Or to abuse my maids? No, thank you, I don't want this kind of power... You are offering me money and security, but living in a golden cage is not an option appealing to me. And the last thing is that I don't want to be used as a broodmare! Is it so complicated for you to understand, my lord? - she slightly raised her voice at the last sentence - his cold arrogance was something too much for her to handle. 

''I would not say that I want to use you as a broodmare...'' he objected insulted by this comparison. What did she expect of him - to treat her badly? He was a respected man, a powerful man, and every wife of his was going to treat with nothing less than respect and care. Did she really doubt in that?

''And how would you call it - you said it yourself - you want to marry me in order to have more heirs. You are not interested in me, but in my womb. But for your greatest regret me and my womb are coming in a package and you should take me as well, which you don't want at all, believe me, you don't want me to be your wife. You need a decent, quiet, ladylike wife, who will appreciate your money and titles and will look at you in pure adoration. Someone more disciplined and obedient you can easily command and who will be satisfied to stay at home and take care of the next generation of beautiful golden-haired Lannister babies. This woman is not me - so please give up and go find the perfect lady Lannister - I am sure she is waiting for you somewhere!'' - Annalise almost shouted the last sentence - this man was driving her crazy - such an insolence. He was acting like he had the right to define her life, as he could just come and take her against her will like she was his property. She was never going to marry him, as long as it depended on her.

''The problem, my lady, is that I don't want to search anymore - I want you to be lady Lannister, and soon you will be - he said harshly and glared at her, unperturbed by her emotional outburst. She was beautiful and young and most importantly she belonged to a noble family and that was enough for him. He needed a wife to give him heirs and she was suitable for that purpose and that was all that mattered to that point. Her bold behavior was irritating, but it didn't bother him too much as he was going to make her behave sooner or later... No one disobeyed Tywin Lannister and she was not going to be an exception.

Annalise's face turned red from anger and frustration, as he said that, but she managed to pull herself together.

''You can't force me'' - she said in a cold, steady voice, without a trace of fear, although her eyes were starting to fill with the upcoming tears. Her plan had failed and that brought her almost to a state of despair, but she couldn't be weak in front of him.

''I am pretty sure I can'' - he said in a not less confident way, triumphing over the sight of the tears that were already falling down her face. He had almost won... 

''I will not say the words'' - she threatened, answering to his cold gaze with a fiery one.

''You don't have to - it is just a tradition - it doesn't really matter. If it is necessary you would be dragged to the Sept by force, but you will become my wife and this is the end of the discussion.'' - he replied firmly, smashing every hope she had.

''I will escape then!'' - she slightly raised her voice, not from anger, but from hope, she will actually manage to do it if it was needed.

''Whenever you go, I will find you'' - he assured her and his piercing blue eyes met hers. His eyes were staring at her in cold hostility, demanding respect and submission. He expected her to break, or at least to surrender but was wrong. Terribly wrong.

''Even if you somehow manage to force me to marry you, I will never obey you. I will fight you until I am breathing." - she hissed at him with all the hatred she was capable of. Her dark eyes were burning from anger, full of fierce determination. She was not going to give up without a fight, but that was true for Tywin as well.

''Then I will win over you until you are breathing'' - he simply responded, still steadily observing her face. For good or for bad, this bold, incredibly stubborn woman was going to be his wife and she had to get used to that thought.

Already near total emotional breakdown, Annalise managed to collect her last strengths and surrounded the desk, standing right in front of him, being so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. The tension between them had grown to an unspeakable level, both of them silently staring in each other’s eyes, refusing to surrender. This was a clash of two strong characters, both fighting to take supremacy, waiting for the other to give up every moment. And just when Tywin was sure that Annalise was going to retreat, she leaned even closer and whispered the venomous words in his ear. 

''Thankfully I will breathe longer than you, so it won't be a big problem.''

And to that his body slightly tensed, taken aback from the hatred he could feel in her voice. He chose to say nothing, failing to decide how to react. She had gone far too far by mentioning his death not once but twice and seemed not at all afraid of any possible consequences. And she had the right to think so, as she was truly untouchable. He couldn’t kill or punish her harshly if he wanted to marry her at the end. He couldn’t cancel the engagement either, although he had already started to think in that direction. All he could do was to keep his head and hope that he would somehow manage to make her behave in the future. 

''I believe it is high time for you to leave my chambers, my lord – I need time to prepare for my father’s so-called feast'' - she added and made a few steps away from him, not wishing to be in his presence any longer. 

''As you wish, my lady - I am waiting for you at dinner then'' - he simply replied seeming not at all affected from her threats and even managed to force a smirk on his face. The insults and the threats weren't going to help her, even all the boldness and bravery in the world couldn't change her situation. The decision was already taken - she was going to be his wife and the matter was closed. He was Tywin Lannister and was going to take what he wanted one way or another, and it was high time for lady Bolton to realize it.

And just when he was about to leave with the thought that he had won, her voice broke the silence.

''See you later, lord Lannister. But remember I am not your lady and I will never be...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the second chapter, i hope you have enjoyed it! The next chapter would be updated after a week or more, as i come up with a lot of things to add, but i promise it would be great( and you would be able to enjoy Ramsay and Roose's presence there:)  
I would be very happy if you comment and leave kudos!( if you have any ideas for the next chapters, don't doubt to let me know)  
Have a nice day!


	3. The right decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, dear amazing readers! I am sorry for not updating for so long, but I was just extremely busy with school and so on...  
My initial idea for this chapter was to describe the feast, but when I started writing the conversation between Annalise and her father I realized that they are a lot of important things to be said about my character and her past before the chapter with the feast and so this chapter is mainly about her relationship with lord Bolton... I am sorry that the storyline is developing a little bit slow and that I am dividing consecutive events into separate chapters, but the first chapters are the most important for the storyline and that's why they are the hardest to write. I hope you will enjoy that!

When Annalise finally found herself alone, all she wanted to turn back time and erase the last hour of her life forever. However, taking in advance that this was impossible, all she could actually do was to collapse in her small bed and cry until there were no more tears left. Nothing had gone as planned and she had failed to achieve her goal. Moreover, there were no indications of the situation to improve in the future, so Annalise was mildly said desperate. 

She wished everything to turn out to be a dream, just a horrible nightmare from which she would wake up every moment. She wished she could just close her eyes and wake up in her bed, relieved that nothing of this had actually happened. But unfortunately, dozens of moments later when she still hadn't awoken, Annalise was forced to accept that it was all happening at real. And then all the emotions she had successfully managed to suppress during her conversation with Tywin overwhelmed her at once. 

First, it was anger – anger to the arrogant Lannister who was thinking he could just buy her like some broodmare and to her father, who was so conveniently selling her as such. 

The anger was immediately followed by shock and sheer frustration.

What was she doing? Had she really just called Tywin Lannister a blind fool right in his face? Had she really mentioned the possibility of his sooner death so directly? No, it had to be someone else – the bold woman who had said those things simply couldn’t be she. This woman had acted impulsively, she had risked, saying her mind without thinking of the consequences. And Annalise was a lot of things, but not impulsive, or at least she was making great efforts not to be. She was trying always to have a plan, or at least to think twice before making something potentially dangerous and usually avoided taking unnecessary risks, but something in that man and his whole dismissive, mocking attitude had enraged her to a point when she had completely forgotten about plans and strategies. 

For one unfortunate moment she had lost control over herself, ignorant to the possible consequences like there was no future, but only this single stretch of time. She had risked and she had lost and the realization of that simple truth was terrifying her.

And so the next emotion she felt was fear – a great, paralyzing fear for the future. 

What was going to happen next? Was Tywin going to tell her father how she had acted and what was she going to do then? It could become worse, a lot much worse and Annalise simply couldn’t believe she had placed herself in such a position. Her father was capable of cruelty no one could imagine and she had just given him a solid reason to direct it all to her. What had she done? 

All these bitter realizations drove Annalise to a state of total desperation. And so she spent the next few hours lying on her back, with her eyes knocked in the dirty ceiling, while hot tears were silently falling down, wetting the hard pillow. 

She wasn’t sobbing, neither even quietly whimpering, but completely silent instead, just lying there almost limp, unable to order her body to move, like the past conflict and all the reflections afterward had been enough to exhaust her strengths. 

And so Annalise had no other choice, but to confess that Tywin had won. He was right – she could say whatever she wanted, but in the end, it was going to happen what the great Tywin Lannister wanted. And unfortunately, his desire to marry her hadn’t changed. 

A part of her had always known that preventing this marriage was almost impossible, but another part had hoped that there still had to be some way out. And of course, she had chosen to listen to the hopeful part, instead of the pragmatic one, as it was a lot much easier.

The old people were completely right in saying that the hope dies last.

At first, she had hoped that maybe there was a chance Tywin to be in Winterfell for a reason different than the most obvious and logical one, although she knew the chances were minimal. Then again she had hoped that maybe he would accept her refusal, which was by all accounts far too naïve and even close to insanity, considering the man who was concerned. And even afterward she had still hoped that she would be able to push her suitor away, by pissing him off to a state when he wouldn’t want to have anything in common with her. 

But in the end, all her desperate hopes were brutally crushed, killed in their inevitable clash with reality. Because the reality was, that she had only managed to provoke Tywin’s irritation, without even slightly making him change his mind at the same time. In other words, she had angered him for nothing, destroying all her chances somehow to win his sympathies in the future. She had acted incredibly stupid and although saying the obvious truth right in his smug face had been relieving and amusing to her while it had happened, it still remained a great mistake.

How was she supposed to continue now, when everything seemed so lost? Was there any sense to continue fighting, when the chances of winning were so insignificant? Shouldn’t she give up and admit that she was facing a finished fact? It would have been easier, a lot much easier, if she had just given up in the very beginning, instead of starting a fight with a rival against she had no chances to win. 

Had she really been so blind to believe that she would be able to oppose the man whose name was instilling fear in the whole Westeros? Tywin Lannister was not inclined to compromise – no, he was just smashing every form of resistance in the very beginning, subjecting everything and every one to his will. And that was why he was ruling the Seven Kingdoms for years, while Annalise didn’t even have the freedom to choose which dress to wear for her father’s ridiculous feast. How could she really suppose that she would be able to impose herself on someone like Tywin Lannister, while she had absolutely no control even on her own life at the same time?

However, the biggest question was what she was about to do next. Maybe she should just give up and accept this marriage, trying to make it up with Tywin somehow? Should she just put on her beautiful red gown and go to the feast with a smile like nothing had happened, hoping that Tywin would do the same? Or was it better just to go to his room and apologize right away, asking him to forgive and forget everything she had said? Should she just beg on her knees for his mercy, was she really ready to humiliate herself that much?

And was the retreat even the right decision? Could she really marry him – a man older than her own father, a man she knew she would never love and who was never going to love her? How could she willingly marry someone who was viewing her as nothing more than a measure to provide him heirs, a man who was forcing her into this unfair marriage without regrets? And if she couldn’t do it, could she actually do something to prevent it? Resisting was pointless – he could take her to King’s Landing by force, he could drag her to the Sept by force and again he could force himself upon her on their wedding night without a problem. The thought of the last made her shiver. He could do whatever he wanted with her and there was no one who could stop him. He was the most powerful man in Westeros and she was powerless. What was she supposed to do?

These were only a small part of the questions that were bothering the shaken desperate Annalise in the next two hours, when her father suddenly stormed into her room, slamming the door as he closed it behind his back. 

Strangely, Annalise wasn’t as surprised as she was probably supposed to be, as a part of her had already realized that this was going to happen sooner or later. It would have been naïve of her to believe that she could disrespect her father in such a direct manner, especially in front of the man he was so desperately trying to impress, without serious consequences. And now he was coming to take his revenge and all she could do was to pull herself together and face the bitter consequences of her actions, no matter how hard they were. And for her greatest regret, they were exactly the horrible punishments her family was so famous with. 

The Boltons had always had their own way of punishing whoever they considered deserve it, ways that didn’t lack impressive creativity and creepy irony. Regular punishments like hanging or beheading weren’t enough to the Bolton’s taste – they were just far too boring and outworn. No, the Bolton’s prisoners had the rare chance to experience something new, thought out especially for them with a lot of diligence and passion. Punishments so cruel, that a regular person’s worst nightmare would seem like a daydream in comparison. Horrors no one dared to talk about, afraid of sharing the poor people’s fate. Tortures compared to which death could be considered as mercy.

And things like mercy and forgiveness weren’t part of Roose Bolton’s philosophy. Whoever had done something wrong should face the consequences and he was not going to make an exception even for his own daughter. Yes, he couldn’t punish her the way he wanted, as he needed her in good health, but there were other ways to make her pay for her lack of respect... He knew her well enough to know how to hurt her without causing visible damage, as the physical punishments weren’t the worst at all… 

The worst punishments weren’t leaving marks, at least not visible ones, but were haunting your nightmares for years. They weren’t making you scream, but sometimes silence could be a lot much worse. They weren't leaving you with broken bones but were breaking you in a much more horrible way. 

For the Boltons the act of punishing didn’t serve only a practical purpose, it was not even about instilling fear in the hearts of their enemies, at least not completely. It was about superiority and control – about having power over the other’s fate, power over life and death. It was also about guilt and justice, although the Boltons' sense of justice was quite specific... And of course, it was about causing pain, at least when Roose and Ramsay Bolton were concerned. It was exactly causing someone pain that was so attractive to the Boltons, this inexplicable feeling that was making them do it again and again, every time a bit more cruelly than the previous one. 

Yes, it was more than just punishing the guilty ones for their crimes - it was more like a mania – a deadly, destructive obsession that was turning them into real monsters. Violence was that magical thing that was making their blood to rise, the one that was making them feel alive. They needed it the way the others needed air, an irresistible need to make someone bleed, to watch how the blood was pouring out, painting everything in red... 

There was something poetic in the whole picture – the contrast between the blood of the victims and the deadly paleness of their faces, the screams and the silence afterward… That was a form of art, the art of punishing and Roose Bolton definitely knew how to make a stunning performance... And right now his blood was rising and he felt that irresistible need to teach his daughter some respect the way only he could do… 

When she heard the door slamming behind her, Annalise didn’t look around, as she already knew who was coming. Instead, she just silently sighed with her eyes still knocked in the ceiling, waiting for him to approach her first. 

This time she couldn’t guess what would follow, as he couldn’t be so brutal as usual. 

He couldn’t push her on the ground and kick her until she could no longer breathe like had happened so many times before, neither could he slap her through the face without leaving an ugly mark on her cheek. He couldn’t lock her in the dungeons without food for days either, not when Tywin Lannister was expecting her presence in the upcoming dinner. 

She didn’t know what had he prepared for her, but it was going to be not less cruel than the already outlined options and that was exactly what under different circumstances would have terrified her. She was supposed to be scared, or at least anxious about what was going to happen, but instead, she was feeling nothing. Nothing he could do could hurt her more than she already was, or at least she couldn’t imagine. 

The physical pain wasn’t scaring her any longer - it was not pleasant, but was all reversible. The bruises were fading and the wounds were healing - it was taking some time, but in the end, everything was going back to normal. 

As long as the emotional damages – well, Annalise had managed to cope with them as well, although this kind of wounds were never healing, at least not completely. She had learned how to put up with the pain and stoically bear what kind of tortures she was put through, knowing that the worst part of the whole ordeal was not the pain at all. 

No, the worst part was the humiliation. The humiliation of letting yourself been beaten and the devastating feeling of helplessness of being incapable to defend yourself was a lot much worse than the pain itself. The shame of shivering and crying in front of your torturer, the humiliation of begging for mercy - that was the real punishment, the physical pain was just a bonus...

And so long ago Annalise had taken the decision not to let herself be humiliated ever again. No matter how terrified she was - she was never showing fear, when the pain was the worst she wasn't crying, neither begging him to stop. No, she was just facing all tortures her father's sick mind had born with dignity, as this was the only thing she could do. 

Her reaction was all she could control, the only thing that depended on her - that was what Annalise had realized after all the years of abuse and this single thought was keeping her sane. There was so much she couldn't change, so much injustice and cruelty she had no choice but to face, but in her moments of weakness this thought was giving her strengths to go on, it was making her feel strong. 

She couldn’t stop her father from hurting her, but she could refuse him the chance to see her hurt. She couldn’t make him stop humiliate her, but she could refuse him the pleasure to see her embarrassed. 

She couldn’t make him proud, but she could pretend that his opinion didn’t matter to her, while at the same time she longed for his approval. 

She couldn’t make him love her, but she could pretend she didn’t need his love, although deep down she was desperately craving for affection. 

She couldn't forget neither overcome her traumas, but she could pretend she was unaffected, keeping her head up. 

She didn’t know what he was going to do to her this time, but for one thing, she was sure – he was not going to see her tears nor to hear her cries as long as it depended on her.

Little did she know at that moment how hard would that be...

When she finally made herself rise from the bed, Annalise realized that her father had already reached her, standing only a few steps away, looking around her room so intently, almost like he had never seen it before. And just like usually she couldn’t guess what he was thinking about, as his face wasn’t betraying even slightest emotion, frozen in an unreadable grimace. She didn’t even have to look at him to know exactly what kind of stone expressionless she would see, although his mask of indifference wasn’t scaring her anymore – it was even preferable instead of the other options... 

Because the always composed and on first sight unshakable Roose Bolton had another side he was keeping only for his family. And as it could be probably expected, this side was not a better one, but even more sadistic than the regular one. It was a dark, destructive side, lack of logic and reason. When this side of him was up, he could unleash his dark passions, which were better to be kept locked.

He could shout and he could beat. He could press her to the wall and choke her until she could no longer stay in consciousness, leaving horrible bruises on her neck. He could slam her face in the ground without thinking about the possible outcomes of his actions. He could clench her wrists so harshly to leave bruises that would last for weeks. He could smile at the sight of her tears and her screams could be like music to his ears.

That was the monster she knew, the one that had been terribly close to killing her more times than she could count, the one that was coming to hurt her once again. But against all expectations, Annalise wasn’t afraid at all. Actually she wasn't feeling anything particular, exhausted from all the strong emotions she had been dealing with by then. 

Indifference - that was what she was feeling if it could even be considered as a feeling. Overwhelmed by some kind of strange tranquility, Annalise was perfectly indifferent to what was going to happen with her, just hoping everything would be over soon, so she could be alone with her thoughts again. She was used to her father's punishments, finding a way to survive each of them. It wasn't going to be easy, but she was going to survive this one all the same.

''Are you surprised I am here?'' – lord Bolton finally broke the silence, while his gaze was still wandering around the room, creating the truthful impression that he was avoiding Annalise's completely intentionally. 

''I was expecting you earlier'' – she replied emotionlessly, refusing to seek an eye – contact. It was pointless – he was never looking her in the eyes, no matter what they were discussing. She hadn’t managed to understand why but supposed that maybe he was too disgusted to look at her for some reason, or just too disappointed. 

That was what she was for him – one huge disappointment, which for his greatest regret he couldn’t eliminate, a thorn in his side that was stubbornly reminding its existence, no matter how hard he was trying to ignore her. And now he had finally found a way to get rid of her once and for all... She imagined the relief he would most likely receive after sending her away and this thought provoked a rueful smile on her face, which of course he didn't notice.

''And I suppose you know exactly why I am here?'' – he continued with his usual leisureliness like they had the whole day ahead just to talk. Little did he know how much she preferred him to shout, as this leisureliness was driving her crazy. The whole smoothness of his deep silky voice was so deceitful, tricking into the false feeling of safety, while in fact, she was anything, but safe. Yes, the soothing timbre of his voice was making her want to kick him somewhere between the legs, while the flat intonation to scream right in his expressionless face... 

But of course, she didn’t do anything of that sort, replying right away with indifference almost equal to his. ''Of course, I do. Please finish quickly because there is no time for this.''

''You really don’t have much time…'' he lowly muttered in agreement and critically looked her from head to toe, unsatisfied with what he saw. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was more than obvious that she had spent the last hours crying, as even her cheeks were still wet from the tears. Her otherwise pretty face now looked somehow swollen and even paler than usual, which in combination with her messy hair and wandering look was making her look like a wreck – a pathetic, broken wreck. And being a wreck was not something she was allowed to. 

As you can probably guess, finding his eldest daughter in such a desperate state didn’t provoke any compassion in lord Bolton, just the opposite – it outraged him. The feast he had been planning for months was starting only after an hour and she still hadn’t started preparing herself. Making a good impression at this dinner was her only simple task and still, she was doing everything possible to fail it. What was more, it seemed like attending this important dinner was not at all part of her plans, as she was obviously absorbed with her own pathetic emotions, most likely as a result of her conversation with lord Lannister. 

What had happened between the two of them, Roose Bolton had no clue, as after leaving Annalise’s room the old lion had straightly retired in his chambers, forbidding anyone to bother him until the dinner. And so he couldn’t be sure if his guest was upset because of his daughter’s behavior or just tired from the trip, or maybe both, but it didn’t really matter as long as he was not indignant enough to cancel the engagement, which thankfully hadn’t happened.

Nothing was yet lost, although lord Bolton was sure his daughter had put on a lot of efforts to cause the opposite. He assumed she already knew about the engagement, so at least he hadn’t had to deal with the emotional outburst she had probably had after hearing the news. Not like it would have been such a problem, as no pleads nor tears were in condition to touch him, but he was glad he had spared himself the annoying experience.

''You are still not ready for the feast'' – he later noted and quickly moved his gaze away, too disgusted to look at his daughter any longer. She was such a disappointment…

''No, I am not'' – she agreed evenly, with her eyes now knocked in the ink stain on the floor. She wasn’t ashamed, or afraid, there was just no need to look at him, while he was not paying any attention to her at the same time. It was far too humiliating.

''I guess you already know why lord Lannister is here, so I expect you to act properly during the dinner, do you understand? – lord Bolton asked although it wasn’t actually a question, but an order.

''Yes, I do'' – Annalise replied calmly, already bored to death by this conversation. She had been placed in the same situation so many times, that she knew exactly what he would say. Every time before an event she had to visit, they were leading the same dialogue and every time he was managing to find some mistake to punish her for afterward, no matter how hard she was trying to act ‘’properly’’. This time wasn’t going to be an exception.

''Yes, you do understand what?'' – he insisted Annalise to repeat, taking her brief answer as a hidden challenge. If there was still a desire to rebel in her, he had to uproot it once and forever, as he didn't want any scenes at his dinner.

''Yes, I do understand that lord Lannister is here to marry me and that you want me to act like a proper lady during the dinner'' – Annalise explained mechanically, deciding there was no need to argue her father’s requests. He was going to take what he wanted in the end, no matter if she was cooperating or no, as it was happening every time…

''Good – at least one thing you are good at'' – he sighed somehow disappointedly, thankful that she had at least calmed down. That was a good start...

''Yes, at least one…'' Annalise repeated absently, immediately regretting it – even the slightest hint of provocation was enough to make her father mad and unfortunately, this didn’t stay unnoticed by him…

''Do not ironize me'' – he scolded her coldly, still stubbornly refusing to meet her gaze.

''I don’t'' – she tried to sound firm, although it was pointless – once her father had decided something, convincing him in the opposite was simply impossible.

''Yes, you do. You thought you could disrespect in front of Tywin Lannister without consequences, am I right?'' – he asked her, surprised that she had the courage to argue his remark. He couldn’t understand what was standing behind her sudden courage, but it didn’t really matter – she wasn’t going to be so brave after he finished with her... 

''No'' - Annalise unexpectedly said, while still nonchalantly looking at the floor, like she hadn’t just engaged herself in an argument with a person who was completely capable to kill her right on spot.

''No, what?'' – lord Bolton sounded significantly less indifferent as he asked, throwing his daughter a confused look. Why was she challenging him like that – had she completely lost her mind?

''I knew there will be consequences'' – was the simple answer she gave him so casually, almost like she had completely forgotten who she was talking with and what her words could unleash. She simply didn't care anymore.

''That is something new. So it turns out you are even more stupid than I thought. Thankfully the gods had made you beautiful, at least one use of you…'' he noted dismissively, trying to hide the frustration her indifferent reactions were causing in him. Why wasn’t she afraid of him?

''Stupid?'' - Annalise repeated, successfully faking astonishment - ''I would better say desperate''.

He glanced at her for a second as she said that, but it was still enough for her to notice the confusion in his eyes. This was one of the rare times she had managed to provoke his interest, so Annalise decided to deepen further. She had nothing to lose.

''If you are surprised that the threat of your punishments isn’t enough to keep me in submission, let me enlighten you. We both know that no matter how I act you will still find something to punish me for at the end, so there is no need for me to try to please you when the result will be always the same. You simply enjoy humiliating me, right father?'' 

He didn’t react. Of course, he didn’t. He was always so indifferent towards her, so disinterested in what she was doing, saying or feeling, that Annalise was used to be ignored. Moreover, usually, she preferred to be ignored, as the only way to attract her father's attention was by pissing him off, which wasn't preferable for various obvious reasons. But this time it was different – this time she wanted to make him talk, she needed to understand why. Why did he hate her so much? That was the question that was eating her from the inside all her life, the one that was still unanswered, although her greatest efforts to see herself through her father's eyes, to understand the reason behind his hatred, the real motivation of all his cruelty towards her. And to find the answer to that question Annalise was ready to risk.

''You don’t need a reason to hurt me, as you just like to cause me pain, am I wrong?'' - she made one last attempt to make him answer, but he remained silent once again. ''Of course, you do. There is nothing I could to stop you - that is what my pretty dumb head had realized for the last twenty - five years'' – Annalise's voice remained steady and her intonation perfectly flat, but the pain of his rejection was clearly written on her face. Was she really such a disappointment that he was trying to get rid of like this for a second time? 

''You deserve far much worse, you know that, right?'' – he finally hissed at her in response, suddenly knocking his eyes on her, his cold gaze burning into hers in despite. ''No punishment is enough for what you did to me'' - Annalise could feel the hatred in his voice as he mercilessly added, breaking her heart for another time. She thought his poisonous words weren't capable to affect her any longer, but even after all these years it still hurt her every single time, the feeling was like a dagger through the heart. 

''And what exactly have I done to you?'' – she asked him through a fake laugh, although she perfectly knew what he was talking about.

''You are asking this – you, who killed your mother to come into this world...'' 

''I haven’t killed anyone, blame the incompetent maesters, not me!'' - Annalise roughly interrupted him as soon as she got where the conversation was going – she simply couldn’t listen to this story again.

''Oh, believe me, they all got what they deserved…'' lord Bolton's eyes gleamed as he smirked, recalling the way the old fools had begged him for mercy while he had been skinning them himself…

''Her pelvis was too narrow and she lost too much blood, there was nothing we could do…''

Pathetic fools. They have killed his wife as much as the hateful creature in front of him and had gotten what they deserved, even more. Unfortunately, he couldn’t say the same for his daughter. The tiny, constantly whiling baby had been the only thing left from his dead wife – the only woman he had ever loved. 

At first, he had tried not to hate his own daughter, but the grief was too big. Things were easier when she had been only a baby, as he could simply give her to the maids and ignore her existence, sometimes forgetting that he had ever had a wife and a daughter. But the older she was getting, the more he was starting to regret not killing her in the crib. Sometimes he thought that Annalise was his curse, like taking the love of his life away hadn’t been enough to the cruel gods. He couldn’t get over the death of his beloved wife - neither could he forget her, as only one look at his daughter was enough to bring all the painful memories back.

Annalise had stolen something more than her mother’s life and so every time lord Bolton was looking at his daughter he was cursed to see the same painfully familiar face, his wife's face. It was more than just a physical resemblance but like she had stolen everything her mother had represented, as they were so alike to the simplest detail. 

She had the same dimples when she was smiling and so he hated her smile. She was making the same whizzing sound when she was laughing and so he made sure she had no reason to laugh. 

Annalise had the same look of her eyes, although hers were hazel, while her mother's had been in the darkest shade of violet, and so he was avoiding her gaze with the price of everything, as seeing the same eyes again and again was simply far too unbearable for him. 

She was blushing the same way when she was embarrassed, the red of her cheeks contrasting to the paleness of her porcelain skin. Her hands were shaking the same way when she was nervous, she was also stuttering when she was afraid... Even their voices were so alike, that sometimes lord Bolton had the deceitful feeling that it was not Annalise, but his wife calling for him from beyond. 

All these similarities were too much for lord Bolton to handle, as his daughter’s whole existence was a constant reminding of the woman he had lost. His wife had to die in order Annalise to live and this was something he could never forgive her for. No punishment was hard enough in comparison to the one he was suffering every day and no pain was comparable to the one she was causing him, as just noticing her with the corner of his eye was enough to break what had remained from his heart. 

It simply wasn’t fair. He had lost his wife to receive a daughter instead – a useless, hateful daughter he wished had died as well. His wife had bled and screamed for this girl, she had given her life for her – for that insolent creature that was causing nothing but problems since the day she had been born. He couldn’t understand why had she to die, why the gods had decided his daughter’s survival to be more important than his wife’s, why hadn’t they taken the child instead. 

He had stayed to the birthing bed and had held his wife’s hand, praying to all the gods to save her, even on the price of the child’s life. The measters had asked him to choose whether the mother or the baby and he had chosen his wife without hesitation. And although they had tried everything possible, she had still died in that bed, soaked of blood and tears. 

She had just closed her eyes and died from blood loss and exhaustion, without even saying any last words, never hearing how much he loved her and never said she loved him back. He didn’t know if she had even heard the things he had told her if she had heard that the child was alive and healthy, a beautiful girl she was never able to see. When she had finally taken her last breath after hours of pain and the room had become silent, he had realized how much he preferred her screams from before, as the silence was killing him. 

He never wished to hold the child, but just had taken a quick glance at it, naming it with the first name that came to his mind, not thinking that it would live long. He hadn’t wished it to live long, knowing he would never be able to love it. His heart was buried alongside his wife and everything good in him had died with her. 

But there he was – face to face with the reason for all his miseries. She had killed her mother to come into this world and still had the insolence to claim it wasn’t her fault – how dared she? He wished he could hit her through the face, just to push her on the ground and kick her until she could no longer breath, finally getting rid of once and for all. It was not so much about causing her pain, but just to make sure he wouldn't see her face nor hear her voice ever again. 

But fortunately, he didn't have to do anything like that, as he already had another chance to send her away, a chance that was far more beneficial for him and his house. Finally, he was going to have some use of her, his miseries were going to be rewarded. Annalise just had to play her simple role, just to put on the expensive dress and be beautiful for a few hours and then she was going to leave both his home and his life forever, bringing him the protection of the most powerful man in the kingdoms. 

Only this thought was preventing him from pouring his anger over her, the only thing that was helping him resist the almost irresistible urge to smash her face against the wall, the face he loved and hated at the same time. Whatever he had to do to see her on her way to King's Landing he was ready of, whatever price he had to pay he would, just to make sure he was never going to see her again... 

''So what now?'' – he later heard Annalise saying, but didn’t pay any attention, giving himself into sweet fantasies about the bright future that was waiting for him. Everything was slowly going on its place, the future of his reign was going to be secured that evening and for one really long moment all lord Bolton wanted was to enjoy the triumphing feeling just a little while longer, partially forgetting about the small obstacle that was still standing between him and the realization of these fantasies, the one that was still trying to attract his attention. 

''Father, I asked you a question'' – Annalise’s voice shook a little although her greatest efforts to sound firm – the tension of this silence was just too big to keep her fake composure.

Her father had remained silent for far too long, immersed into thoughts that seemed to be more important for him than everything else, and without a doubt more important than her. This was not something unusual for him, as he was never completely focused on her, always slightly ignoring her even when he had initiated the conversation himself.

Usually, Annalise was thankful for these pauses, as in this way she had time to collect her thoughts, but now the procrastination was starting to go on her nerves. They had gone too far, too many things had been said for them just to stop in the middle and she was determined to bring him back to reality.

''What do you want with me?'' - she raised her voice a little, emphasizing on every word but again her father didn’t react at all, not giving even the slightest sign that he had heard her, which only provoked Annalise’s indignation. 

He was the one who had stormed into her room with the idea the two of them to talk and now was ignoring her completely like he hadn’t just informed her of his intentions to marry her off to a stranger older even than him without any sign of remorse. And if he wasn’t intending to continue their conversation, why was he still in her room? It was unfair from whatever side you are looking at it, so Annalise decided that she would not put up with this that time.

''If you intend to continue ignoring me like this, there is no need for you to be in my room, so I will ask you to leave…'' - she collected all her courage to say but nothing happened for another time. 

Her father’s eyes were knocked somewhere in front of him, but it was clear he wasn’t looking at anything particular. She doubted he was even seeing anything, his vision most likely already defocused. Why was he acting like that? He had ignored her many times before, but never like that. It looked like he had completely lost connection to the outside world, perfectly indifferent to what was happening around him, and so for a moment, she wondered if he could actually hear her.

''Father… '' Annalise came closer to him, already worried that maybe there was something wrong with him after all, as she simply couldn’t find any other explanation for his actions. She carefully touched his shoulder to which he slightly flinched, a sure sign that he had felt it. And that he hadn't liked it... 

Annalise sighed in relief but it was a bitter sigh. So her father was fine after all and whatever he was doing was completely intentional, his cold ignorance just another form of torture. And when the logical conclusion hit her, she got furious. 

''Why the hell are you doing this to me?!'' – she almost shouted in his face and roughly shook his shoulders, for a moment losing her temper, desperate to provoke some reaction. And that was how she made her second great mistake…

''What do I want'' – his voice was as cold as ice as he slowly looked at her, a storm ready to rage on. ''Do you really want to know?'' – his eyes focused right on her as he asked, following her every movement. Yes, she really wanted to know, but something in his reaction to her outburst made her curiosity step back. 

Cold chills ran down her spine as she felt her father’s eyes on her, his piercing gaze seeing over her mask of composure. She was afraid and he knew it, now her eyes were those refusing to meet his, she was the one who wished she could ignore what was happening, but unlike her father, she wasn’t going to have that chance. Annalise had demanded his attention and for good or for bad now she had it all, her momentous outburst had won it for her and now she had to face the consequences. 

Lord Bolton could feel how the anger was quickly overwhelming him, a silent madness outplacing his common sense. He once again reminded himself he couldn’t afford to damage her exactly that evening, but maybe he still could receive his fun another way… And this thought made him smile. 

Something was wrong – Annalise could feel it in the air - the strange smile on her father’s face, the way he had suddenly gave her his full attention, observing her so intensely, like a predator stalking his prey. He seemed perfectly calm, with no trace of the anger he was supposed to feel after her outburst. He was staying still, his breathing was deep and rhythmic, while Annalise’s breath suddenly hitched, like her father was taking all the air in the room, her body shook slightly. 

There was something terribly wrong with that smile of him, something madcap in the way his eyes were gleaming. Her father was seldom smiling, but when he was doing it was never a good sign... 

Overwhelmed by the strong feeling that something bad was about to happen, Annalise tried to move away, but he quickly grabbed her hand, holding her wrists in a tight grip. He wouldn’t let her get away so easily.

She instinctively tried to release herself, but it was all useless, as he just tightened his grip even more. She could feel how his fingers were mercilessly digging in her skin, making her almost squirm from the pain that was steadily growing with every second. She didn’t do anything further, knowing that it would be useless - he wasn't going to let her go and so all she could do was to put up with the pain and wait until her father's anger drew back. 

One second passed another, her father silent once again, her body gotten used to the pain that was now spreading on waves, coming and going, but bringing her no relief. 

''Are you intending to answer my question?'' – she made herself ask between two gasps, hoping it would distract him enough to loosen his grip at least a little.

''I want many things, my dearest daughter'' – his eyes gleamed at her mockingly as he called her his daughter, spitting out the words like they were some insult.

''Oh, I am sure of that, father, but would you mind to share at least the part that is concerning me?'' - Annalise asked sweetly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

''The problem is that they all are somehow connected to you – less or more… '' he slightly loosed his grip, as he started, clearing his throat.  
''You know, I wat to rule the North...'' 

''Of course, that is not a secret for anyone…'' - Annalise heard herself saying, surprised by her own boldness. Under other circumstances, she would have never interrupted her father like that, but her anger had made bold. 

''And in order to do that, I need certain support and protection…'' lord Bolton finished his thought flatly, struggling to keep composure when was unfortunately interrupted for another time.

''You can better skip this part I already figured this out…'' she said lazily, feigning a yawn. She glanced at him for a second, enjoying the way he snorted, failing to hide his actual frustration.

''You are getting insolent…'' he warned her with an urgent hint in his voice, which she pretended to ignore. Teasing him felt so good...

''I think my insolence is justified considering the way you want to sell me to a man more than thirty years older than me without even having the courtesy to inform me on time…'' - she put in the obvious fact, feeling how her anger grew with saying the truth out loud.

''We will get straight to the point then… he chose not to answer the obvious challenge in her words, knowing this would enrage her more than any other response. ''I want you to make yourself look decent and attend the dinner I am preparing for months. Is that so much what I want?''

His words won him a rueful smile. Only if this was everything he wanted... ''And what if I don't want to do it?''

''The feast is for your engagement, you should attend it.''

''I am not talking about this... Annalise suddenly knocked her big dark eyes in him, honoring him with a long, measuring look. '' What if I don't want to marry him?''

''Don't be ridiculous'' - her father laughed - ''You will marry Tywin Lannister no matter what you want, it is already arranged. There is nothing you can do to prevent it.''

''Are you sure? Because I already have some ideas into mind...'' - she couldn't stop herself from saying, despite knowing it was a mistake. And her father's reaction soon followed.

Lord Bolton's face darkened and his eyes narrowed as he suddenly twisted her wrist almost to a point of breaking. Annalise cried out from the sudden sharp pain and tried to pull her hand away, but failed, her father clenching her wrist in an iron grip. 

He smirked at her pathetic attempts to release herself and hissed at her through greeted teeth ''I want to make myself perfectly clear. You are going to this feast, you will smile and you will dance and with everything lord Lannister says you will agree. I will not let you fail everything I have struggled to achieve only because of your juvenile attempts to rebel''

Annalise was breathing heavily, barely stopping herself from screaming, but still found strengths to hiss at him in response - ''Is that what you want - to break my hand? I am really curious about what our dearest lord Lannister will say after finding his bride with a broken hand. What is going to be this time, father? That I have fallen or some of the other ridiculous excuses you are using to explain why I am always bruised...'' - she looked down at her wrist which had already started to redden and continued in a low, dark voice - ''He is thought to be a smart man, I am sure he will not believe any of this...''

''You will do what you are told or otherwise, I promise you will regret it.'' - he threatened, but still set her hand free, as she was completely right to that point - he really couldn't allow himself to break it.

Annalise smirked at him victoriously as she rubbed her sore skin, pleased that her threat had worked. ''You know it brings me such a satisfaction to watch how hard you are trying to please that man, the way you are fussing around him like he is some kind of a goddess is so pathetic, that it is somehow amusing me, although I must admit it completely suits you. You came here to make sure I will please lord Lannister at the dinner, but do you know what - this battle is already lost.'' 

Annalise stopped for a moment, triumphing over the sight of her father's widely opened eyes, enjoying the way he waited for her to continue with bated breath. ''He was here to talk with me and I told him I will not marry him. I think you are the one who can't do anything about it now...'' She couldn't stop her smile. It was such a nice feeling finally to be the stronger side, even only for a moment...

''Listen to me you little whore, you will go to that feast, you will apologize for whatever you have told him and only if I hear one more word that you will not marry him, I will...''

''You will do what, father?'' - she asked defiantly, fearless in her rage. ''Are you intending to beat me, or lock me or starve me? Here I am - hit me if you want, but no matter what you do, I will never willingly marry that man.''

His daughter's categorical refusal took lord Bolton aback, coming all of a sudden just like her previous boldness. At first, he was so shocked, that it didn't seem he quite to comprehend her words, just staring at her unbelievingly, confusion clear on his now far less expressionless face. ''What'' - he only muttered in disbelief, not able to form any other question.

''Just what you heard.'' - was the only response he received, his daughter's voice calm and steady, matching to the definite look of her face. She seemed so composed, so in control, that for a moment he felt how all the control he had over her was slipping away through his fingers like sand. He couldn't let that happen...

''You, ungrateful bitch...'' - he hissed at her in a low, mastered voice, his words full of poison, his face like a stone mask, but yet incapable to hide his hatred. ''You asked me what I want - well, let me tell you. I want you gone - alive or dead, I want you out of my life. I want to send you somewhere you will never come back from, so I would never have to see your face again. You can probably guess what is the fastest way to do so '' lord Bolton said meaningfully, his voice at the end almost a whisper. 

He stopped for a second, just on time to notice how his daughter slightly flinched, as brave she had been just seconds ago. The hidden threat in his words had worked and it was now clear who actually the stronger side was… Then after that short dramatic pause, he continued his thought in a manner so calm and leisure, that if someone had entered the room at that moment he would have never guessed how outraged he actually was, deep beneath all the layers of composure he had covered himself with like armor. 

''Instead, I am marrying you to the Warden of the West, the richest and the most powerful man in the kingdoms, a man that will take good care of you. I am sending you to the palace, to spend the rest of your insignificant life in lux and welfare and how are you returning me the favor? If you seriously believe I will let you mock my name by embarrassing me in front of the Hand of the king himself, you must have lost your mind. Now better leave that arrogant tone aside and get yourself ready because both your time and my patience are running out.''

Her father sounded so calm and confident that she would do exactly that, that for a moment Annalise actually believed it would happen just so. She imagined how she would walk in the great hall dressed as a princess, a beautiful doll forced to smile and laugh and dance as much as those who were pulling her threads wanted.

She almost saw the smirk on the old Lannister's face and heard the mocking words he was going to say in the same bored tone that had managed to drive her crazy and which she already deeply hated. She felt sick of the thought of the fake smiles she would offer to everyone and the sweet words she would have to repeat again and again until that horrible day was over. 

But unfortunately, the end of the day was no end but just the beginning of the endless string of pretense and fake her life was about to become. She would find no happiness with that man just another kind of nightmare, more glossy, but still a nightmare. And strangely that made the decision clear as day...

''I will not do it'' - Annalise finally found her voice, the words just coming to her naturally. She couldn’t do it, not willingly, not that resignedly. She couldn’t stop them from forcing her, but she wouldn’t make it easy… ''You can say or do whatever you want but if you want me to attend that dinner you would have to drag me there by force. I do not want to marry Tywin Lannister, I will not pretend that I want and I will not leave Winterfell with him. This is my final decision and nothing you can say or do can change it. Now better leave my room if you don't want to be late for that pathetic example of a feast of yours.''

Her voice was icy cold at the end but it was the fire in Annalise's eyes that made her father realize he wouldn't win so easily this time. He had seen it before – that determination so fierce that it was almost like fire, ready to burn everything on its way. The same he had seen so many times in a pair of lilac eyes that were now closed forever, that uncontrollable fire that was frightening and attracting him at the same time, a destructive force that just couldn't be stopped. And while he was silently staring at the flames in her dark eyes, lord Bolton saw the truth. Neither shouting nor threats were going to help - his daughter would rather go through a fire than surrender... 

And so all he could do was to accept the obvious failure of his initial strategy. Thankfully he knew exactly how to change it. ''Fine, Annalise, if you have decided to fail this betrothal, so be it. I will not make you attend the feast if you are so against it''

For a moment all Annalise could do was to stare at her father in disbelief. Had he really just said what she had heard? Had she really won? Was it even possible? And then, only a moment after, her father added something that completely changed the direction of her thoughts. 

''Perhaps your sister would not be as stubborn as you. Maybe I can arrange some beneficial betrothal for her as well..."

''What...'' she only managed to mutter, for the first time in her life lack of words. ''You can't mean it seriously, she is only ten years old..."

''For now, yes, but after a few years, she would be at a suitable age for marriage...'' a smile blossomed on lord Bolton’s face like the thought of marrying his ten years old daughter was pleasing him immensely. ''If I remember correctly Walder Frey's wife died at the Red Wedding... A stupid story - Catelyn Stark slit her throat after she saw her son dying... I think she believed that lord Frey would spare her son's life in an exchange of his wife's. You know how naive women could be...'' another smile followed, his voice as smooth as silk. ''I believe our dearest lord Frey would soon start looking for another wife, after the tragic loss of his last one, don't you think?''

Annalise didn't say a word, just shook her head slightly, struggling to assimilate his words. Did he really mean what she feared? The thought was just too horrible to allow it...

''I think he would want to wed again, taking in advance how much he likes weddings. And you know - losing a wife is a horrible thing, especially such a young and lovely one as his last. The poor lord Frey must be missing her terribly, I can only imagine how empty is his life without her... and his bed as well. He has a lot of holes to fill, don't you agree?'' - her father asked again, but his question stayed unanswered, his words just passing by, unable to reach her. She was simply too shocked to comprehend.

''I... I can't quite understand what you mean, why are you telling me all of this?'' - Annalise stuttered, her eyes already on the edge of tears. He couldn't seriously mean it, could he? And then she heard that tiny voice in her head that gave her the obvious answer - yes, he could...

''Oh, you are a smart girl - I am sure you understand me perfectly.''

''No father, you can't seriously mean to marry Lizzie to him - she already choked with tears. ''She is a child and he is even older than lord Lannister, you can't really consider this, right?'' - her voice was shaking as she asked, the shock of the realization clearly written on her face.

''Of course, my dear Annalise, I am not considering it at all'' - lord Bolton assured her and for a moment Annalise felt relieved. But the moment was soon over, as he added casually ''I am not considering it, it is already decided.''

''No, you can't do this to her, she is only an innocent girl, why do you need to do it?'' - she weekly cried, almost begging him to tell her she had somehow misunderstood it. But he had no intention to do so... 

''Oh, believe me, I am also not thrilled with the idea, but you are giving me no other choice. I need allies to secure my positions and if your betrothal to Tywin Lannister is canceled then I am forced to search for other options...'' 

''But why Walder Frey?'' - she insisted, not finding any logic in such a union.

''Because if you haven't noticed now he is ruling the Riverlands and I will need his support in case of rebellions or war.'' - lord Bolton feigned a sigh like to show how disappointed he was with her lack of understanding and went on. ''The poor Lizzie, the sweet little Lizzie, so pure and innocent, still just a child... She would have to grow fast.''

''You can't do this to her, she is your daughter, how could you even consider it? He is a man past seventy, he has had more than six wives by now, all ending up dead, how could you condemn your own daughter to marry that drunken perverted?'' - she almost shouted in his face, her mind refusing to believe such a marriage was even possible. Her sister - a child of ten and that old animal, she couldn't even imagine it, she didn't wish to imagine it. ''I don't believe it. Even you are not capable of such cruelty.'' - she later said, more to convince herself, but at the moment she let the words leave her mouth she realized they were a lie. Of course, he was capable. 

''I don't want to, but I have to, the future of my house is threatened and I ought to do something quickly, or otherwise I could lose everything I have built by now. I count you understand that...'' - he looked at her so accusingly, as if she was forcing him to do so and went on in a calm patient way as if he was talking to a child: ''Annalise, I understand that it seems cruel to you, but you have to see the bigger picture. House Bolton has finally taken its rightful place, we are finally a house to be respected, a one to be feared. This is our chance to clean our name and to write it down in history, our only chance for greatness. We all have to make sacrifices in the name of our family and sometimes a few have to be sacrificed for the good of the many, this is just how the world works. Of course, I don’t want to make the poor Lizzie come through all of this, especially of such a young age, but there is nothing else I can do. Your marriage to Tywin Lannister would have brought me enough support and protection, but now when it is not going to happen, I am afraid Walder Frey is the only comparable option… 

''No, don’t you dare to make it looks like my fault, I have nothing to do with your schemes and ambitions, I only want my sister to be safe and we to be together...'' - she cried softly, now fear in her eyes instead of flames. ''Please father, don’t do this to us, don’t do this to her…” ''Don't do this to me…'' - she wanted to say, but knew it was pointless, her cries weren’t going to touch him as they have never had.

''I am sorry, Annalise, but there is no other way…'' - her father told her with fake wistfulness, knowing that she had already fallen in his trap. ''It is either Tywin Lannister or Walder Frey, it is either you or her. The choice is yours, but you don’t have much time. You have to choose now…''

''But this is not at all reliable, he wouldn't want to marry a child and he could die before she comes of age, there is a chance none of it to happen.'' - Annalise tried to find comfort in logic, but her father seemed to have an answer for everything.

''Oh, believe me, it is completely possible and it will happen if I want it to. My dearest father in law may not be in the flower of youth but let his advanced age not deceive you - he is as healthy and strong as any younger man and it seems he would outlive us all, so don't make any illusions about that. And even if he dies, he still had plenty of sons to replace him, although I don't think this will make a huge difference... You know what they say - like father like son...'' - he honored her with a quick glance, slightly disappointed to see that her eyes were now stubbornly knocked at the floor, but still satisfied with the devastating effect his words had on her. She was already crushed, but he couldn't stop with that, he wanted more... 

"And Annalise" - he told her after a while, foretasting the turmoil his words were going to induce in her soul - ''I appreciate your concern, but it is pointless - your sister may not be a beauty, but I am sure lord Frey would gladly take her after a few years. I have heard he likes them young..." 

That was enough to break her, but he still rubbed more salt into the would, merciless. "But of course, lord Frey would be delighted to take you as well, no matter that the first time didn't work. Maybe the second would be the lucky one...'' 

His words made Annalise loose the last drop of composure she had left. Mentioning her previous betrothal was too much for her to handle.

''How could you do this to me?!'' - now she was obviously shouting, her face twisted in a mixture of pain and rage. ''I am your daughter, your own flesh and blood, how could you make me make such a choice, how could you force me to marry such a man? He is a monster, father, the whole Westeros knows what he has done to Prince Rheager’s wife and children, to the Reynes of Castamere… Elia Martel has been raped and murdered under his command, her daughter dragged under the bed and slaughtered right in front of her, her baby’s head dashed against the wall. He has wrapped her children’s corpses in golden cloaks and gifted them to the king as a sign of fealty. He has had every member of the Reyne’s household murdered including the children without a blink of an eye. Please don’t make me marry such a monster…'' - she was already crying, her whole body shaking in convulsions, desperate before the ultimate fact that her father was capable to do just so. 

''Did you finish?'' - lord Bolton asked her insensitively, a smirk playing on his lips, like the sight of her tears had cheered him up and it was just so. He liked her just like that – crying and begging, completely dependent on his mercy. And what he liked, even more, was to make her believe she had a chance, to give her some hope and then to take it away, to see that rebellious flame in her eyes burning down, leaving after nothing else but ashes, ashes, and desperation. He liked to see her submissive, to know that he had broken her will and imposed his instead. The feeling was intoxicating.

He looked at her again, now sobbing, barely standing on her feet, more shaken than ever. ''What happened to your stubbornness now? You were so eager to defy me, what happened now? Not so brave anymore...'' - he wished to shout in her face, and then to beat her up, but fortunately managed to collect himself on time. There was no need for this, she was already defeated – it was just a matter of time for her to break. The problem was that they didn’t have that time, so he decided to quicken the process.

''Please spare me all this theater, I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with your tears. I hoped that you have already outgrown that, but it seems I have been wrong - you are just as weak and pathetic as you have always been. Do not try to soften me with pleads and cries we both know it won’t help. Let us no play games Annalise, we both know that in the end, you are going to do just what I want, as it is always happening. Make it easier for me and for yourself and just for once do not resist. It will be better that way, don’t you think? It will be better for you, for me and for Lizzie…''

The mention of her sister and the thought how the two of them were going to be separated was the final drop and another sob ripped from Annalise's chest, but her father simply passed over it, having no intention to show her mercy. He wanted to destroy her. 

''Think about her, she admires you so much…'' - he continued flatly, ready to strike again. ''It will be such a pity to disappoint her like that. You are her older sister, she counts on you. I know you will make the right decision. Just do it quickly and everything will be fine. Just say that you are going to marry him and I will leave you to prepare yourself in peace. Just put on the red dress and the jewelry and enter the hall with a smile. I am sure that if you ask really nicely lord Lannister will forgive you for your… let us call it impoliteness. Tell him that you are so sorry for your reaction and that you have acted impulsively out of shock. Tell him that you have gotten scared that you will have to leave your family, which you love so dearly…'' - his voice was smooth and even somehow soothing, but his words cut like knives. 

Their ''family'' was not something she could possibly miss and he knew it, just thrusting knife after knife, one mockery after another, enjoying the feeling that he was still capable to hurt her, testing how far he could go and how much she could bear before bursting into tears for another time. He felt so alive.

''Tell him that you have needed time to realize what can this marriage possibly mean for you and how honored you feel from such a proposal. Tell him how happy you will be to be his wife. You can shed a tear if you think it will work better, you can flatter him, you can show a little bit of flesh...'' – he made a step forward and lifted her chin so he could take a better look at her face. 

''You are still young and so beautiful, I am sure he will forgive you everything if you say the right words… And that face… no one can resist it…'' he brushed down a tear and his thumb caressed her cheek, to which she only stiffened, not knowing any softness and not expecting such exactly from him. 

That gentleness was not for her, she knew it deep down, despite she couldn’t possibly know how much her father wished to caress this face that wasn’t entirely hers... How much he wished this to be her mother instead, how much he wished those tearful eyes to be violet and that messy hair that was framing that so beloved face to be silver–white instead of brown. He took a strand of hair between his fingers and gently tugged it behind her ear, for a moment allowing himself to be soft, but this softness lasted only a second, not being meant for her in the first place. He sharply moved his hand away, as unconsciously as he had placed it, frustrated with his own weakness. Even he was powerless before the attractive force of his daughter’s beauty, as much he hated her otherwise.

The Lannister had no chance as well.

''So, what are you deciding? Should I leave you alone to dress up? I can send maids to help you with the gown and make your hair if you like. I think it will be best if you wear it up, what do you think? It will bring the attention to your face and that long, gracious neck of yours, don't you agree?'' - he continued to ask question by question, not waiting for an answer, strangely exalted. 

His words were kind, his voice was soft, he was calm, but nothing he had ever done had hurt her more than the way he was hurting her now with his fake kindness and gentleness that was meant for someone else. It was cruel – to be that nice to her only because he knew she was broken, only after he knew he had won. Where was that kindness when he was hurting her, where were the nice words and the soft touches when she actually needed them, where was that touching concern if she needed help with her gown when she was shivering in rags; when had he ever shown any concern about her?

Never, he had never done and he was not doing it now. That kindness was fake, his concern was selfish, extending no further to where his interest laid. He didn't care about her, not even in the slightest, he wasn't even trying to fake compassion, just wanted to make sure she would play to his tune. That hurt her, it hurt her although she expected it, although she knew it would happen just so. She knew she had lost.

''You are giving me no choice to decide." - she simply told him, her voice lacked emotion. Further discussions were vain and she knew that, but just couldn't let him leave without asking what she wanted to know most. That might be her only chance, she thought, not wishing to miss the opportunity. ''Since when do you hate me so much?'' - Annalise heard herself saying, but it was like someone else had said it instead of her, some other woman. 

Her question was left unanswered, another stab followed.

''Oh, please, just don't get dramatic. You have always been too emotional, always playing the victim. Of course, you had a choice, everyone always had a choice, remember that. You had a choice to be smart and do what I say from the very begging, but you chose to be stubborn and made things much harder for yourself. You are always doing that, Annalise, always make things more difficult for yourself, when would you finally learn that this won't help you in life? You could have spared yourself all of this, you could have just accepted the facts and spare yourself my visit and that disgusting bruise, but you were just so eager to oppose me, am I wrong?'' 

He didn't wait for her answer. 

''You really thought you would be able to oppose me, right, Annalise? You really believed you could just say ''no'' to me, didn't you? Oh, gods, I can only imagine how badly you must have wanted it to risk that much only to defy me for a few seconds.'' - he scorned her, ready to strike the final blow. ''Tell me, did it really worth it, did your few minutes of glory worth all these tears? I can't believe how pathetic you are.'' 

''It worthed every second." - she admitted - ''It always worth it to tell the truth right in your face. It always worth to refuse you, even if it is only for a second. That means I haven't given up, it means you haven't broken me.''

''Haven't I?'' - he asked her with a laugh. 

''You blackmailed me. You threatened my sister. That is not a fair victory.'' - she just said, her face now dry and still. He might have won, but she still wanted to retain her dignity, as much as she could.

''Life is not fair. Be thankful it is so because otherwise, you wouldn't have been here today...'' - he replied her evenly, now only boredom in his voice. 

''Do you know why I always win over you and why I will always win in the future? Because you are weak, Annalise, and weak people can never win. You could be stubborn, you could be brave, but it took only a mention of your sister to make you do what I want. She is your weakness and as long as you have such you will never have what is needed to defeat me. Remember that.''

Lord Bolton headed to the door, not wishing to continue this conversation any longer. He had taken his fun, now he had work to do. ''Now I have to go'' - he still told her, although it was obvious. ''I count we have already covered everything, so I will send someone to help you to prepare and I expect your presence in the dining hall after half an hour. Make sure you won't be late.'' 

''I asked you a question." - she insisted, slightly surprising him. He couldn't understand how could his daughter still have the strength to challenge him, like she hadn't already taken enough, but decided to take advantage of it. The fun could continue a little while longer...

''Which question? Can you please remind me, because I don't think I remember it." 

He remembered it perfectly - Annalise was sure of that like she had never been about anything else. He simply wanted her to repeat it again, just another humiliation, like the others weren't enough. She couldn't say she wasn't used to it.

''I asked you since when do you hate me that much." - she repeated without objections, only armistice left in her voice.

''Since the day your mother died because of you." - he confessed, not seeing any reason to hide it. She had to know it, to know her place and her sin, the feeling of guilt and loss had to haunt her day and night, the way it was haunting him. Because after all, it was all her fault.

''Is there any chance you to stop hating me in the future'' - she still asked, although she knew the answer. She had always known it, deep down, and yet a part of her was always refusing to believe it. She needed to hear it from him, to silence that deceitfully hopeful part once and forever. 

That part needed to die, its existence was just too painful, that never lasting childish hope that there would be a time when he would be proud of her had to be crushed, that faith that there was something she could do to make him love her had to die and it had to be killed in the way only Roose Bolton could do it. 

One categorical answer, one plain confirmation, no matter how painful it would be - that was all she was aking for, all she needed to move on. 

But of course, her father didn't give her what she needed as he had never had.

''How do you think?'' - he asked her after a moment of doubt, although it was not clear if it was a question or an answer. Or maybe both.

She didn't say anything, just looked at for a second, emptily. There was nothing more to be said between them.

Lord Bolton silently passed the rest of his way to the door and turned to his daughter, his hand already gripping the handle. ''And just don't hope you will provoke any compassion by saying that I am marrying you to a monster. You may be right, but I am sure you will be just in place with him. After all, you are used to living with monsters...'' 

He had no idea how right he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me so happy, so please if you have something in mind ( even critiques) don't hesitate to share it. Thank you so much for following the story, a lot of exciting events are about to come in the next chapters... Expect some really sweet Tywin moments in the next one...  
Spoiler! He won't be thrilled by the bruises on his future wife's hand at all...


	4. Family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, dear readers! Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos - it makes me so happy each time! What you are about to read is the first part of the chapter, which I decided to publish now in order not to make you wait long, or to read far too long chapters...  
There is a description of Tywin's thoughts and feelings about Annalise and the whole Bolton family, hope you will enjoy it:)  
And also, you may have already noticed that Tywin has blue eyes in this story - it is so because I watched the TV series before reading the books ( and I didn't know that Lannisters have green eyes and so on) and that's why I have always imagined him with blue eyes, as it is there. Hope it is not a problem:)  
Have a nice reading!!!

Tywin was bored. 

He was in Winterfell’s great hall from not more than an hour, but it seemed to him as he was there for ages, seated on the head of the table, lord Bolton on his right and an empty chair on his left, where his betrothed was supposed to sit. However, she was obviously not where she was supposed to be and that thought was annoying him even more than the constant attempts of lord Bolton to start a conversation, which he was trying politely to decline. Unfortunately, his patience suddenly turned out to be insufficient even for that simplest courtesy and so Tywin was already thinking of a more direct way to silence the highly unpleasant and irritating man next to him. 

But how to silence someone whose main purpose seemed to be to give him as much useless information as he could for the slightest possible amount of time at a speed that was a way too fast for the poor Tywin to comprehend? Lord Bolton was obviously nervous around him as it could be expected, but what amazed Tywin was his total incapability to hide it. Considering the tales about Leech lord’s iron composure, he had expected something slightly different from him, but it turned out for another time that this family was full of surprises.

Tywin had barely managed to stop his laugh when his host had presented him his new wife, lady Walda, who seemed to be by all accounts the mousiest woman he had ever met, no matter that her seize was talking about exactly the opposite. When the rumors that Walder Frey was offering his daughter’s weight in silver had first reached him, Tywin had only laughed, convinced that it was just another ridiculous rumor. However, after meeting the girl himself, he seriously started to doubt his initial conclusion. Because if this was true, something Tywin was now far more inclined to believe, lord Bolton was giving a new meaning to the phrase marriage of convenience. 

Tywin couldn’t help but wonder how broke you should actually be to take part in such a ridiculous deal, but the poor living conditions lady Annalise was forced to live in and the pathetic example of a feast he was now forced to attend turned him to the thought that maybe the situation was actually tragic. 

Or maybe the northern standards were just initially lower than those he was used to in King’s Landing and Casterly Rock, although he doubted it. He had never actually visited Winterfell before and so he didn’t have a base to compare, but one look of the high columns and the vast space of the hall was enough for him to imagine what kind of lavish feasts could be held there. And after all, Winterfell had been home of dozens of Wardens and even kings before that so Tywin had no doubt it had the capacity not lesser than any other castle in the south. 

But yet, the welcoming he received could be described only as disappointing. Maybe the reason for the great disappointment Tywin felt after entering the great hall was rooted in the too big expectations he had held, expectations mainly triggered by the great pride and excitement that were overtaking Roose Bolton every time he was mentioning his generously overpraised feast, which was actually the most of the time they had spoken. It was clear that the poor lord Bolton had put on a lot of effort into the whole thing, but still, the result was nothing compared to the feasts they had in the Red Keep.

For Tywin, a feast meant at least a hundred people, mostly nobles, seven coursed meals served I golden plates and dozens of servants to attend his every need in the fastest possible. It also meant live music or some kind of other entertainment, which sometimes turned out to be the only thing to distract him from the otherwise awfully tedious experience. That was what he was used to and that was what he expected with his arrival. That was also what he had hoped for because, to be honest, after all the exhausting and quite monotonous traveling such an event was exactly the kind of change he needed. And really after countless days and nights spend solely in riding and camping, he would have highly appreciated a delicious meal and a proper entertainment to erase the bitter memories of undercooked rabbits and hours of unspeakable boredom. 

However, no golden plates could be found in Winterfell and the number and the quality of the meals were far from those he had enjoyed during the last feast he had visited. Or even the last time he had actually eaten something that hadn’t been skinned and roasted in the camp only a few meters away from him. Winterfell’s food was blunt and tasteless and the cutlery was copper at least from what he was able to see under the thin layer of rust that had started to cover the most of it.

If it was only the food, he could have swollen it, but the music and the whole atmosphere just weren’t also right, there was some kind of dullness that seemed to have spread everywhere, like the air itself was soaked with it. He could hear it in the music and see it on the faces of the servants, even the lord Bolton’s and his wife’s. The sadness and melancholy were almost tangible like the time had stopped and a thick fog had covered Winterfell, not letting any sun breakthrough, no warmth to last, suffocating every feeling of happiness before it has the chance to arise. There was something creepy in that place, something terribly wrong and although Tywin would never admit it, he had a strong feeling that he had to leave as fast as he could and that was exactly what he intended to do. 

However, as he simply couldn’t leave only a few hours after he had arrived, the great lion of the Rock was forced to resist the glaring need to retire and stoically bare the rest of the feast, as it was expected from a man in his position. And just when he had come to comfort himself with the thought that at least the things couldn’t get any worse, his host had decided once again to engage his attention.

No matter what reasons he might had had to marry exactly lady Walda, lord Bolton seemed somehow ashamed of his wife and so he had gladly rushed to present his honorable guest another member of the family and this time not someone else, but his son, and by the time an only heir, Ramsay Bolton.

Tywin had never had high opinion of bastards because although he was freshly legitimized under his command, for him the young lord Bolton was still just a bastard - or in others words a shameful stain on his family’s otherwise quite troubling reputation, but there was something else in that man that made Tywin immediately to dislike him. He couldn’t identify whether it was in his rather irritating voice, or in the slightly madcap gleam in his light blue eyes, but after so many years of working with people, Tywin could flawlessly judge when there was something wrong in the man in front of him and meeting Ramsay had left him with precisely the same feeling. 

Or maybe the rumors he had heard about him had simply played their part, although Tywin was not inclined to believe in such rumors, taking in advance how many fantastic exaggerations he had heard about himself. However, he couldn’t deny that a slight doubt had crossed his mind a few times, especially after hearing Ramsay’s quite creepy laugh, but he tried to ignore these feelings, reminding himself that every family had its oddity, some families in a greater amount than others.

Yes, Bolton’s family was by all accounts an interesting sight, but without a doubt, the greatest surprise was lady Bolton, the woman he was about to marry. 

Tywin still couldn’t believe how different she was from what he had expected, however not entirely sure if it was in a bad way. Of course, at first, he had been greatly disappointed by her attitude towards their marriage and rather direct rejection, but after the initial indignation to her insolent behavior had faded, Tywin had come to the conclusion that maybe it was better that way.

Don’t understand me incorrectly, of course, he would have gladly preferred her to be more willing to accept their betrothal and far less stubborn and determined to cancel it, but after he drew the line, Tywin realized that in fact, he was receiving even more than he had hoped for.

During the two months between asking her hand from lord Bolton and visiting Winterfell, Tywin had always imagined lady Bolton as a shy, mousey and a rather meek maiden whose voice would be barely heard, but his betrothed had turned out to be probably one of the boldest and most outspoken women he had ever met. He had expected her to be weak and fragile, a wife he could easily command, but she had proved herself as impressively composed and willful, a woman with an iron will, matching his own. He had expected to find a naïve girl, too afraid to look him in the eyes, but was receiving a cunning and capable woman, whose fiery gaze was everything, but scared.

She knew what she wanted and was ready to cross all boundaries to get it that was something she had made perfectly clear and which after all had impressed him far more than anger him. There was something in her, some kind of fierce determination that had won his interest, some impressive consistency and persistence in her approach that he found astonishing, the carefully deliberate way she had approached him from the very beginning of their conversation just took him aback… 

She had planned it all – he had later realized – every word she had said had been carefully chosen, no matter how spontaneous it had appeared, every move she had made had been considered in advance and that was something he gave her all the credit for. She had had a plan and was strictly following it almost to the very end, a pretty good strategy that would have probably worked on someone else. Some weaker man’s pride would have probably been too hurt by her insults or maybe some lesser man would have taken her wildness as a challenge far too big for him to handle.

But for lady Bolton’s greatest regret he was not someone else, but Tywin Lannister and he wouldn’t have been in his position if he had left some willful girl’s basic manipulations to stop him from taking what was his. And in his head, she was already his and the legacy she was going to provide him was something he was ready to fight for. Because no matter if he liked it or no, she was the key to his house’s bright future and there was no way back. 

And so he was stoically waiting for his key to appear, however not as patiently as he wished he could. Because the bare truth was, no matter how hard he was trying to deny it, that he wanted her presence for reasons different from those he wished to be the only. He wanted her to come not only because her absence was an insult to his name or because she was going to provide him an opportunity to escape from her father’s unasked attention. No, if only it was just that, he would have probably been able to wait a little while longer, his patience perfectly trained due to the long years of attending endless boring feasts and countless hours spent in talking with people, whose unpleasant faces he had absolutely no desire to see in the first place. 

If it was only that, he would have been perfectly capable to keep his regal composure for hours ahead, just to sit in his honored place, with that always half smug half bored look of his face that was perfectly hiding his actual state, although most of the time he felt exactly how he looked like – deadly bored, but also pleased at the same, the feeling of supremacy never completely leaving him. 

He couldn’t say he didn’t like the attention and the restless attempts of everyone to please him, but he was tired as well, tired from beggars and fakers, who’s on first sight great hospitality was hiding nothing more than hidden motives, whether just to climb higher in the social ladder due to personally knowing the Hand, or to seek support and protection.

Yes, the whole Westeros hated the Lannister’s root and stem, nobles and commoners were cursing Tywin’s name and praying for his house’s extinction, but in the end, they would all come to him, never daring to say anything in his face. The braver would always come to ask for a favor at some point, but not before the required amount of courtesies and pleasantries, which simply could not be missed, always followed by the not less forced smiles and exaggerated praise. However, while the bigger houses had the courage to ask for favors, the smaller could only restlessly fuss around him with the same needless panic, that only managed to tire the otherwise permanently tensed Tywin even more. 

He could feel the weight of all the eyes knocked at him and to hear the sighs and the bathed breaths that always followed his arrival, as well as the weak whispers in the silence that was falling every time he opened his mouth to speak. He could see the panic in the other’s eyes whenever he turned to someone with an order, or even the most innocent question, to hear the rapid breathing and the racing hearts of nobles and servants, all the same, all feeling intimidated by his presence and that was exactly how they were supposed to feel.

The truth was that Tywin somehow enjoyed all of that because exactly this mass panic was the actual display of his power, the ultimate proof of how much he had achieved. No one dared to challenge house Lannister, no one dared to oppose him. He was the lion of the Rock, the Warden of the West and the Hand of the king, and there was no power equal to his. The whole Westeros was shivering in fear and that was how it must be. 

His father had turned their house into a laughing stock, but he had managed to bring it back to greatness, and according to Tywin that was an achievement completely worthy of all the praise it was receiving. He liked it when they were performing songs about his great victories, he liked it when no one dared to meet his gaze when his orders were followed with no objections, no one daring to defy him.

His father had been weak, but he was strong and whoever dared to stand on his way was going to hear him roar and everyone knew that everyone feared that. He had managed to place his grandson on the throne, every actual decision was taken by him and him alone, and that was by the time his greatest achievement. His house’s positions were better than any other Lannister man had ever managed to better them and now all he had to do was to ensure his legacy. He had achieved more than he had ever dreamed of and now all he had to do was to provide an heir to succeed it all, someone worthy to continue what he had started. 

And in order to do that, he needed a wife.

Tywin had thought this to be the easiest part but had turned out wrong, as it was recently happening. The truth was that he had taken the decision of getting married a little bit in a rush and although he had spent days in thinking whether this was the right thing to do, he still hadn’t considered everything. His only thought had been to wed bed and put a child in the woman he had chosen, however not thinking enough about what was going to happen after that. Giving birth to a child and raising it were two completely different things and while every fertile woman was good for the first, not everyone could handle the challenge of mothering his son, who one day was going to inherit both the Rock and the West, a task itself not less challenging. 

And of course, there was the matter that Tywin was already of age, something that was probably going to deny him the opportunity to raise and guide that so precious heir of his, although that was his greatest wish. His son needed a strong and devoted mother, capable to run the household or even the Rock until he comes of age if it was necessary. The wrong woman could also spoil the child or even to turn it against him, something Tywin couldn’t let happen. And so slowly, but surely, he was starting to realize that what he needed was not just a wife to bear him children, but also a partner, an ally to help him ensure his legacy, a woman worthy to stand by his side.

And the more Tywin was thinking into that direction, the more he was realizing how lucky he was that Annalise Bolton was so different from what he had expected, so different from every other woman he had met. 

Lords and kings were shivering in front of him, there was no one in the kingdoms who didn’t know his name or what he was capable of, his brutality immortalized in a song, and yet his future wife seemed not to care at all. From the very beginning of their acquaintanceship until the very last moment, Annalise Bolton had treated him as nothing more than an equal, feeling surprisingly calm in his company. Everything in her behavior from the zero efforts to make him like her to the almost familiar, open way she was talking with him, was only strengthening Tywin’s suspicion that his future wife would turn out to be the only person who didn’t feel intimidated by him in any way. 

And that was taking him aback like nothing else ever had. 

While in the others’ eyes there was panic, in hers was either ice or fire, indifference or anger. While the whole kingdom was shivering, she was laughing, all others were killing themselves to please him, but she was rejecting him like he was unworthy for her hand and even attention. 

How was it possible? Was she crazy? Or just really, really stupid? These seemed to Tywin as the only possible reasons, but deep down he knew it was neither of them. She was neither crazy, nor stupid, but just different and that was what was making her valuable. Because while everyone else was lying to him, she was telling the truth and while fake smiles were following him wherever he went, his betrothed was real and that was making her unique. 

He had the whole Westeros to lick his boots, but for the first time in many years, he had met someone who didn’t care to tell him the truth. Because although she was composed cunning and manipulative, Annalise Bolton had been nothing, but brutally honest and somehow Tywin came up to appreciate it. She had potential, many of the qualities his wife had to possess and so Tywin somehow came to convince himself to swallow her flaws and try to win her by his side. It was not going to be easy, he knew that, but was full of determination to make her accept their marriage, even if his pride had to step back for the sake of it. 

He would try to be nice with her, he promised to himself, although it was not very much like him. He needed her to be his ally, not enemy, and so if tolerating a part of her wayward displays was the price, he was ready to pay it all. He could try to make her see all the benefits she would get, to tell her more about the luxurious life he could provide her in King’s Landing and how better she would live with him, compared to the life she was leading in Winterfell. He had to convince her to come with him willingly, that was the best he could do and with every minute Tywin was getting more and more confident that he would succeed.

And there was this small, tiny detail that in fact, he wanted to win her because he simply couldn’t put up with the thought of her rejection neither to understand it. Tywin had never missed women’s attention, even now despite his age noble ladies were still competing for his favor, some of them getting far too bold, even pathetic in their efforts to please him. Whenever he went for a visit, fathers were practically offering him their daughters, low necklines and seductive smiles seemed to follow him everywhere, sometimes growing into open flirts and not at all decent proposals, which he couldn’t say he hadn’t sometimes accepted, however never with the result the poor women were hoping for.

No one had managed to keep his interest, no one had deserved his respect. They were just a pleasant way for him to spend his free time, just conquests to boost his pride, he had never had serious intentions to any of them and they knew that; they knew it and still were ready to let him use them, flattered by the thought that they had been chosen by a man like him, even just for one night. And of course, a part of him enjoyed the way the ladies were always flocking around him, preferring him over all other men, another proof of how much better he was than everyone else.

Yes, he felt like that until he met Annalise Bolton.

They all wanted him, but he had chosen her, despite all the obstacles around her father’s betrayal and the horrible rumors, despite the fact that her house was one of the least respected in Westeros… He had honored her with the opportunity to be his wife, offering her a title and influence she could otherwise never dream of and on the top of that had made all the way from King’s Landing to take her personally and still she was rejecting him with a laugh, like the whole idea of their marriage was ridiculous and she would gladly stay in Winterfell instead, back in her small, dark room with the family he already couldn’t stand. What did she want that he couldn’t give her that she was throwing her golden opportunity away so eagerly, was he not good enough for her? 

Or maybe she was just better than all other women he had been with after Joanna?

Winning her was going to be a challenge and the truth was Tywin hadn’t been properly challenged for a while… Fine, he hadn’t been challenged at all from a really long time and although he liked to idea of having every woman he wanted straight away, a part of him missed the thrill of chasing a woman that was hard to get, he missed the sweet process of slowly conquering the woman’s heart and the inexplicable feeling when you finally manage to make her yours, the same he had felt after marrying Joanna. Tywin didn’t know if it wasn’t just a desperate yearning for his youth, but he wanted to feel like this again, to prove himself that he still could win every woman no matter how hard she was, that his money and titles were not the only reason he was so desired by the ladies… 

Yes, he knew it was stupid, but the man’s pride was something sacred and once it was hurt like that it had to be restored, there was no other way. He was Tywin Lannister and if he wanted Annalise Bolton she was going to be his, and if he wanted her infatuated with him she was going to be and if he wanted her absolutely and irreparably smitten with him it was going to happen just so. 

Yes, the boredom definitely had strange effects on him, still sitting in that damn table, pondering on whether to take another sip of the cheap wine that was tempting him from a while and just to keep waiting, or to send someone to check what was happening with lady Bolton and why she was still missing? Tywin couldn’t identify how much time had passed since he had first entered the hall, but the food had been served and almost eaten, the noise of the bad music in the background was tiring him from at least an hour and lord Bolton, who hadn’t left his side even for once, was making the situation even worse. Tywin started to regret asking him about Annalise’s absence because, except everything else, he had to endure the incessant noise of lord Bolton’s apologies and assurances that his daughter was going to come after just a second.

Well, many seconds passed without the promised result and Tywin started to doubt that she would appear. And what was troubling him even more, was the realization that maybe this was something usual for her. Annalise had told him she would come, but maybe afterward she had decided not to as a sign of protest. 

Or maybe she wanted to revenge her poor father, by ruining the engagement feast he had organized, something Tywin hoped wasn’t her usual way of action. He needed a wife who knows how to behave not someone who engages herself in juvenile attempts to make her father feel uncomfortable, although he could understand her on that matter – arranging her betrothal without her knowledge and not informing her until the very end was by all accounts unfair of lord Bolton and his daughter had right to seek some sort of revenge, however not in such an immature way.

He didn’t know why she was still not there, but one thing was for sure – he wanted her on that chair immediately and every second was procrastination was painfully unbearable for him. He hadn’t been that impatient for something in years, but the desire to see her again was stronger than his desire to pretend to be unperturbed by her absence and so Tywin was already that close to ask someone to bring her to the feast, even to drag her if it was needed. 

And just when he was ready to give the order to one of his guards, she entered.

Her so long waited presence was immediately noticed by everyone in the room, dozens of eyes knocked at her at once, following her every movement with persistence beyond the usual. Suddenly all found themselves looking at her, their eyes greedily drinking her image, for a moment forgetting about both decency and manners, just starring at her in admiration and even undisguised lust. There were mainly men in the room, Bolton and Lannister guards, servants and musicians and so their reaction was quite understandable. Because although Tywin had doubted Roose Bolton’s still unmarried daughter would be a beauty, Annalise was stunning.

And so all men were looking at her, forgetting about their duties, a momentous silence falling in the room as noisy it had been just moments ago. And the strangest part was that Tywin was part of that silence as well, his reaction not much different than those of the others, his eyes unable to move away from her, admiration outplacing his annoyance, his thoughts pushed aside, somewhere in the back of his mind. 

She looked like a vision, her long, thick hair falling down freely, a fall of dark locks framing her face, only a few strands braided and tied up backward, a simple hairstyle, but it was creating exactly that feeling of fragility that made all men wished to run their fingers through her hair, to feel its silky smoothness and to breath in its aroma, even if this was going to be the last breath they would ever take.

They wished they could touch her porcelain skin, caressed her rosy cheeks and kiss her full red lips even if that would be the last thing they would ever do. And Tywin again was not an exception, probably the only one who had an actual chance to do all of that, all others envying him for a moment, ready for everything to be in his place. How much they wished this beautiful young woman to be theirs, how much they wished she to head in their direction, to sit next to them so they could feel her presence even from afar.

Ruby earrings flashed softly on her ears, matching a beautiful necklace from the same kind, red stone in golden shackle, gilded chain around her neck, falling down almost to not at all modest square neckline of her crimson gown, the wide skirts rustling quietly while she was walking, golden embroideries covering the borders and the long sleeves, the rich fabric outlining her body, accenting on her thin waist and flattering her gracile figure. 

Yes, Tywin’s wish to see her dressed in a lavish red gown and golden jewelry had come true sooner than he had expected and now all he could do was to stare at her bluntly as she was walking towards him with grace worthy of a queen. It was his betrothed that they were all looking at, he realized, he was the only one that was going to kiss and touch her, they all could dream about her, but she was his and his alone. And that thought was pleasing him more than he had expected, foretasting the taste of her lips, wondering what would be the feeling of caressing her face, of hear her moaning his name… 

Annalise knew that they were all looking at her, she could feel the hungry gazes of the men in the room, taking off her clothing layer by layer, their faces frozen in smug grimaces, smirks never leaving their lips, eyes full of lust. She couldn’t say she hadn’t expected it, but yet she could never get used to the effect she had on men, never managing to feel flattered by the attention she was receiving, only disgusted. It was her body they were all looking at, the gracious figure she had never asked for, the beautiful face she hated, the one she had stolen, or at least that was what her father was always saying. 

None of these men knew her, none of them wanted her, the real her, it was only the thin waist and the long legs they were after, the pretty face and the nice hair was what they were captivated from, all merits she had just been gifted with by chance. They all wanted to use her, she thought, to get their pleasure and throw her away when she was no longer good for that purpose, like an object they could replace, beautiful but not meant to last long, not valuable enough to be irreplaceable. 

And so she kept walking, slowly but confidently with her head up, her eyes lingering around the room, passing from table to table until they finally found the one she was looking for, her family waiting for her impatiently. However, she wasn’t rushing for anywhere, just keeping her slow pace, observing their faces one by one, trying to read their thoughts, to predict their intentions. 

First, she stopped on her father, his short stout body dressed in an expensive dark blue doublet with the flayed man emblazoned on his chest, his eyes knocked in her all the same, however, mastered anger in them instead of lust. He was angry she was late, but Annalise didn’t care, he had achieved what he wanted and had no right to complain as she was there, dressed the way he wanted, ready to act the way he had asked her. He must be pleased – she thought, not allowing herself to bother further over his dissatisfaction.

Then her eyes squinted on the fat woman next to him – her new stepmother lady Walda who was, in fact, younger than her, just a twenty – year old Frey girl, scared from her own shadow. Annalise couldn’t help, but notice how much she was sweating under her blue woolen dress, no silk and cotton provided for her. She looked so blunt, so meek and weak-willed as someone could possibly be, seldom saying a word and never raising her voice, always wearing her soft smile and that happy gleam in her small round eyes, still finding happiness in the small things, a skill Annalise doubted she would keep for much longer. 

Then for her greatest regret, she noticed that her brother was also there, seated next to their lady Walda, his cold blue eyes looking at her mockingly, the smile on his face so wide that it was almost like he was laughing at her, rejoicing over her downfall. She was going to leave and he was about to stay, finally getting rid of her, free to do whatever he wanted without anyone else left to stop him. Annalise couldn’t bear to look at him, so her eyes slowly moved away, stopping on the man seated on the head of the table, next to her father. 

Tywin.

When she first looked at him there was that moment when their eyes met, they both looking away in the second they realized the other was watching, both embarrassed for some reason. They both tried to hide their embarrassment, but yet both aware that they had been caught; making a silent agreement that nothing of this had ever happened. 

Well, Annalise couldn’t guess what could possibly make him feel that uncomfortable, but the thought that he had caught her staring at him was enough embarrassing for her to blush red, as calm and restrained she had been. Why was she even watching at him – he was an old man, a man whose whole smug face she disliked and whose smirk she had absolutely no desire to see. She knew who he was, she had seen him twice before, but yet she found herself staring at him as they had never met, and what was more – she found herself liking what she saw, a thought that made her feel slightly disgusted and even scared her.

However, no matter how badly she wanted to deny it, Annalise was forced to admit that Tywin Lannister looked in fact quite handsome in his rich velvet doublet with the roaring lion embroidered on his chest and the Hand’s golden pin flickering above his heart. And so what she was forced to admit next was that his stylish clothing was not the only reason she found him handsome, but maybe he was just naturally good looking, with his prolonged stern face and piercing blue eyes, which under specific circumstances could be even considered as beautiful. 

Or maybe there was something in common with the fact that despite his age he was still tall and fit and everything in him from the always confident expression of his face to the almost regal posture he was taking was radiating strength and power, making him look unbeatable like there was nothing he couldn’t do, no force strong enough to crush him. 

And what Annalise would never, absolutely never admit, no matter how forced she was, was that for a moment, for one tiny, little, insignificant moment she imagined how nice would it be to have someone like him to protect her, someone strong enough to save her from her father and bring her far away, to a place where no one was ever going to hurt her again. 

Yes, it was so nice for her to believe that this was possible, but then the moment was over and reality overtook her with full strength, reminding her that that man was actually there to take her away from her father, however not with the intention to protect but to use her, the same way all other men in the room wanted to. Maybe he was going to do it under the pretext that he wanted children, but he was going to use her in the same disgusting way all other men wished to, not asking her permission nor caring about her, just using her for his own pleasure, a measure to satisfy his desires, a womb to bear him heirs. 

Did she really cost that little, just a pretty face and young fertile body, a two-legged womb, valued only for her ability to conceive? Everything in her wanted to scream that this was wrong, that she was more than that, but deep down she knew there was no one to hear, that was just the society they were living it. Women were stock, lawless slaves viewed like cattle, they had a price defined solely on their appearance and ability to give birth, their fathers and brothers selling them all the same. They were the traders and the husbands were the buyers, that was how the world worked and nothing could change it, at least not on time to save her. 

And so she was walking, the time passing slowly, the seconds like ages, step by step getting closer to her table and the family that had already sold her. She was walking, dressed in her lavish gown, more beautiful than ever, ready to be handed over to her buyer, a man she didn’t doubt had paid much for the right to own her.

When she finally reached the table, Annalise was glad to notice that in fact her sister was also there, completely hidden by the high back of her chair. Her face lit up by the sight of her favorite sister, who seamed almost pretty in her nice pink dress and with her hair down. Their father was right that she was never going to be a great beauty, but Annalise still loved the chubby cheeks and the gleam in her sister's dark eyes, the only trait they shared. The poor girl was otherwise a spitting image of their father, short and stout just like him, her face just as pale and stern like his. She was not beautiful, but unlike lord Bolton, this couldn't make Annalise love her any less.

However, the girl didn’t seem to note her presence, just sitting in her chair quietly, as unnoticeably as possible as their father had probably instructed her.

''Lizzie, I am so glad to see you here, you look really pretty in that dress.'' – Annalise tried to attract her sister’s attention, but she didn’t react to her words at all, her face strangely pale and somehow haggard, her eyes knocked down, absently, like her mind wasn't there, like she wanted to be everywhere but where she was. 

There was something wrong with her - Annalise was sure of that, as her sister had been waiting for this feast for months, always nagging about the new pink dress she was going to wear and desserts that were going to be served and which she intended to eat until burst. She had been so enthusiastic about the whole thing, so eager to attend the feast, that Annalise couldn't find any explanation of her apathy. 

Perhaps their father had scolded her for something, or maybe Ramsay had told her something nasty, as he was always doing and that was the reason behind her bad mood. Or maybe she had just been instructed not to attract any attention to herself as Annalise herself had been instructed so many times as a child, their father's despite knowing no boundaries. A vast wave of indignation overwhelmed her, but she ordered herself not to think of it right now. Whatever it was, she was going to find out only after the feast, so she just had to stay calm and arm herself with patience.

Maybe she would have still managed to discreetly wring some sort of information from her sister if her father hadn't denied her the opportunity, not able to wait any longer. 

''Why are you so late?'' – he asked her sternly, his arms demonstratively crossed on his chest, a frown on his face.

''Am I late?'' – she pretended to be surprised, still concentrated on Lizzie. 

''Yes, you are late with an hour.'' – he told her, demanding an explanation.

''Well, it seems I have lost track of time, that’s all.'' – she explained innocently, looking at him with her big brown eyes, seeming not at all as sorry as she was supposed to be.

''And what were you doing all this time?'' – he asked again, this time somehow more sternly than the previous one, already losing his patience.

''Beauty takes time.'' – was the only answer he received, if it could be considered as one. The truth was that she had tried to spare herself as much of the feast as possible, but her father didn’t have to know that.

''Well, in that case, I think it has all worth it, you look absolutely stunning. It is such luck that red suits you so well…'' - her brother noted, his comment in fact everything, but a compliment.

''Thank you, Ramsay, it was very nice of you to say that. You are also very handsome in that blue doublet, it is such luck you are finally allowed to wear the Bolton’s colors…'' 

Her brother’s smile turned to a frown. Yeah, she could play that game as well…

''Annalise, my dear, come and sit with us, you must be hungry.'' – lord Bolton almost chocked with the words but still threw into the role of a good father, ready to do anything to make a good impression.

''Of course, father.'' – Annalise said and sat next to her sister, suddenly calmer about the whole thing. She could handle it, for Lizzie’s sake. Her sister didn't deserve to witness ugly scenes between her and their father, so Annalise promised to herself not to overstep the line this time. 

However, it seemed like her father had decided to make it harder for her.

''You are supposed to sit over there, next to your future husband.'' – he told her in a calm, but categorical tone displeased that his daughter was doing everything wrong.

''Well, I am sure my future husband won’t mind if I sit next to my sister, right lord Tywin?'' – Annalise turned to him for the first time since she had come, sure she would receive the answer she needed. She knew he was too proud to admit, even if he minded it, so practically she was leaving him no choice.

''There is no need for you to worry, lord Bolton, of course, she can sit wherever she wants.'' – he assured his host, trying to appear as indifferent as possible. Of course, Tywin was a little bit disappointed that she intentionally sat as far away from him as possible, but couldn't say he was surprised. He knew he still had a long way to go with her, and so he tried to act like everything was fine.

However, lord Bolton didn’t seem enough convinced. 

''Don’t you think it is rude of you to avoid our guest’s company like that, especially in condition that we all had to wait for you for so long?'' 

''No, father, I don’t find it rude in any way – our dearest guest would be able to enjoy my company, all the same, we are still sitting on the same table after all.'' – she replied with an obviously fake smile, enjoying the chance to see her father that worried. ''I am sure lord Lannister has spent a wonderful time in your company, as well as all of you. Let us not bother ourselves with such trivial things as who has been late, we are here to celebrate after all, aren’t we?''

''Of course, I am so glad you have finally come to accept this is a joyous event, but don’t you think you should still owe your future husband an apology for your behavior from before?'' - lord Bolton didn't give up, determined everything to go as he had planned, his daughter's wayward displays just an annoying obstacle that had to be removed before escalating into greater disobedience.

''I don’t think there is something I should apologize for, I am sure that lord Lannister is not at all insulted by my attitude from before.'' – Annalise once again looked at Tywin, sure that he would never show how insulted he actually was, especially in front of everyone.

''She is right, lord Bolton, I am not insulted in any way.'' – Tywin replied straight away, once again left with no choice. ''She was just in shock from the news, that’s understandable. May I ask why she was not informed about our betrothal?'' - he asked him, hoping this would lead the conversation into a topic he was more interested in.

That caught lord Bolton unprepared, no proper answer coming to his mind.

''I… I just didn’t want her to worry about that, as I know how emotional my daughter could be…'' - he finally said, a sudden fear crossing his face. ''Lord Lannister, as you have probably realized, my Annalise has this habit to act impulsively, especially under the influence of strong emotions, most of the time taking not so good decisions as happened today for example.'' - he squinted at Annalise, hoping his warning glare would be enough for her to get the hint and went on. ''I just wanted to avoid situations like this as much as I can for her sake. I can assure you that there is no other reason for me to hide it from her and that the whole family is very honored by this marriage. Joining our two great houses is such a marvelous event that will surely change the history…''

''Yes, definitely it will be remembered.'' – Tywin agreed, however not entirely sure if this was a good thing. However, before he had the chance to add something else, the conversation quickly went in another direction. 

''Father, it is so thoughtful of you to think about all of that, you know me so well…'' - Annalise said sweetly, her smile faker than ever. If her father was going to play like that, she could do it as well.

''But of course, you are my daughter after all.'' – he replied not less feigningly, his silky voice perfect for that purpose. ''I hope you are not angry with me for keeping the good news in secret for so long, I wanted to be a surprise.'' 

''Oh, no, I don’t keep any bad feelings for you in my heart, father, I am sure you have done for my sake alone.'' – she assured him in the most priggish way she could, barely stopping herself from bursting into a laugh. The way her father was faking concern about her was just far too ridiculous.

''Exactly, I am glad you understand it right. And it is so good that you finally came so you can enjoy at least the rest of the feast...'' – he continued the farce, pleased that she was playing her role, even if it was on the edge of sarcasm. ''But let us leave the talking for later, you must be hungry…'' 

''I am touched from your concern, really, but I am afraid I am not hungry, perhaps I will eat something light later…'' - she said just to oppose him, curious about how far he was ready to get with the whole theater.

''Nonsense, of course, you are – you haven’t eaten anything the whole day.'' - he surprised her with a brilliant performance, genuine enough to convince everyone that he actually knew when she wasn't eating and even that he cared about all of that, which couldn't be farther from the truth.

However, he had right in that matter as indeed she was starving, but the whole conversation with him was making her feel sick and Annalise doubted she would be able to keep something in her stomach.

''No, really, I am fine, don’t waste your time on me, I am sure you and lord Lannister have plenty of things to discuss…'' - she tried to direct her father's attention to something else, but he had no intention to let her go so easily. 

''Don’t be ridiculous, what can be possibly more important than my daughter. And after all the feast is for your engagement, if I don’t pay you attention now, when? I think the thought that you are finally leaving the nest is making me quite sentimental, forgive for that…'' - he overplayed it a little bit, a way too lost in acting, the whole ''loving father'' role too distant from everything he knew. 

''I am sure you will all miss me horribly, isn’t it so, Ramsay?'' – she invited her brother to join the game, hoping to take a break from her father at least for a while. Ramsay had always been easier to handle.

''Of course, you are my favorite sister.'' – he replied boringly, the whole conversation getting a little bit too stagy for his taste. He wanted more drama. 

And it seemed like his father had the same wish, his next remark hitting right in the target. 

''Annalise, please eat something, I am concerned about your health. You have to eat more, you are too thin.''

''Well, I am satisfied with my figure right now, but perhaps out tastes differ on that matter.'' – she said back and shove her first fork of chicken, her appetite suddenly boosted by the way her father's jaw dropped.

Unfortunately, he quickly recovered and stroke back. 

''You have to gain some weight to be able to carry a baby. Thin women are rarely fertile ''

''Lady Walda must be really fertile then…'' - Annalise noted with a sneer. The look of her father’s face was priceless. 

''Can we expect the good news soon?'' – she turned to lady Walda, whose face was already red from embarrassment, her eyes knocked in the ground shamefully. 

''Not yet, my lady, but I am praying to the Mother to bless me with a child every day and I crave to give your lord father a son with all my heart…'' - she replied quietly, too afraid to meet Annalise’s gaze, cold sweat running down her plump red face. Her wedding had been held more than five months ago and the fact that she still hadn’t conceived deeply troubled the poor lady Walda, who desperately wanted to please her cold, distant husband, who never seemed to be satisfied with her, no matter how hard she was trying to be a good wife to him.

''I am sure the gods will bless you very soon, you will be an amazing mother.'' – Annalise offered her a soft smile, hoping her words would give her at least some comfort. She felt a sudden pang of guilt for bringing her poor stepmother into the whole picture, as she had never meant to hurt her, but her father had crossed the line and she just had to fight back. 

And she seemed to have succeeded, as his father seemed more abashed than ever. His daughter's words had hit a sensitive spot, his wife's incapability to conceive just another reason for him to worry about, not even mentioning the embarrassment he felt every time he had to present her to the other lords. He squinted at her for a second, disgusted by the fat round face and the loose strands of greasy hair that were sticking to her head, the sight of all her pallid flesh and the strong scent of sweat once again ruining appetite. 

Except for her appearance, his wife had never given him any other reason to complain, as she was quiet and obedient to him, always smiling and never complaining, but that was not something a man like him valued and so lord Bolton was still cursing the day he bit her father's bait, blinded by the promise of the silver he was going to get, not thinking enough that money never lasted long in his hands, but marriage was for life or in his case at least until lady Walda's sudden and tragic death tears them apart.

The best option was to die birthing his son, but considering how fertile and tough the Frey women were, lord Bolton doubted he would have that luck. It was going to be such an irony if exactly this wife of him survived her first birth, while the previous two had died, leaving him with nothing more than two useless daughters and the need to find another wife to give him the son they had failed to. Yes, it was going to be a true blessing if the gods decided to take her away, but of course, if his lady wife had troubles dying, he could always help her, she just had to give him a healthy son and there was going to be no further reason for her to live, or at least he couldn't find one.

''Ramsay, wouldn't it be amazing if we have a baby brother soon? '' - Annalise couldn't miss the chance to tease her brother, at least one benefit from that horrible family dinner.

''Yes, it will be.'' - he replied dryly, the topic too painful for him to spat back.

''I am sure you will be a great big brother, just think about all the things you can teach the little fellow. You can teach him how to ride and shoot and fight with swords and when he grows older you would be able to do all the manly stuff together. '' - she continued with fake enthusiasm, eager to make him snap. 

''Yes, indeed I will be very happy to have a brother, although I find it somehow pitty you wouldn't be able to share my joy, as you are going to be in King's Landing by the time. But don't worry, I will make sure our baby brother won't feel your absence, as well as Lizzie...'' - he tried to even up on her, indeed a great mistake. 

''Oh, I am sure our brother won't miss anything, as father would probably watch over him like a hawk. After all, you know how devoted father he is, I can only imagine how careful he would be with his only heir.'' - she grinned at him, the last two words still hanging in the air, suffocating him.

''Ramsay is my heir.'' - their father corrected her, placing his hand on Ramsay's shoulder just on time to prevent another outburst. The truth was that he was never going to let Ramsay succeed him, especially if he had another son, but for now, his bastard didn't have to know that.

''Thank you, father.'' - Ramsay's eyes gleamed happily, his smile wider than ever. 

''Annalise, I am glad you are waiting forward to have another sibling, but maybe you will have children of your own even before that.'' - lord Bolton directed the conversation into a safer topic, seeing an opportunity both to please his guest and give it back to his daughter.

Her smile faded. She didn't know what to say in return, the thought of having Tywin Lannister's children suddenly crept in her mind, too shocking for her to come up with a witty reply. ''I... I....'' - she struggled to say something but failed, her face flushed red.

''Oh, you shouldn't be embarrassed to discuss such topics with us, after all, we are all so eager to welcome new additions to the family...'' - her brother took up what their father had started, his voice grating upon her, the word ''family'' like a cruel joke.

''My child won't be a part of this family.'' - she muttered a bit too coldly, for a moment forgetting about the role she had to play. It was too much, this whole farce was already too unbearable for her and she couldn't pretend anymore, not about something like this.

''Óf course your son will be a Lannister, but still, he will have northern blood in his veins and I hope you will bring him to visit his grandfather from time to time when he grows older.'' - lord Bolton covered up her mistake, relieved that she had stopped there.

''He?'' - Annalise repeated, his voice significantly higher than usual, betraying her actual frustration. ''What if I give birth only to girls, will we throw them away?''

''No, of course, no, I will be happy to have granddaughters as well, girls are always needed to secure the ties with other houses. We can even marry one north, how do you think, lord Lannister? Wouldn't it be great if we marry one of your daughters to one of Ramsay's sons, this will strengthen the ties between the families even more.'' - he turned to his guest, completely excluding Annalise of the discussion, as she had no word in that matter.

''No, it won't be great, it will be incest. My and Ramsay's children will be first cousins, marrying them is not a good idea at all.'' - Annalise rushed to say before Tywin had the chance to reply, afraid that he could agree on something like that. 

''Nonsense, Targaryens were marrying brothers and sister for decades, I don't see anything bad in a marriage between cousins.'' - her father disagreed, fearing his daughter would ruin his plans.

''And half of them were mad.'' - Tywin reminded him stiffly, his deep voice startled all of them, but mainly lord Bolton, as his cold blue eyes were knocked right in him. ''Lady Annalise is right, the maesters say marrying first cousins hides a lot of risks, the children could be born deformed or mad, I would better not risk having sick grandchildren.'' 

''You are surely right, lord Lannister, I didn't know that. Perhaps the maesters south are more competent on the matter than these here.'' - lord Bolton agreed bashfully and went silent, too afraid to insist further on that matter. Even he didn't dare to object Tywin Lannister's decisions, especially after the boredom in his eyes had been replaced by a silent rage. A Lannister married to an offspring of a Bolton's bastard - that was merely ridiculous and surprisingly bold for a man like Roose Bolton and Tywin decided it was time for him to interfere.

He had stayed out of the conversation for far too long, his attention focussed entirely on his betrothed and the way she was interacting with her family. He couldn't say he was surprised to find out that she was not exactly in good relations with any of them, as he had felt the tension between her and lord Bolton during their first meeting and as far from Ramsay - he doubted someone could actually like that boy, especially after seeing how far he was ready to go only to win his father's approval. It had been interesting for him to observe such a family dinner, although it reminded him of his own dinners with his children. 

However, now it was not Tyrion, but his betrothed that was taking all the blows and he felt somehow guilty for letting her be treated like that, although no one had insulted her openly for him to interfere, no conflict had actually taken place, only nasty hints and mocking smiles had been exchanged, just like it was happening when his children were younger and they were all living together in the Rock. And again just like Tyrion, Annalise didn't yield before their countless attacks but returned blow to blow with ease, for now proving herself the better player. 

And for some reason, Tywin was pleased with that, as he was firmly on her side - her father and brother had carried it too far with their fake concern and veiled hints that only purpose was mock and hurt her. They were two to one, but she was still winning, hitting their weak spots, again and again, answering their provocations with iron composure, keeping her emotions at bay masterfully, as it could be expected from the woman standing by his side. 

She knew how to control herself to perfection, her words always deliberate and the intonation flat, fake smiles, and smirks taking turns on her face, her gestures measured and her expression not betraying anything like a mask, like she was armored against all eyes that wanted to see through. Observing her in action was a pleasure for Tywin and he was impressed, his future wife turning to be shrewd and tough, outmatching her father and brother in every aspect. She seemed to always know what to say and so he enjoyed the way she was roasting them all, secretly supporting her, hardly stopping himself from laughing out loud on times, especially when she brought lady Walda into the whole thing. 

He already imagined her in the Red Keep, she was just made for the life in court. He wouldn't have to guide her on every step, as she already knew how to play the game, and she played it well. She was not an innocent girl as he had expected, but a strong woman, a woman that didn't need him to defend her, as she was doing it well enough by herself. She could be excellent in the role of lady Lannister if she wanted to and he was confident he was going to make her want it very soon. 

And so this kind of thoughts were going round and round in the daydreaming Tywin's head until Annalise's composure cracked for the first time. She had been so composed and then just for a moment her mask shattered to pieces, revealing the fear beneath. She had stayed calm the whole time, despite all the provocations, but it took only a mention of their potential children to get her out of her skin. Tywin couldn't identify which aspect bothered her that much but already had his suspicions. 

Perhaps it was the hidden hint of the upcoming intimacy they were about to share that frightened her, or maybe she was just scared of how much her life was going to change, reasons that would have suited him just fine if she was any other woman. 

Yes, maybe if it was some other woman his assumptions would have stopped there, but it just didn't match with her, she wasn't some shy maiden to blush of the thought of lying with her husband, neither was she too attached to her family, not to be able to imagine leaving it. She was better than that and that was exactly why her reaction baffled him enough to join the discussion, hoping he would find out more that way.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long, as the bastard decided to fill the awkward silence that had fallen after his father's massive screw-up. 

''Sister, don't bother yourself over matters like this, everything will come with its time. You have more recent matters to be excited about.'' - the satisfaction in his voice was tangible, the almost sick look of his sister's face pleasing more than anything else could. 

''Father, is my sister's wedding going to be held in King's Landing?'' - he asked innocently, finding it was high-time a more interesting matter to be discussed.

Annalise felt sick.

''Your sister's wedding will be held as soon as she arrives in King's Landing, as much as I know.'' - lord Bolton looked up at his guest, searching for confirmation.

Tywin simply nodded, too concentrated on the sudden change in his bride to deal with her tiresome father at the time. She looked like a completely different person, just a shade of the bold woman she had been by then. 

Her eyes were now knocked down, avoiding the others' and her hands were trembling although they were tightly held together, betraying her actual state. Her breaths were somehow too deep and a little bit hitched like she couldn't take enough air, the blush of her cheeks was also gone. Even her shoulders were shrugging slightly from time to time - it seemed like she was ready to stand up and run away every moment, and still sitting in her chair was a result of great efforts, as still and graceful she had been before. 

Something was happening and Tywin could see that she was already near her point of breaking, but he still didn't intervene, his desire to test her limits stronger than the recent sympathy he had started to hold for her. 

''Oh, Annalise, I am sure you will like it in the capital, you will be able to see all the places we were dreaming about as children!'' - Ramsay started, smiling. ''Just think about it - you will live in the Red Keep, you will see the tower of the Hand and the throne room... And your wedding will be held in the Great Sept of Baelor - what a magnificent event it would be, I feel a little bit sad I will miss it.''

And so he continued to list other ''magnificent'' places she was about to visit on her way to the capital, his spirit surprisingly high, the smile never leaving his face. However, the more exalted he was getting, the stronger was Annalise overwhelmed by the opposite kind of emotions, the desire to run to the door growing stronger with every word that was leaving her brother's mouth. She didn't want to hear about King's Landing or the Rock, she didn't want to see the apartments of the Hand and the Sept of Baelor, neither to have a lavish wedding feast and an army of healthy sons and beautiful daughters to be used as pawns in the sick game her father desperately wanted to join. 

All she wanted was to escape, leaving all of it behind, but unfortunately, there was no way out. Her future had been already defined and she was stuck on that table, left with no choice, but to endure the whole ordeal, her father and brother having no mercy, determined to destroy her.

''Father, may I ask when is my sister leaving Winterfell?'' - Ramsay stroke the final blow, sneering at her victoriously. 

''Your sister is leaving the day after tomorrow, at dawn.'' – lord Bolton announced proudly and turned to his daughter – ''You should better start packing, you don’t have much time left.'' The smile on his face was radiant.

''What?'' – she couldn’t help, but seem as shocked as she actually was, her intonation surprisingly high. ''But that’s too soon, lord Lannister just arrived, why is all this rushing for?''

''He is a busy man, Annalise, many important matters required the Hand’s attention and he doesn’t have time to waste here. You should be thankful he bothered himself to travel all the way from King’s Landing to Winterfell to take you personally.'' - her father scolded her, the warning hint in his words crystal clear.

''I…'' - Annalise started, the words stuck in her throat, too shocked to think straight. She was not prepared for that.

''You are just still in shock because everything is happening at once, I understand.'' - lord Bolton once again threw in the good father's role, his voice smooth and soothing. ''I can only imagine how excited you are about all of it, we are all very happy for you and wish you to find happiness in your marriage...''

Annalise didn't register his words, the realization too hard for her to proceed. She had only a day to come up with a solution, just a single day to find a way out, not even mentioning how she was going to explain all of it to Lizzie. The time was not enough, she desperately had to win more...

''We can't leave that soon, I...'' - she looked at Tywin, a silent plea in her eyes. She looked as she was going to burst into tears and strangely that managed to touch him, the fact that she was accepting that they were going to leave and was searching for his help softened him enough to reply.

''Is there any reason why you can't leave that soon?'' - he asked stiffly, addressing her directly for the first time that evening. Fine, maybe the doe eyes and the red dress had something in common as well, not like he would ever admit it...

''Yes, there is a reason...'' - she started, finding herself somehow calmer, a sudden hope giving her strength to go on. ''We can't leave that soon, because I need more time to pack, that's all'' - she finished her thought confidently, her voice stable again. That was the first thing that came up to her mind, but still, it was something.

''Is it only that?'' - her father sighed in relief, her excuse too absurd to create problems. ''If it is only packing that troubles you, I can arrange servants to help, I am sure that one day will be enough for you to get ready for leaving.'' 

''But I will need more time, I can't just leave after a day, there are so many things I have to do...'' - Annalise didn't give up, her eyes searching Tywin's, his interference the only thing that could help her.

But again he didn't help, just staring at her with his cold blue eyes, only indifference in them.

''Annalise, why are you already thinking about leaving, we have a whole feast before us to enjoy. Why don't you dance with lord Lannister, I am sure he will be charmed by how good dancer you are.'' - Ramsay cut in, his smug grimace laughing at her once again.

''What a wonderful idea, you should definitely do it, I will tell the musicians to play something more vivid.'' - lord Bolton supported the idea, showing more enthusiasm than he had ever shown about anything.

That was the last straw, Annalise just couldn't take it any longer. Dancing? How dared her brother to suggest something like that, how was she expected to dance at all after everything they did to her? They could make her attend the feast in that horrible dress, they could force her to smile and pretend she liked it and again they could mock her with their every word, but dancing with Tywin Lannister was far too much of them to ask for, far too humiliating for her to let it happen. And so suddenly Annalise lost control and her rage took it over, her emotions finally brought to the surface.

''Stop it!'' - she slammed the table, the loud sound startling them all.

''What's wrong?'' - her brother asked, blinking at her with his big blue eyes, as innocent as possible.

And that made her snap.

''There will be no wedding and no leaving and no dancing, I can't stand this anymore!'' 

Her outburst was followed by five pairs of eyes immediately knocked at her, even her sister was shocked by her reaction. That was a mistake, she already knew it, her father's poisonous gaze frightening enough to make everyone shiver. However, what made her blood freeze was the way he slowly moved his gaze to Lizzie, keeping it there just for a moment, but still long enough for Annalise to get the hint. She had to cover it up, or bad things were about to happen... 

''Sorry, that was not what I meant.'' - she straightly apologized, her tone much softer. ''I think I am still in shock because everything is happening so fast, I didn't mean it seriously.'' 

''And what did you mean then?'' - Ramsay asked, having no intention to let her get away with it so easily.

Tywin kept looking at her intensely, vividly interested in her response. 

''I just don't think my future husband would like to dance, that's all.'' - she muttered, ashamed by how emotional she had been. That was not going to happen again.

''Why do you think so?'' - Tywin asked, surprised that she used him as an excuse. She was quick, he gave her that.

''Because you don't seem to me like a man who enjoys dancing, but of course I can be wrong.'' - she explained casually with no trace of the previous frustration. The old Annalise was back, along with her wittiness and Tywin couldn't help, but be secretly glad by how fast she had recovered. 

''And how do men who enjoy dancing look like?'' - he asked her, curious to see how she would handle it.

''Less serious and more willing to embarrass themselves in front of everyone, my lord.'' - she replied straight away, again nonchalant, at least at first sight. But if you look carefully, as Tywin did, you would still notice that daring look in her eyes and that almost invisible way her lips twisted in a faint smile. 

''So you find dancing embarrassing?'' - he pressed her harder, the table deadly silent, all ears listening intensely, lord Bolton's eyes moving from Tywin to his daughter, fear in them. The tension was tangible, almost like a living thing, an uninvited guest, a harbinger of the upcoming storm. 

However, Annalise didn't seem bothered by its silent presence, as it was exactly the moment the tension reached its peak she finally managed to calm down and exactly in that intense silence she found her voice again. 

''Only if you don't know how to do it properly.'' - she told him somehow mysteriously, her response on the edge of a challenge.

''And you think that I can't?'' - Tywin challenged her to say it out loud if she dared.

''Can you?'' - she challenged him back, not at all afraid to accept the challenge.

''There is only one way to find out.'' - a smirk played on his lips - ''Shall we dance?'' 

''If you insist.'' - she replied and Tywin was sure what he saw indeed was a smile.

''I do.'' - he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it without hesitation, or at least that was how it looked like. And so they both left that damnable table, for a moment leaving the shaken lord Bolton and the whole tension behind. 

But the storm was yet about to rage on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it - thank you so much for reading, hope you have liked the chapter. I will try to update the next one as soon as I can (perhaps two weeks or sooner) and there will be a lot of Annalise/Tywin moments there:) as well as a dramatic scandal between Analise and her father...  
Anyway, I want to encourage you all to comment and share impressions/ideas and everything of that sort. Even if it is a short comment, I will highly appreciate it ( but of course longer comments are also welcomed, the longer the comment is, the happier am I!).


	5. Dancing with the enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, sorry for the long wait! I just had a hard time writing this chapter, but I hope it's interesting to read...  
Anyway, for anyone who wants to see our Tywin trying to win a woman's sympathies, this is the chapter for you!:)  
See the end of the chapter for more notes and thank you for continue reading, it means a lot to me!

When the thrill of the challenge faded and both our dancing enthusiasts suddenly found themselves in the center of the great Winterfell hall, with all eyes knocked at them, they both asked themselves the same question.

_''What in the name of the Seven did you just do?'' _

Well, if not something else we can at least give them the daring of doing something like this, although it was their pride, not courage standing behind the whole affair. And really, under different circumstances, they would have never embraced the idea of dancing with each other, but the challenge was a challenge and back in that moment both of them would have rather died than letting the other win.

And so there they were, just about to start their first dance, already deeply regretting their spontaneous and definitely quite rash decision. However, for their greatest regret, there was no way back, and so the seconds were passing and the tension was growing, reaching its peak when they finally heard the first accords, realizing that the situation was yet about to become worse.

Tywin couldn’t be sure whether Roose Bolton’s concept of vividness was just the complete opposite of his, or maybe he had some hidden intent, but what he knew for sure was that the slow music was forcing him to start a slow dance, which on its way required him to hold his dancing partner much closer than he would feel comfortable with...

And strangely this seemed to suit lord Bolton’s purposes just fine, turning Tywin to the thought that maybe he had just fallen in a trap…

However, he couldn’t do much about it, as he couldn’t ask to change the music or just give up on dancing, without embarrassing himself, so the great lion silently cursed the moment he had left his honorable place at the table, becoming a victim of his own pride and lack of consideration. 

And it seemed like he wasn’t the only one doubting in their initiative, as a sudden worry crossed his lady’s face at the moment she realized what kind of dance the music required, probably feeling just as trapped as him.

And so when the moment they had to start passed without any of them to make a move, they both exchanged a questioning look, but it lasted only a second.

Annalise was the one who turned her eyes away, unable to bear Tywin’s cold, expectant gaze, although she could still feel the weight of it, even with her eyes knocked in the ground. She knew they had to start, but just couldn’t make herself do it, a part of her wanted to postpone it as much as possible…

And after all, everything was practically his idea and so he was the one who had to take the initiative… Or at least that was the excuse she used to justify her lack of action, hoping he view it in the same way.

Her reluctance, of course, wasn't lost on Tywin, who found it completely understandable and even enjoyed it in a rather conceited way. Finally, she was starting to get nervous around him, her cold indifference replaced by quite obvious frustration. He liked the way she had avoided his gaze and how her eyes were now knocked down, shamefully…

It was the thought of dancing with him that was provoking this sort of emotions in his betrothed and Tywin was pleased, he liked the idea of making her feel uncomfortable, the fact that she was not indifferent about him touching her was making him feel in a way he hadn’t felt for a really long time, some strange mixture of excitement and content, like they were playing a game he was just about to win.

His future wife was clearly out of her mind from embarrassment, paralyzed by fear, and so it was up to him to decide what will happen, Tywin doubted she was in the condition to resist. She was obviously waiting for him to make the first move and so the sweet feeling of supremacy overwhelmed him once again.

And although he was pretty tempted to torture his bold bride just a little while longer, it was high time for them to start, so Tywin decided to act nobly and take care of everything instead of her. 

''Shall we start, my lady?'' - he asked her, satisfied with how she flinched by the words, still far too frustrated to look at him. 

His voice had startled her, although she had expected it, the possessive way he called her ''my lady'' kept ringing in Annalise's ears long afterward… It sounded somehow wrong to her like she couldn’t be the one he referred to. She wasn’t his lady, was she?

However, she didn’t have time for such reflections, as her partner’s hand was waiting for her to take it, his patience probably running out. She didn’t want to seem weak, or afraid, but this time the embarrassment was just stronger than her and Annalise couldn’t make herself take his hand, not that fast.

Unfortunately, she had no time to waste either and so she slowly lifted her eyes up to his face, in a desperate search of some kind of assurance that everything was going to be all right. One encouraging look or even the slightest hint of compassion was enough to put her in ease, she just needed a sign that there was still some sentiment left in the cold man in front of her, some straw to grasp. 

But, as it could be expected, no compassion could be found only a smug grin was waiting for her when she finally met his triumphant gaze, his face just as stern as always. He clearly had no intention to ease her and so Annalise reluctantly took his hand and let him lead her, too abashed to resist.

He nodded in approval and placed his other hand on her waist, noticing how she held her breath and even shivered when he first touched her, obviously disturbed by his hand’s new location. But despite this, she didn’t move away, her body stiff and numb, like it was made of stone.

She looked like a beautiful statue, pale and motionless, just a doll he could do whatever he wanted with… And right now Tywin wanted to make her blush, so he just cleared his throat, reminding his lady it was time to place her hand on his shoulder.

She looked at him confused, still unable to believe this was happening.

Her vile father had brought her into all of it, the slow dance was just another way for him to please his guest and humiliate her in the same time, like being dressed as a whore wasn’t enough.

It was true that she had agreed to dance herself, but her family was about the bottom line, Ramsay had given the idea and her father had threatened her to do it, so it wasn’t actually her choice.

Yes, maybe she had wanted to prove Tywin that dancing with him was not a big deal for her, but that was only after she had accepted it had to happen, she would have never otherwise let him that close to her, what remained from touching her at all.

Annalise didn’t want him close, neither anywhere around her, but gone, back on his way to King’s Landing and never to come back. She already hated the idea of dancing with him, his hand felt heavy on her waist, like chains that were holding her down. And what she hated most was that he seemed so calm and confident in what he was doing, while at the same time she was too nervous to think straight. 

She tried to collect her thoughts and do something, whatever, just not to stay there like the paralyzed coward she actually was, but his presence was making it impossible, the feeling of his fingers wrapped around hers was distracting her to a state when she couldn’t think of anything else.

He was that close that Annalise could feel his warm breath on her face, while at the same time she could hardly breathe, the air suddenly too hot and suffocating. The heat quickly spread all over her cheeks until she felt her face burning, flushed with blood.

It was all far too intimate for her, but she couldn’t stop it, her only option was to get over it once and for all, and so she carefully placed her hand on Tywin’s shoulder, almost afraid to touch him. Maybe it wouldn’t have been like that with some other man, but the cold, distant lord Tywin simply reminded her too much of her father and Annalise just didn’t feel safe with him.

And just as it could be expected, he didn’t react at all when she touched him, just nodded again and made a step forward, ready to start the dance. And so Annalise followed his lead, trying to move in time with the music.

At least she didn’t have to worry about the steps, as the dance was quite simple, just one back and two forward, again and again until the music was over and she could go back to the table, on a safe distance from Tywin and this terrifying emotionless of him.

However, she should admit that he was a pretty good dancer, as by now he was leading her perfectly, and most importantly in complete silence. Soon the initial anxiety faded and Annalise lost herself in the rhythm, almost forgetting about Tywin's presence. She didn’t even have to look at him, as now she had the perfect excuse to look at her feet.

Annalise wished they could continue like that until the end, but unfortunately, she was yet about to find out that nothing this evening would go as she wanted...

Not at all perturbed by the dancing, the always rational Tywin was already planning his next move. The damage was done, but he could still make some use of his circumstances, as they were giving him the perfect chance to talk with his intended in private. Meeting the Bolton family had raised a lot of questions and he was sure his betrothed could bring light on some of them.

But how to make her talk?

This wouldn't have been a problem for him if it wasn't for how frustrated she was. Tywin had never expected that the simple act of dancing would have such an effect on the overbold lady Annalise, but it was obvious that she felt beyond uncomfortable. Perhaps ''mental absence'' would be a better word to describe her current state, as she was unusually quiet and ignorant of what was happening around her, not honoring him even with a brief glance.

And even if he somehow engaged her in a conversation, Tywin still doubted he would get much information while she was so negatively predisposed towards him. His current approach was obviously not working, and so the proud lion was ready to try something different this time, something exactly the opposite of his usual way of action. 

He intended to try with good.

Yes, he knew it was not very much like him, but she had brought him to point when he was lost of ideas. He could always force her into the whole thing, of course, but that could only make their otherwise fragile relations even worse. Annalise was the woman he was about to marry, not one of his enemies, and so smashing her resistance in a devastating manner was not an option at all.

The matter was delicate, and usually, Tywin's way of dealing with the delicate matters was the same as his way of dealing with rebelling houses, or in other words, a rather brutal one. The truth was that being delicate was almost impossible for the harsh and shrewd lord Lannister, which hadn't been a problem until that moment. 

_''A lion does not concern himself with the opinions of the sheep.''_ \- these were the words he was living by, but lady Annalise was not a sheep, but a future lioness, and so her opinion did concern him, especially when the future of their marriage depended on it.

And so slowly but surely, the realization was growing into Tywin's mind.

He had to make her like him, but how? Usually he wasn't even trying to make the others like him, as he simply didn't care what they thought of him, as long as they were doing what he wanted, but now, suddenly, making that woman like him was a necessity, and so Tywin was forced to start caring. 

He had to make her _want_ to marry him, and although he didn't have much experiance, Tywin was sure he would succeed. After all - how hard could it be for an experienced battle commander like him to manipulate a confused young woman like her into trusting him? It couldn't possibly be any harder than war, he just needed patience and a good strategy and fortunately, he already had them both...

''So, you need more time to pack, is that so?'' - he bet on a pretty casual, but yet provocative question, meant to attract her attention.

And it definitely did, as she glanced at him almost immediately, rather confused he had approached her. Tywin could see she was hesitating whether to reply or not and decided to ease her decision.

''Seriously, is that the best you came up with?'' - he pushed her further, sure she wouldn't let him get away with it.

And again he was right to think so, as Annalise's hesitation was quickly replaced by a grin. A witty response was on the way, Tywin knew it, already grinning in return. It was easier than he had thought...

''Well, you caught me unprepared with that. Seriously, one day? Is my father's company really that unbearable that you are already so eager to run away?'' - she asked back harshly, irritated by his attempts to mock her.

She hadn't expected him to play like that, but if he was in the mood for games, she was ready to give him a fight.

''You have no idea.'' - he murmured sullenly.

''Oh, believe me, you have seen nothing, the best part is yet to come...'' - Annalise couldn’t miss the chance to tease him…

''Don't you dare even to mention it.'' - Tywin told her in a serious tone, but yet his smirk made it clear he wasn't that serious. ''I still can't believe I had the stupidity to sit next to him...''

''He would have sat next to you anyway, so I don't think you have been able to avoid it.'' - Annalise assured him in a much milder tone. After all, a part of her could always sympathize with any of her father's victims, even the cold, priggish ones, who wanted to marry her by force...

''Yes, I have such doubts as well. It seems I have been doomed from the very beginning.'' - Tywin concluded grimly. 

''Come on, it couldn't have been that bad, he is trying so hard to please you.'' - she blurted out, although she knew exactly what he was talking about...

''To please me? He didn't shut up the whole evening.'' - Tywin complained once again, frowning.

''Well, let him enjoy his moment, he has been waiting for your arrival for weeks.'' - Annalise found it somehow amusing to see the irritatingly self-possessed lord Tywin so indignant from something that insignificant. It made her feel him somehow closer.

''And still, this is the best feast he managed to organize?'' - Tywin muttered, still grumpy for being stuck at lord Bolton's mockery of a feast.

''I don't know what have you expected.'' - she almost laughed at him. ''He is a Bolton after all, and as you have probably heard organizing feasts is not exactly what my family is famous with.''

''Your family could have quite a reputation, but now when your father is Warden of the North the standards are just different.'' - Tywin insisted sternly, but yet not enough to make her feel scolded. He was very careful with that.

''Winterfell is in ruins if you haven't noticed.'' - Annalise pointed out. ''But, yes, I guess that isn't an excuse for having a bad taste, and I am afraid my father isn't the most sophisticated man you could meet.''

''Sophisticated?'' - Tywin exclaimed indignantly. ''If it was only the food and the music I would have swollen it, but I am sure what he put me through could be considered as a form of abuse.''

She chuckled. ''I almost felt sorry for you.''

''Do not underestimate the size of what I endured in your absence, because you have a part in it as well...'' - Tywin failed to keep his straight face and a faint smile made its way. He hoped she hadn't noticed it.

''Oh, no, please don't tell me you have had the ultimate stupidity to ask about my absence...'' - Annalise almost burst into a laugh, imagining how many times her father must have apologized.

''Well, I wouldn't call it stupidity, as you were late with two hours, but yes, I admit it was a mistake.'' - he conceded reluctantly, slightly disgruntled by her choice of words. After all, she was the one who had made him wait for so long... 

''My condolences then, now I truly feel sorry for you.'' - a charming smile beamed on her face.

Smiling suited her - Tywin noted, although he usually didn’t pay attention to such things. Yes, usually he wouldn’t even notice it, but something in the way her face lit up, made him want to see her smile again…

''Tell me the truth, why were you really so late?'' - he tried to sound like he didn't care, but the sharp edge in his words was still tangible.

''If you could have spared yourself a part of that torture my father calls ''feast'', wouldn't you have done the same?'' 

''Not if I knew that everyone is waiting for me.'' - Tywin noted dryly and for a moment Annalise was sure she had detected something almost like a hidden accusation in his words like he was angry with her for not coming on time.

''Oh, please, it's not like you have been looking forward to me to come…'' - she said ironically, although the thought was secretly pleasing her.

''In fact, the thought of your arrival was the only thing that stopped me from retiring in my chambers.'' - he admitted with a sigh.

''Really?'' - Annalise asked with fake amazement. ''I thought you find me quite insolent...''

''Boredom has strange effects on me.'' - Tywin told her stiffly, somehow ashamed of himself. He shouldn't have told her any of this...

''My father, you mean?'' - Annalise read between the lines.

''Let me just say, that one more hour in his company would have made your brother Warden of the North sooner than the expected...'' - his lips twisted in a half-smile.

''Ramsay would have loved it.'' - Annalise smiled back. ''And so, you were bored enough to crave my company, is that so?'' - she kept her gaze on him, demanding a response.

''I hoped it would be at least a positive change.'' - he replied and looked away for a moment, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way her eyes were burning in his, almost like she could see the truth in them.

''And did your hopes come true?'' - she asked again, determined to make him say it.

''It could be said so.'' - Tywin chose to be laconic, hoping it would close the topic. How wrong he was...

''Would you mind sharing more details, or it is a secret?'' - Annalise insisted harder, annoyed that he was avoiding the question.

''It was interesting for me to observe your relations with your family.'' - he noted instead, sure that she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of complaining of her father.

And he was right.

''My relations with my father are quite simple.'' - Annalise approached the subject rather busily, determined to keep her emotions at bay. ''I am his daughter only when this is convenient for him, otherwise, he simply prefers to ignore my existence.'' - she sighed. ''And unfortunately now is one of the rare times having a daughter is convenient for him...'' 

''Anyway, I doubt you care about that.'' - she muttered to fill the awkward pause his lack of response had created. And really what could he possibly add? She regretted telling him at all.

''Your father is a fool, then.'' - Tywin stated after a while, astonishing her. Annalise had never expected he would say something like that, although she doubted it was meant to reassure her. Most likely he was just pointing out the obvious.

''I suppose he is rather foolish for most things.'' - she agreed thoughtfully. ''Perhaps selling me to you would be his smartest decision or at least the easiest one. He is so excited to get rid of me.'' - her face darkened by the thought.

''As I said, he is a fool.''- Tywin wanted to show he was on her side, but his intended didn't seem to appreciate it, as her eyes were nocked at the ground once again. She just didn't want him to see her upset.

''I can't say whether he is selling you or not, but I am certainly not buying you - I haven't promised him anything in return.''- he wanted to make it clear, hoping would make him somehow less guilty in her eyes.

However, that was the last thing Annalise was thinking about at the time...

''So, it turns out he is just giving me away.'' - her voice trailed off at the end like she was just about to start crying.

Her quite emotional reaction caught Tywin unprepared, and so at first, he didn't know what to do, as soothing crying women was not exactly his strength. The topic was obviously upsetting her and so staying loyal to himself, he decided it would be best to change it. After all, he could always ask her about lord Bolton another time...

''I see you still haven't changed your attitude towards our marriage.'' - he put in stiffly, trying to ignore the devastated look of her face.

''Marriage? Is that how we are calling it?'' - she looked at him, her eyes on the edge of tears. 

''How should we otherwise call it?'' - Tywin's voice was surprisingly calm as he asked her. Her tears weren't going to answer his questions and so he decided to show some understanding. After all, women were easier to manipulate that way.

''I don't know. Imprisonment, perhaps?'' - she whispered, still upset.

''You will be my wife, not prisoner, or a slave.'' - Tywin objected. ''And I don't think the apartments of the Hand could be described as a cell. Maybe the Red Keep is a kind of prison in its own way, but it is by all accounts a fancy one.'' - he tried to present it in a better light but only made it worse.

''The apartments of the Hand...'' - Annalise repeated wistfully. ''I guess that's the place I am supposed to spend the rest my days, giving birth to a child after child, until I am no longer good of it.'' - a rueful smile followed. ''Sorry that this perspective doesn't fascinate me the way it fascinates my father.'' 

''So it is the idea of giving birth to my children that bothers you?'' - Tywin couldn't wait more to ask her, that question probably the most important of all.

''No, the thought of having your children frightens me, as well as the thought of you bedding me.'' - she admitted casually, shocking him.

Tywin had always known that most brides were afraid of that aspect of marriage but the ease she was admitting it with took him aback. He had never understood the people who were openly confessing their weaknesses, as it was exactly the opposite of his understanding, but maybe it was better that way. At least now he knew a part of the problem, relieved that she was frightened, not disgusted. Fears were easier to overcome.

''I guess it takes a certain courage to confess it.'' - he muttered after a while, just to keep the conversation going.

''Well, it is easier when it is so obvious.'' - she sighed. ''If you have found some cure against blushing, please share it with me, I really need it.''

Tywin almost smiled at that. This simple act of self-irony had quickly reduced the tension, making the whole situation somehow less awkward.

''Maybe you should just avoid me, as you haven't stopped blushing the whole evening.'' - he grinned at her, secretly flattered she was blushing because of him.

''Yes, maybe I really should avoid you.'' - Annalise grinned back, suspiciously cheered up. ''Fortunately, I shouldn't do it for long, as you are leaving soon.''

Ah, so that was the catch...

''We are leaving soon.'' - he corrected her. ''I am not leaving without you.'' 

''That's too bad, my lord because I am not going anywhere either.'' - she informed him not less categorically, having no intention to pretend in front of him. Her father was not there to hear after all...

''Oh, my lady, are you starting with this again, I was just left with the impression that you are finally starting to accept it.'' - Tywin pretended to be disappointed, although he had suspected it. Of course, she was not going to give up just like that...

''I have never stopped.'' - Annalise confirmed his assumption, however, not so sure what she was supposed to do about it.

''Then what are we doing right now?'' - he asked, not seeing how dancing with him was fitting in the picture. It just didn't make any sense.

''We are deceiving my father that I have accepted it.'' - his intended explained casually, almost like she was expecting him to support this crazy idea of hers.

''Hm, I understand. And until when are we doing that?'' - Tywin decided to use the moment to find out what exactly she had into mind, although he doubted she had an actual plan.

''Until I find a solution.'' - she found it obvious.

''And how is it going?" - he asked, actually curious about it.

''Slowly.'' - Annalise frowned. ''But there still has to be a way out, it always does, I just have to find it.'' - she sounded so hopeful, that Tywin almost felt bad for being about to crush that hope. Almost.

''Is that something typical for you - to have hope even when the situation is obviously hopeless?'' - it still sounded like a mockery, although he had tried to remove the harshness of it. The old habits died hard...

''No, but desperate times need desperate measures.'' - Annalise replied calmly, although inside she wanted to cry, as he was absolutely right - the situation was really hopeless.

''I think you are exaggerating, most women would have killed to be on your place.'' - he found her comparison too inaccurate to pass it over, although it was indeed a wrong move.

''I am not like most women.'' - she told him in a serious tone, insulted that he was equating her to one of those gold-digging hens, whose main purpose in life was to catch a rich fool to buy them shiny trinkets. She was better than that.

''That's true, you are smarter than most.'' - Tywin was wise enough to agree, successfully preventing another outburst. ''And this is exactly why it is so strange that you can't appreciate all the benefits you can get from such a marriage between us.''

''Maybe I am just smart enough to look beyond the obvious benefits and see all the downsides hiding behind...''

''There always will be downsides, but a smart woman like you should be able to judge when he benefits are more and take advantage of the opportunity she is receiving.'' - Tywin quickly heated up the atmosphere.

''And the smart man should be able to accept the smart woman's rejection and give up with dignity.'' - Annalise said in return, struggling to resist the rising desire to knock her heel in his foot, completely accidentally, of course...

''Yes, but the smartest man would want to find out the reason for her rejection and try to convince her that this reason is unjustified.'' - Tywin didn't give up.

And neither did she.

''Maybe, but I doubt he would ever be able to understand her reasons, as he couldn't possibly imagine what is it like to be at her place.’’

''Oh, but of course, it must be so hard for her to be courted by a rich, powerful man, who wants to make her his wife and shower her in gold. The poor woman...'' - Tywin couldn’t stop himself from being sarcastic, as her arguments by the time were all beyond absurd. 

''It is not that simple.'' - Annalise protested although she doubted he would ever understand.

''Then just tell me what complicates it, and I will find a solution.'' - he insisted, eager finally to find out the source of her rejection.

''It's not one thing, but much more complex and you just can't get it.'' - she tried to explain, but he didn't seem to listen.

''Try me, I may surprise you.'' - Tywin sounded just as calm and content as always, but the impatience was eating him from the inside. He couldn't wait.

And strangely, he didn't have to, as Annalise agreed suspiciously fast.

''Very well, let us start then.'' - she yielded, overwhelmed by quite an odd idea. ''Are you good at imagining things?''

''I guess, why?'' - Tywin couldn't get what she meant with this, but something in the rather madcap gleam in her eyes turned him to that thought that she had something crazy into mind.

''So let us play a game.'' - she suggested, sure he would bite the bait.

''What kind of game?'' - Tywin asked, intrigued. Her proposal surprised him, although he had been prepared for something unusual. He guessed that was just her way of doing things.

''You will imagine a few things, and in the end, you will tell me how you feel about all of it.'' - Annalise told him enthusiastically, knowing he was already in. Men were so predictable...

''All of what?'' - he couldn't quite get her point. The whole idea seemed ridiculous to him.

''Of the situation, you have imagined.'' - she explained patiently, determined to talk him into it. ''Look, let us start, and you will decide if you want to continue in the process.''

''But how this will answer my question?'' - his brows furrowed, as he was still rather skeptical about the whole thing.

''You will see.'' - Annalise smiled from ear to ear. ''Shall we start, my lord?''

''Do I have a choice?'' - Tywin sighed but still nodded, realizing that was the only way to get the needed answers.

He had no idea what was coming for him...

''Imagine you are twenty-five and still unmarried.'' - she began lively, still smiling. ''Can you do that?'' 

''Yes, go on.'' - Tywin started to get where she was going with this...

''Your family has never been powerful or respected, but a few months ago your father has moved up to a Warden's position, after brutally murdering his liege lord and his entire family under the command and protection of a powerful lady.'' - Annalise made a pause, curious to see his reaction to the fact that she knew he was standing behind the Red Wedding.

Of course, Tywin didn't bother himself to comment it, although, in fact, he was quite impressed she had figured it out. He wondered what she thought of it.

''Your family is moving to the remains of the dead man's castle and formally now you are the Warden's son, although nothing in your life has significantly changed.'' - she continued, pleased that her trick had worked and he was now listening carefully. ''However, your father's reign is threatened by rebellions and mass disapproval, as the majority of his men are still loyal to their former lord’s family, no matter that all his sons are dead.'' 

No, she was obviously not sympathizing with the Starks... Tywin was pleased to find out, as he had detected a slight hint of accusation in her voice, like she was blaming them for doing so... 

''Your father finds himself incapable to keep his new position and so he arranges a meeting with the woman who has helped him get it, hoping she will help him once again. And so overwhelmed by some sick enthusiasm, he spends an irrational amount of time and money on unnecessary preparations for his guest's arrival, which results in you receiving a whole new wardrobe alongside a pair of guards to ensure you won't escape...''

Tywin mentally noted to double her guard, as he couldn’t afford to take any risks.

''And although you find the whole panic a little bit overplayed, you are still excited for her arrival, as you haven't met new people for a really long time...'' - Annalise felt stupid for how naive she had been... ''Of course, you are still in bliss ignorance considering your father's plans to marry you to that woman, as you have already given up the idea of getting married...''

''And may I ask why I have given up if this idea?'' - Tywin wanted to know, as he couldn't find any reason for a beautiful and noble woman like her to do so.

''Because no one wants to unite with your family, and you have already turned down even the few offers, you have received.'' - she explained briefly and went on before he had the chance to ask further. ''Anyway, after two long months of hectic preparation, the day before the big day comes, and that's why you go training, as you know you wouldn't be able to do it in the next days.'' 

''To train what?'' - he asked just to tease her. Games were supposed to be fun, weren’t they?

''Shooting.'' - she said the first that came to her mind, finding his question completely needless. ''And just when you think you are alone and nobody is going to disturb you in the next view hours, two unexpected visitors show up out of nowhere.''

''I think one of the visitors has sent a message earlier the same day to inform about his arrival.'' - Tywin brought this important detail to her attention, as he found it important. After all, it wasn't his fault that lord Bolton hadn't told her anything.

''Maybe but you don't know that.'' - Annalise emphasized as she wanted to make it clear she hadn't expected him to show up. ''You expect to be alone, and that's why you allow yourself some frivolity regarding your clothing...''

''And why would I do such a thing?'' - he recalled the strange way she had been dressed, as well as how unbelievingly calm she had been about it. Perhaps she hadn’t been that calm actually…

''Because it is easier for you to shoot that way.'' - she replied briskly, as answering this sort of question was a waste of time.

''And how exactly am I dressed?'' - Tywin had no intention to let her avoid the topic like that. 

''You are shirtless.'' - Annalise smirked at the confused look he threw her, visibly shocked she had dared to say such a thing.

''Shirtless?'' - he repeated, still in shock. ''Why am I shirtless?''

''Because it is hot and your shirt is soaked with sweat.'' - she told him bluntly, ready to scandalize him even more. ''And that's not the worse part, as you are wearing really tight leather britches, which is leaving nothing to the imagination...''

''I would have never dressed like that!'' - Tywin protested, as even mentioning such a possibility was beyond unacceptable for him. He was Tywin Lannister after all...

''Of course, you wouldn't, you just have to imagine it.’’ - Annalise assured him in the most condescending way she could.

Revenge was sweet...

''Fine, and then what?'' - he urged her, already uncertain if he wanted to play that game.

''Then you finally meet the important lady, who keeps her gaze on you much longer than you would feel comfortable with, visibly satisfied with what she sees.'' - she dropped the last straw and Tywin snapped.

''It wasn't like that!'' - he exclaimed, outraged by her statement. 

''So you didn't like what you saw, is that what you are saying?'' - Annalise refused to let him get away with it, as he didn't even have the courage to admit it. 

''No, I mean yes, you are an attractive woman, but I didn't mean that part...'' - Tywin began but was sharply interrupted.

''So you moved your eyes away at the moment you realized that I am barely dressed, is that what you claim?'' 

''Well, you didn't seem embarrassed about it so...'' - he tried to think up some excuse, but was again denied the chance.

''And you decided it is alright just to stare at me the whole time, is that your excuse?'' - Annalise had no mercy, furious he was trying to pass her the blame.

''I just wanted to take a look at my future wife, and I will not apologize for it.'' - Tywin closed the topic in a tone unremitting objections, as such an attitude was not something he would tolerate. 

''Fine, she throws you a single disapproving look and turns her eyes away as the good manners require, is that better?'' – Annalise conceded, realizing she couldn’t win that battle.

Tywin gave her his silent agreement. There was no need for scenes and he still needed answers, so he decided to swallow her blunder and let her finish the started.

And that was all she was waiting for…

''Soon enough you are starting to suspect what’s going on and so you rush to arrange a private meeting with this lady, hoping to find out more…''

Tywin’s ears pricked by the mention of this part of their acquaintanceship, still indignant by the way she had treated him. Hopefully, he was just about to receive some explanation…

''You don’t have much time to plan your moves, but still, your goal is clear - you want to prevent that marriage at all costs...''

''May I ask why?'' - he interrupted, as this was the part he still couldn’t quite get.

''Because she is famous for slaughtering whole houses and wrapping children’s corpse as gifts.'' - Annalise saw no reason to hide the truth, as it was her best argument by the time. How could she marry someone that ruthless?

And this time Tywin didn’t object, as he simply couldn’t argue the facts. Of course, the tales about his brutality would bother her to some extent - she was a woman after all. And so unable to deny the solidity of her concerns, he decided it would be better not to comment it, as there was no time for such discussions.

''Is that all that bothers me?'' - he asked her instead, as something was cueing him there was something else.

''No, the fact that she is more than thirty-five years older and you, also bothers you a great deal.'' - she told him directly, as they had already discussed it before. Of course, his age bothered her.

''Exactly thirty-five years'' - Tywin wanted it to be clear. ''And if she is too old to conceive I don’t see any reason why would she want to marry me, which makes the whole story irrelevant.''

''Well, she has found a way how to do it.'' - Annalise explained briefly, not at all in the mood for such quarrels. 

''That’s impossible.'' - Tywin insisted, as he simply couldn’t imagine marrying a sixty years old woman, especially without a solid reason. But the opposite was entirely different, he assured himself.

''That’s the game, you will have to use your imagination at times''’ - she closed the topic and returned to the game. ''Anyway, after the required small talk you are trying politely to decline her marriage proposal, but she doesn’t take no for an answer and then…''

''Politely?'' - Tywin almost laughed, recalling the abrupt way she had cut him off. ''Perhaps our conceptions of politeness slightly differ.''

''Fine, I admit I was rather direct, but I just wanted to make it clear I am against it.'' - Annalise agreed, as she really shouldn’t have been so rude.

''Well, if it makes you feel matter, you succeeded.'' - Tywin couldn’t look smugger for winkling such confession. ''You can go on.''

''Unfortunately, keeping the good tone is impossible, as she is already treating you like her property, so overwhelmed by some kind of wild rage you lose your temper, alongside with all the chances somehow to deal with the matter in a civilized way.'' - Annalise proceeded, already on the edge. 

''So you confess you were too sharp on times?'' - he used the moment to make her admit it, secretly hoping to receive an apology. 

''I admit I could have been more diplomatic, but I doubt it would have made any difference, so I don’t regret it either.'' - she chose some middle ground instead and went on before he had the chance to argue. ''And so after this cold, distant and a quite critical lady finally leaves you alone, you quickly experience all stages of despair, including with denial, rage, self-pity and finally acceptance…''

Tywin would have probably liked to hear their argument had driven her to a state of despair if he hadn’t stopped listening after the first part_. _

_Cold, distant and critical_ \- he could accept that, as it was quite accurate actually. In fact, it wasn’t that bad compared to the other ways she could have called him and so he took it as a good sign.

''And so just when you think the situation can’t get any worse, your father pays you a visit, desperate to make sure you haven’t messed up everything like he fears'' - her story once again received his full attention, as he was unaware of this part.

''Of course, he isn’t pleased to find out you have denied this so precious marriage proposal, and so he uses every possible measure to make sure you will fix your mistake, including shouting and a couple of pretty vile threats.'' 

''Threats?'' - Tywin wanted her to be more specific, interested in exactly what kind of threats could have possibly worked on her, as his obviously hadn’t.

''It doesn’t matter, the important is, that he wins and so you are forced to attend his horrible feast dressed in… ah, what’s the equivalent of this mockery of a dress I am wearing?'' - Annalise rushed to direct his attention elsewhere.

And thankfully it worked, as his eyes were now on her body, inspecting the dress. Yes, it was red and quite flattering, but nothing too bold compared to what he was used to in the capital, so Tywin couldn’t find any reason for her to complain...

''I find your dress suitable for the occasion.'' - he told her, as in fact he quite liked that dress, not only because it suited her amazing, but because the deep crimson color was making her look like a Lannister. It was making her look _his._

Annalise seemed to have read his thoughts, frowning in disapproval. ''No, please don’t tell me you like the dress, just not that...''

''Why it’s a perfectly fine dress, I don’t understand what you mean.'' - Tywin still had no clue what she was talking about.

''Oh, gods, how could you still not get it?'' - she exclaimed and was actually wondering, as everything seemed so obvious to her.

However, it clearly wasn’t obvious to Tywin, whose cold blue eyes were now widened in confusion. If she didn’t like the dress, why had she even put it on? And what she expected him to say? He really couldn’t get women’s logic at times.

''Your favorite dress, my dearest lord Lannister, as well as my whole appearance tonight, is my father’s way to compensate for my disrespectful attitude and lack of manners. He believes that one glance at me dressed in that… let us called it a provocative dress, will make you give up on your inexistent plans to break our betrothal.'' - Annalise decided to enlighten him, as his ignorance for the obvious was driving her crazy.

''Hm, now I understand.'' - he murmured thoughtfully and actually did. Her father had made her dress like that - it was all making perfect sense now. Using his daughter’s appearance as a guarantee he wouldn’t change his mind about the wedding was somehow too low even for a man like Roose Bolton, but at the same time, Tywin couldn’t deny it was completely in his nature. Now he understood why she was so mad. 

''I am glad you are finally starting to realize how staged is everything.'' - she sighed. "I mean, just look at us, I still can't believe we are actually dancing to my father's tune, he tricked, us, that fool, how did it even happen!?''

''I believe he chose the music on purpose.'' - Tywin joined her, finally on the right way. Perhaps criticizing her father was the key, or at least it was the only thing that was working by now…

''That’s without a doubt, that sneaky bastard. I bet he is watching us from somewhere, with that smug look of his face. Gods, how much I want to erase it!'' - Annalise forgot herself for a moment, scandalizing Tywin with her choice of words.

''He is still your father...'' - he instinctively scolded her, his words piercing her heart like arrows.

Could lord Bolton really be called her father, despite he had never tried, neither wanted to be? Did she really owe him something, after everything he had and hadn't done, after he had never gave her a chance?

Annalise knew Tywin couldn't possibly know what kind of monster her father was, but in that moment it didn't matter what he knew, neither what he meant, the only thing that mattered was that she felt judged, and that feeling brought anger in her heart, anger directed to the man who had had the stupidity to provoke it.

Perhaps it wasn't his fault, one tiny voice told her, but she didn't listen, as a stronger voice was shouting that he was just as guilty as her father, and so he deserved her anger just as much...

Lord Bolton wasn't there, but Tywin had no where to escape, and so nothing could stop her from venting all this anger on him, the way only she could do.

''But of course, how can I speak ill of my own lord father, when he is reminding me to eat so thoughtfully, you know to be able to carry your precious Lannister heirs…'' - she said in a manner that could be considered sarcastic if it wasn’t for the way her eyes pierced right in him.

It gave him chills.

''And don’t let me even start about the wonderful dress I was provided especially for the occasion, I can hardly thank him enough for the opportunity to look so beautiful for my future husband at our engagement feast.'' - a wide smile beamed on her face, a smile so out of place that it was almost creepy.

''That was not what I meant, I…'' - Tywin tried to intervene but was completely ignored.

''And he hasn’t told me anything about my betrothal, in order not to bother me vainly, how considerate of him. It must be so hard for him to have such an emotional daughter like me, I can only imagine what kind of worries my impulsive behavior is causing him…'' - now his betrothed was smiling directly to him, creating the truthful impression she had lost her mind.

And why wouldn’t she?

''I should be thankful he has arranged me such a good match, so beneficial for my family. But no, thankful is not enough, I should be honored I have been chosen by a powerful man like you, I should be jumping from happiness about the wonderful opportunity I have and the lavish wedding ceremony in the Sept of Baelor, what a wonderful event it would be... And of course, he is so happy about me and wishes me happiness in my marriage, how noble of him to do so! Really what an amazing husband he has chosen for me, how can my marriage not be happy? We will live long and happy life in King’s Landing with all the children I will give you, there will be enough even to marry one of our daughters to Ramsay’s son, so we can strengthen the ties between the families even more. Wouldn’t that be great?'' 

Her blood was boiling.

''How could I even say such horrible things about my father, when he has done nothing to deserve them? I feel so ashamed of myself. Who cares that he is showing me off like some common whore, everything is just so wonderful!'' 

Annalise had never intended to get that far, but the words were just coming out before she could stop them, bringing more and more after them. But now, after everything was said, she felt somehow empty, like there was nothing else she could do. Saying the truth out loud hadn’t changed anything, she was still just as trapped as before. A part of her already knew nothing could be done, but that was the moment she accepted it completely. The man she would marry was standing right in front of her, visibly unaffected by her outburst, just staring at her with his cold eyes, just as dead as her father’s.

The realization almost brought her to tears.

The whole outburst had come all of a sudden, but it wasn’t exactly a surprise for Tywin. He knew it would happen sooner or later, no one could possibly withstand forever in her situation, she had even kept her head much longer than he had expected. Her family’s betrayal had hurt her greatly and he could see his betrothed was barely holding on.

Yes, it all had started with anger, but now, when the storm had passed, there was only pain left. She was looking down again, probably in an attempt to hide her weakness, but he could still see her struggle not to cry. Women were fragile, he had always known it, and yet it always amazed him how little it took to throw them off balance. Usually, that was annoying him, alongside every other display of weakness, but this time he greeted it because now he knew she was vulnerable.

It was his time to strike.

''Annalise, look at me.'' - Tywin gave his best to make it sound like a plea, not an order, but yet there was no result. ''Come on, we both know you have no reason to look at your feet, even a cripple can handle that dance.'' - he brought some humor into the whole thing but it hardly wroked as good as the previous time, as a pair of tearful eyes met his own.

''And what if I am too ashamed of myself, isn’t that a reason?'' - she muttered under her breath, far too upset to care what he would think of her for confessing it. 

''You have no reason to be ashamed, your reaction is completely understandable considering the circumstances.'' - he assured her calmly. ''Your father crossed the line, you have every right to be angry with him...''

''There is no line when I am concerned, you saw it yourself.'' - a tear crawl down her cheek. ''I am his daughter and it is his right to choose me a husband, I know that, but how could he do it behind my back?''

''It must have been shocking for you to find out about our betrothal in the last moment, your father should have told you earlier.'' - Tywin tried to show some understanding. ''I think the whole absurd situation could have been avoided if you had more time to think about it, but unfortunately, nothing could be done about it now...'' - he added thoughtfully, unsure what else to say.

She seemed devastated.

''He never actually told me about it, you know? He just came to my room and told me to get ready for the feast, like everything was fine, but it wasn’t, nothing is fine…'' - Annalise sobbed, gulping her tears. ''How could he expect me to react normally when I am finding out about my own betrothal just a day before I am supposed to leave, how could he expect me to be happy about marrying a stranger?'' 

''It’s too much for you, I understand…'' - Tywin said in the most soothing way he could, a part of him wishing to punch the damn Bolton for bringing her to such state. Women's cries had never actually touched him before, but it was his betroth that was choking with tears, and the worst part was that she had every reason to do so. 

Perhaps for the first time, he actually understood her. The crying woman in front of him was betrothed without her knowledge, dressed seductively and literally pushed in the hands of a stranger by her own father, who didn't seem to regret it even a bit. No wonder she was feeling sold, as lord Bolton was obviously viewing her as a stock, he had traded for a better one...

Tywin wasn't generally good in understanding the other's emotions, but what he knew for sure, was that being betrayed by your own kin was enough to break every one...

He wished he could comfort her somehow, but there was very little he could do, as they were still in the middle of their endless dance, stuck in the center of the hall for all eyes to see. They could, of course, stop but Tywin couldn't risk someone to see her like that, he didn't know what kind of scene she could make... No, he had to deal with the matter himself, but how?

''But why am I even telling you all of this when you are part of it as well?'' - the solution approached him itself, or in his case, Annalise, who suddenly felt unbelievingly stupid for crying like a small child in front of him. He was not a shoulder for her to cry on, he was the enemy...

And that was how the answer just struck the brooding Tywin, who couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out before. He would never win her by his side until she believed he was responsible for the nightmare lord Bolton had put her thorough and so everything Tywin should do was to prove the opposite, which wasn't going to be hard, as it was actually the truth.

And thankfully, convincing people he was right, was something the lord Hand had mastered to perfection...

''I know it seems to you like I am the reason all of this to happen to you, but practically it is all your father’s fault, not mine.'' – he tried to use with logic, but his betrothed didn't seem to get his point.

''No, you are just the man who openly declared his intentions to marry me against my will, of course, you have no-fault…'' - Annalise tried to be sarcastic, but it barely worked, as she was still sniveling.

''Yes, and I still stand behind my words, as I don’t want to give you any reason to doubt the finality of our betrothal, but it has never been my intention to force you either, just the opposite, I want you to do it willingly.'' - he made a short pause to give her time to assimilate it. ''I know that my proposal came all of a sudden for you and that you didn’t have enough time to consider it, but now I only ask you to give me a chance to convince you why you should accept it.'' 

At first, all Annalise could do, was to stare at him in dismay. Did he really care for her to do it willingly? 

''Well, there is nowhere to run, so I guess I can't deny you the chance…'' – she agreed reluctantly, as a part of her felt like she owed him a chance to explain, at least for his pretty casual reaction to her outburst.

''Good, first of all, think you should be aware of the circumstances around our betrothal.'' - Tywin started confidently, as that the truth was on his side. ''Your father agreed on my marriage proposal two months ago and this visit was settled shortly after on my request. I could have just sent someone to bring you to me, but instead, traveled all this way to take you personally so we can both meet and spend some time before the wedding.'' - he stopped to see her reaction, hoping to find her impressed by his great consideration...

Well, Annalise seemed more doubtful, than impressed, but at least she had calmed down and was now listening carefully, and so Tywin decided it was time to press her harder.

''When we first met I couldn’t have known the moment was unsuitable, as your father brought me to you himself, so you shouldn’t blame me for that, neither for whatever threats your father had made to make you attend the feast or the kind of dress you are wearing right now.'' - he passed lord Bolton all the blame, although the poor man had tried to warn him for his daughter’s state of clothing more than once.

However, she didn't have to know such details... 

''Secondly, I think you should give me the fact that I didn’t tell your father about our argument, neither did I demand your apology when I had the chance. I let you sit where you wanted and harshly declined your father’s ridiculous offer to betroth one of the daughters we might have to one of your brother’s sons, so I believe you should take this in advance while you are considering my offer...''

''I appreciate that of course.'' - Annalise rushed to say, although, in fact, she hadn't completely realized it by then. ''Thank you for not telling my father about our quarrel.'' - she felt obligated to add, as another man would have surely complained at his place.

''You don’t have to thank me, our personal conversations are not your father’s business in any way.'' - Tywin told her, although he was more than pleasantly surprised to receive her gratitude.

His strategy was working, he just had to push a little bit forward and everything was going to go on its place. Thankfully, he knew exactly what to say next.

''Look, Annalise, I know we didn’t start well, as in our anger we both said things we shouldn’t have said, but I think we shouldn’t let one argument define the future of our relations, don’t you agree?'' 

''I guess…'' – she just mumbled and stared at him sheepishly, not knowing what else to add, as by then his arguments were all iron.

''I admit I was rather harsh with you when we first spoke, as I couldn't quite understand your unwillingness to be my wife, but now I do. You must have been in a state of a shock and perhaps I should have shown more understanding, instead of getting mad at you for acting on the spur of the moment, did I get it correctly?'' - he continued to bewilder her, his tone surprisingly persuasive, nothing in common with his usual growling. 

''Yes, I was clearly not thinking perfectly straight during the most of it...'' - Annalise murmured in agreement, as he had put it in a way she couldn't argue.

''That was exactly what I thought...'' - Tywin smirked, as he already had her in his claws. ''I bet I haven't made you a good first impression, as I also wasn't in my best shape, but I think we both deserve to be given a second chance, what do you think of it?''

''Perhaps, but even though, it still doesn't mean we should get married, even if you have no-fault for these things...'' - she weakly protested, slowly starting to get what was this all about... 

''What a better option do you have? I may not be the handsome young knight of your dreams, but I am certainly a much better company than the sneaky bastard and the other one...'' 

''Not like it's very hard!''- Annalise giggled, disarmed by this sudden act of humor. ''But escaping my family is still not a solid reason for marriage, don't you agree?''

''Why not? Ensuring yourself a better life is a perfectly fine reason for marriage, not even mentioning all the additional benefits you will get from being my wife. People who say money can't buy happiness just haven't gotten enough, believe me...''

''Yes, but...''

''Yes, but I am right, you will be better in King's Landing and you know it.'' - Tywin didn't let her finish. ''You can find a thousand reasons why we shouldn't get married, but I saw how you are treated here and I think we both know leaving Winterfell with me is the best you can do in this regard.''

''I can't leave just like that, my whole life is here...'' - Annalise said in a rather pathetic attempt to object, suddenly lack of arguments.

''Pardon me, but I should mention that you don't seem to enjoy your life here, neither do you have particularly good relations with your family, so I don't believe it will be hard for you to leave, just the opposite, I am sure you will like it much better in the Red Keep.'' - he refuted her only argument with ease, pleased with the confused look of her face.

He was so close... 

''Don't think of it only as a marriage between us, but also as a chance to improve your life. Yes, you will be my wife, with all the privilige and responsibilities of this position but you will also have the freedom to do whatever else you want, in reasonable boundaries of course.'' - Tywin didn't miss to clarify. ''Just imagine what your life will be - you will live in one of the most luxurious places in Westeros, with full access to the money of the richest man in Westeros, as well as all his influence and titles, isn't this at least a little bit appealing to you?'' - he stared deep into her eyes, like to make sure she would say the truth. 

And the truth was that it sounded appealing to her, it sounded like an answer to her prayers, like a dream come true, and for a moment Annalise was so tempted just to say ''yes'' and leave all the troubles behind...

''Just come with me and start a new life, a better life, nothing keeps you here...'' 

''And what about my sister?'' - Tywin's final words had exactly the opposite effect, as they only reminded her what was actually keeping her there.

''The quiet girl you sat next to?'' - he couldn't quite get it at first.

''Yes, her name is Lizzie, she is ten years old and her mother is dead, how can I leave her alone?'' - Lizzie's image suddenly swam in Annalise's mind, alongside with a pang of guilt. How could she consider leaving her baby sister even for a moment? 

''You are not leaving her alone, but with her own family where she belongs.'' - Tywin reminded her sternly, not at all in the mood for such melodramatic slops. All brides were leaving their siblings, he couldn't understand what was all the fuss about.

''You know what I am talking about, Winterfell is not a place for a young girl, especially if she has no mother to protect her...'' - Annalise insisted, recalling the ease her father had threatened to ship Lizzie to the Freys...

''You feel responsible for her, I understand that, but you will leave her in any case, as your father will marry you off to someone else, if not to me, you simply can't escape it now, as a Warden's daughter...'' - Tywin confronted her with the facts, his patience slowly running out. His betrothed was a grown-up woman, she couldn't seriously expect to stay at her father's home forever... 

Facing the truth left Annalise silent, too shocked to think of a reply. Her father was going to get rid of her anyway, and by all accounts, marrying her off wasn't the worst way he could do it...

And while she was struggling to assimilate the hard truths, Tywin decided to strike the final blow.

''I know that being separated from your sister will be hard for you, but don't you want to have children of your own? I mean, you are not a child anymore, you certainly have thought of building your own family at some point, why not now and why not with me?'' - he made it sound so simple, that at first, Annalise couldn't find a proper reason against it.

Tywin had opened her eyes for the truth and now she realized it could have been worse. She could have been engaged to someone else, some northern savage just as bloodthirsty as her father, or someone senile and perverted like Walder Frey... Marrying rich and sophisticated southern lord like him suddenly didn't seem such a bad option...

Yes, the Lannister had really made her a horrible first impression, but perhaps she had been wrong in her initial judgment?

Annalise didn't know what to think of him anymore, as he was acting like a completely different person ever since, much kinder and understanding. She couldn't deny he had been surprisingly patient with her, despite all her provocations, and had even tried to comfort her when she was most upset.

Perhaps it was all just a pose to manipulate her into accepting their marriage, but the simple fact he wanted her to do it willingly had somehow managed to touch her. He could have just taken her by force, but instead, he was making everything possible to convince her with good, something only a few other men would have done.

Perhaps she should accept his offer, or at least to consider it once again?

And just when she was ready to approach him, Annalise heard something that exhilarated her so greatly, that she immediately forgot what she was about to say. Well, to be completely honest, she didn't actually hear something but rather felt the absence of it, an absence that gave her aching head an instant relief.

The music was gone, that horrible cacophony of sounds that had been tormenting her with its tedious monotony could no longer be heard from the background, replaced by a momentous silence. Of course, as it could be expected, the silence was quickly followed by the not less tiresome sound of clapping, getting louder and louder with every second...

''Yes, gods, finally!'' - she exclaimed exaltedly, making a small step away from Tywin, who had already released her from his grasp. Her smile was radiant.

''Was dancing with me really that bad?'' - Tywin scowled, slightly offended by her great enthusiasm to run away from him.

''Well, my face was burning red the most of the time and I literally cried my eyes out right in front of you, but, no, actually it wasn't that bad!'' - Annalise replied lively, overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of joy. She was free to go, finally, and nothing could darken this moment, not even his sardonic remark.

''I still can't understand why dancing with me made you feel so uncomfortable, but I am also glad it's over, as I doubt my old bones could have taken much more...'' - Tywin replied with a dose of irony, preparing the ground for his next move.

''Mine neither...'' - she smiled at him almost friendly, won over by the joke. He could be a good company when he wanted, Annalise gave him that, and strangely the fact he was trying because of her made her like him a little bit more. 

''Will they stop clapping soon, they are seriously overplaying right now...'' - Tywin observed testily, annoyed by the noise.

''Well, the great Tywin Lannister just danced with their lord's daughter, so let them celebrate this historical moment for the entire North!'' - Annalise chuckled at her own joke like to show him she meant no offense.

''Hm, the great Tywin Lannister would have never done it if he knew what kind of savage reaction would follow.'' - he murmured bluntly, but a ghost of a smile played on his lips, like to show there was no offense taken. 

''If he wanted a civilized reaction, he shouldn't have come North, that's all the overly emotional lady Bolton would say.'' - she smiledagain. ''Do you know what? I changed my mind, let us dance once again, I gladly preferred it instead of going back to that table.''

''Are you really that desperate?'' - Tywin raised his eyebrows questionably, feigning surprise.

''And you are asking? I warn you that if anyone offers me more food or says something about all the wonderful places in King's Landing, I am no longer responsible for my actions...'' 

''The chances are too big, my lady, I don't think it's wise to risk another harrowing outburst, your poor father won't be able to bear it...'' - he teased her, slowly tightening the loop...

''I don't know if you will bear it when he apologizes for it at least thousand of times, you know, to make sure you haven't changed your mind.'' - Annalise teased him back, having no idea what was coming for her.

''In this case, it's better not to go back to the table at all, don't you think?''

''Can we do that?'' - she sounded almost like a small child, who had just been told something too mindboggling to believe and Tywin grinned at that, realizing he had just won her.

''Yes, we delighted this pathetic example of a feast with our presence enough for tonight, so I can get you out if you want...'' - he suggested casually almost like it was too obvious to mention it at all.

It was just too easy...

''Yes, please, do it, I can't possibly bear another ecstatic speech about what a wonderful couple we are and how honored is my entire family...'' - Annalise couldn't hide her eagerness, not wanting anything more at the time.

''Alright, so here is what we will do. I will get us both out of here, and then you will come to my chambers so we can discuss our travel south...'' - Tywin presented his terms with the ease of a man who was sure they will be satisfied, a cocksure smirk on his face.

''Fine, we will discuss our potential travel south, right after I put my sister to sleep.'' - Annalise set her only condition. ''It's rather late and I have to tell her what is happening, she must be very confused...'' 

''Good, spend some time with your sister if you want, explain her everything and think about my proposal, I will give you as much time as you need, just don't make me wait too long.'' - Tywin decided to give her what she wanted, glad she had agreed that fast.

''Shall we go?'' - he offered her his hand, as it was high-time for them to take back their places.

Annalise threw him a questioning look, unsure in the meaning of that gesture.

''Just to make it seem more trustworthy for your father.'' - Tywin rushed to explain. ''We have to convince him you have accepted our betrothal, remember?'' - he added, and that was all she needed to hear...

And so they slowly headed the table, where Roose Bolton was eagerly waiting with his fakest smile, more like allies than enemies.

''And Tywin...'' - Annalise turned to him when they in the middle of their way. ''There are no handsome young knights in my dreams, it's just far too banal...''

''Hm, really, my lady?'' - he muttered lowly so only she could hear. ''Can I hope I have a chance, then?''

''You are simply impossible, do you know that?'' - she whispered, as they were only a few metres away from her father.

''I do.'' - Tywin admitted proudly. ''Are there impossible men in your dreams?''

''But my lord, what a sudden question is that, I will have to consider it first...'' - she blushed red once again, for all her family to see.

And for the first time that day both Annalise and Tywin felt like everything was going to be just fine...

But their night was far from over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it, hope I haven't changed Tywin's character too much and it suits him...  
I know there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter, but I just wanted to fix their relations at least a little bit before the next(dramatic) one, hope you like them together.  
If you prefer them fighting, don't worry, they will not stay in good relations for long:)  
I would love it if you leave a comment, it means the world to me every time!!!  
Please share what you think of the story and the characters' relationship, or if you want ot see anything particular in the next chapters, I am open to ideas...  
I promise to update faster from now on, as the hard chapters are almost over:)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I need a feedback!


End file.
